


Escape

by Snowy38



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cowboy Louis, Harry finds solace in the wild, Louis runs an animal sanctuary, M/M, No graphic rape scenes, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scared Harry, Violent Ex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 47,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy38/pseuds/Snowy38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Buddy…you really don’t have to go,” Louis added, making him falter in his step.</p><p>Harry took short, frightened breaths into his lungs and turned.</p><p>Louis. That was a typical cowboy name. A good strong, male name. A good strong male who could be harmful. A good strong male who could over-power him and hurt him. Something in his kind blue eyes told him he wouldn’t, though. It was strange, being able to read him like that, but it was true. He didn’t want to hurt him. He wanted to help.</p><p>The intruder reached for his sleep bag and he clutched it to his chest protectively. His eyes flicked over Louis’ face but he didn’t move to touch him. Louis’ horse- Hunter- gently butted his arm with his nose.</p><p>“Hunter seems to have taken a shine to you,” Louis continued as though he hadn’t just chased him halfway down his drive and was still without a name for him. “Why don’t you come up for breakfast?” He invited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Hey All
> 
> I am moving house shortly so things are crazy and I haven't had time to get my next story into a reasonable order yet! I am posting the thief one next.
> 
> This is a long one shot, started off intending to be a full story but never quite made it but my friend made me promise to post what I had!
> 
> Hope you enjoy, should tide you over until I can post next!
> 
> Ang
> 
> p.s apologies for mistakes it's not beta'd

Finally. Finally, he had found a place safe enough to sleep.

 

The barn was warm from the hazy day time sun and the horses stomping around in it offered their body heat too. The noise of their whinnies and agitation didn’t bother him; all that he cared about was being safe.

 

He was hidden from the world in here, away from the main road, away from anyone who might be looking for him or who might recognize him. And if he was lucky- and careful- he might be able to come and go from this little haven without anyone seeing.

 

He spread out his sleeping bag in the corner of one of the stables, making sure he soothed the animal in the small space first. His hands were slow and gentle and his touch was knowing. The last thing he needed was to get hoofed or trampled. The chestnut stallion seemed to like him; he responded to his gentle touch keenly and stood guard at the stable door while he settled.

 

He could at least get a few hours of much needed sleep here, he mused as he punched his rucksack filled with clothes until it was soft enough for a pillow. He could at last breathe easy.

 

He closed his eyes and slowly let sleep come. He wasn’t used to letting go; he wasn’t used to letting his defenses down but rest was necessary in his long term goal. He had further to travel yet, more miles to go. And he couldn’t do that with sore feet and exhaustion aching his bones.

 

“Goodnight, world,” he murmured into the warm, pungent air. _Please keep me safe until the sun rises on a new day._

 

//

 

Despite the fact that Louis Tomlinson’s alarm clock rang every day at the same ungodly hour; he still found rising at 5am a difficult task.

 

He loved his ranch and his horses but he really needed to hire some help around here. Since his dad had passed away six months ago, he’d been reluctant to replace his old man about the place but now he was wondering if he should reassess that decision.

 

He was twenty-six and seasoned but he liked to think he wasn’t so stuck in his ways that he couldn’t consider the need for a ranch-hand. God knew he needed it.

 

His ranch-house was a mess as he walked through it, running a hand through his hair to tidy it somewhat as he headed to make breakfast but the action only made his bed-hair worse. He might like to see a soft touch in his big, empty house and enjoy some home-cooked food. It wasn’t like any of the ladies of the local town hadn’t offered to come by and do just that for him.

 

Trouble was, he didn’t exactly like women. He’d known from the age of fifteen he liked guys and so he had continued to live with his pop in this bachelor house of sorts. Only now his pop wasn’t there anymore and everything seemed harder.

 

His body ached as he stretched it while he heated oats in milk for his breakfast. He could use a good rub-down too, he mused. He hadn’t exactly had the pleasure of enjoying a man’s touch seeing as the town he grew up in was as conservative as they came. Sure, he knew of guys that hung out together under the thin guise of being inseparable buddies but he knew if any of them were caught kissing, there’d be hell to pay for it.

 

“Hmm,” he cupped his manhood and frowned. _Did he have time for a little relief before he got to work?_ He checked the time on the kitchen clock. Ten past five. It had taken him ten minutes just to get down the stairs and get his breakfast on. _Probably not_.

 

He sighed, turning off the gas stove as he poured his porridge into a bowl and put the pan in the sink to soak. No, he didn’t have time for much else but work lately and his lack of fun suddenly began playing on his mind.

 

It was no use; he’d have to put a sign out. _Help_ _wanted_. He’d have to hire a horse-hand and a house-keeper and pay them with the inheritance his father left. Daddy was worth a few bucks and Louis had chosen to keep the ranch open for strays and rescue animals.

 

His ranch rented out horses, took tourists on riding trails, and provided the odd barbecue with his own produce- which he took from his tended vegetable patch which produced enough left-overs to sell at market.

 

It looked more like a weed patch right now, but his hired help would give him more time to concentrate on his vegetable patch. As he rose to get dressed, he had decided. He needed help and he was going to get it.

 

//

 

_What the hell…?_

 

Louis opened the latch to Hunter’s gate, carrying a half-used bale of hay which he was planning on stuffing into his favourite horse’s hay feeder. Only there was someone lying in the corner of the stable wrapped in a sleeping bag diverting his attention.

 

Hunter whinnied needily and Louis led the horse out into the walkway, dropping the hay for him to eat as he frowned at the intruder. Should he get a weapon? He could defend himself fairly well but he didn’t know that the sleeping stranger might be armed. He crept closer, spying a mound of brown, curly hair. His intruder was a thin-looking guy. A guy curled up so vulnerably that he wondered why he’d chosen the danger of Hunter’s cell over any other place to sleep in his barn. He guessed he thought he wouldn’t get found here.

 

He swallowed, checking back on his horse. Hunter tossed his head as if to say ‘I know he’s there, I didn’t hurt him.’ He smirked at the intelligence of his animal and looked back to the bundle. _Now what should he do? Wake him? Let him sleep?_ If he left him here then he might be gone by the time he came back but he had chores to do, animals to feed still.

 

He berated taking in the ten sheep and eight cows that roamed his land now. He stuck his tongue in his cheek at the decision to home a handful of unwanted rabbit and guinea-pigs, at the time, taken in out of kindness and to entertain his younger guests. Still, the whole lot of them needed feeding. But then so did this young man, he mused.

 

He leaned over the lifeless body in his barn and was about to reach down to stir the guy when he wriggled and came-to of his own accord, apparently aware of his presence. Louis took a step back while he orientated himself and then something happened that he wasn’t expecting.

 

The stranger gasped, kicked his sleeping bag away and quickly stood, grabbing his rucksack and the sleeping bag which he grasped to his body before he rammed into Louis’ shoulder; flying past him out into the walkway. He had nowhere to run, but still he tried to escape and Louis nonchalantly followed him with his hands on his hips and a bemused expression on his face.

 

The intruder was halfway down the drive by the time he’d mounted Hunter and trotted after him, keen not to scare him any more than he already was.

 

“Hey!” he called from atop his horse, slowing Hunter as he came up beside him, seeing his distressed breathing and wide, fear-filled eyes.

 

“Hey, I’m not going to hurt you,” he jumped down from Hunter and raced after him, grabbing his sleeping bag to try and make him stop. It worked.

 

“Give me that!” He made a grasp for it but Louis took it behind his back where he was sure he wouldn’t reach for it. He was right. Two green eyes met his and a crookedly handsome face frowned at him.

 

“Give me my sleeping bag,” he said again, still catching his breath.

 

He didn’t miss the way his chest rose and fell; or that he had a tattoo on his chest, just peeking out over the neck of his jacket. He didn’t miss the quiver in his sensitive-looking hands from his fear or the way his eyes constantly watched him for his next move. He momentarily wondered at it with a concerned frown and a flick of his eyes to the younger man’s.

 

“What’s your name?” He asked, ignoring his demand for his property.

 

“None of your business,” he arched, darting forward to which Louis simply dodged his shoulder back.

 

“That’s a strange name,” he lifted a brow.

 

“Can I have my sleeping bag back?” The younger man finally asked him, gritting his teeth together.

 

“Not until you tell me your name,” he bargained.

 

“Fine,” he sighed and closed his eyes, deciding that his sleeping bag wasn’t worth revealing his identity to this moronic cowboy. He’d just have to sleep without it until he could obtain something else. He turned and began to walk, hitching his bag onto his back.

 

“Wait…where are you going?” The cowboy called after him with bemusement in his tone. He heard his boots crunch on the fine grit of the drive; signaling he was still following him.

 

The stranger startled as a horse cantered up beside him and gently nuzzled him as it let out a breath through its nostrils.

 

“You again,” he murmured of his sleeping companion.

 

The horse whinnied and he flicked him an agitated look.

 

“That’s Hunter,” the cowboy wasn’t far behind, still trailing him. “And I’m Louis…here.., have your sleeping bag…” he was trying to offer him the item while he tried to escape as quickly as his tired legs allowed.

 

“Buddy…you really don’t have to go,” Louis added, making him falter in his step.

 

He took short, frightened breaths into his lungs and turned.

 

Louis. That was a typical cowboy name. A good strong, male name. A good strong male who could be harmful. A good strong male who could over-power him and hurt him. Something in his kind blue eyes told him he wouldn’t, though. It was strange, being able to read him like that, but it was true. He didn’t want to hurt him. He wanted to help.

 

The intruder reached for his sleep bag and clutched it to his chest protectively. His eyes flicked over Louis’ face but he didn’t move to touch him. Louis’ horse- Hunter- gently butted his arm with his nose.

 

“Hunter seems to have taken a shine to you,” Louis continued as though he hadn’t just chased him halfway down his drive and was still without a name for him. “Why don’t you come up for breakfast?” He invited.

 

 _Come up?_ To his house? The stranger’s eyes flared with fear and locked on Louis’ as his lungs went tight for air.

 

“No, thanks,” he declined.

 

“I make great eggs….” He tempted, tilting his head and letting a little lop-sided grin curve his lips.

 

A man with a smile like that could seem so safe, so nice…only he knew better. He knew much better.

 

“Come on,” Louis encouraged. “I swear I won’t bite.”

 

Somehow, the idea of Louis biting him made him feel warm all over. He frowned at that and considered his offer.

 

“If you don’t like eggs I’ll make you something else,” Louis finally offered as a last-ditch effort to persuade his.

 

He swallowed.

 

“My name is Harry.” He lifted his green eyes to Louis’ blue-grey ones.

 

Louis smiled. “Want me to carry your stuff up?”

 

Harry shook his head and folded his arms over his sleep bag and Louis nodded, taking Hunter’s reigns to lead him beside them as they walked.

 

Suddenly eggs sounded really good, he mused.

 

//

 

Louis watched on as Harry consumed food like a starving person who hadn’t been fed for days and he carefully cast his eyes over his rather grubby, evidently street-worn form. He looked like he could use a few more meals and a good bath and if the slight limp he had showcased haring up his drive was due to the pain he guessed he must be experiencing, he would also need some minor medical care.

 

He didn’t know why he had shown up in his barn, why he had tried to flee but he wanted to keep him here, just a little longer. At least until he stopped looking at him like he was the bad guy.

 

“So, you can use the bathroom while you’re here if you like,” he offered lightly as he tucked into his own food. “I have a washer if you want to run your clothes through and dry them…”

 

Harry darted him a look.

 

“I actually have to go back out and feed the animals so you can have the run of the house till I get back.” Louis offered.

 

“Aren’t you worried I’ll steal something?” Harry frowned, taking another slice of Louis’ small supply of bread and reminding him to go shopping later, too.

 

“There’s nothing here to steal,” he assured with a shrug.

 

“Why are you helping me?” He wondered.

 

Louis lifted his brows. _Jesus, were things that bad where he came from?_ His heart ached with the thought of it. Did he not know what human kindness was? He licked his lips.

 

“I just thought you could use it,” Louis answered softly, rising in his seat. “I really have to get on, but make yourself at home,” he insisted and Harry wondered if he meant for him to sleep here, too.

 

The idea of it wasn’t horrendous but he would be alone with a man at night and that wasn’t something he could cope with right now. Still, he might catch a few winks on the sofa while he waited for his clothes to wash and dry in the machine.

 

“Thank you,” he quickly offered before Louis disappeared outside for his jobs, leaving him alone in his house.

 

//

 

When Louis came in for lunch and a drink of lemonade, he found his house guest curled up on the sofa fast asleep. He gently arranged his knitted throw over his resting body and smirked at his position there. He looked a lot like he had when he found him early this morning, curled up in a protective ball; his hair a curly mess and his face relaxed with sleep.

 

He really was beautiful, but he couldn’t guess as to how he came to be here. All he knew was that once he was clean and dressed he would be gone again and that idea filled him with sadness. Harry needed his help, he could sense it. It was fate that he came to be here. _He_ also needed help, he mused. Would he take up the house-keeping position if he asked him? Would it be weird to ask him?

 

_Probably._

 

But what was the alternative? He sat in the chair with his drink, sandwich and the mail; deciding his bills could wait while he exchanged them for the newspaper, reading about the local town and goings-on. It wasn’t long before his eyes grew tired and eventually shut, causing him to fall asleep awkwardly in the armchair; uncomfortable but too late to move.

 

//

 

 

When Louis had woken, Harry was gone. It was hardly a surprise to him that he had left but he had worried about him throughout his day and the evening and even found sleep difficult with the runaway on his mind.

 

When he came to feed Hunter the next morning, though, Harry was there asleep in his hay. The sight of him surprised Louis and somehow pleased him in the same moment. _He was okay_.

 

He cleared his throat as he knelt beside him and waited for his sleepy green eyes to open.

 

“You know, you don’t have to sleep with the horses,” he said, making Harry’s eyes widen fearfully as he scrabbled up and backed away.

 

Louis rose slowly, frowning. Someone had evidently hurt him, somehow. A man, if he wasn’t imagining things. And if he woke up with that look of pure fear every day then it didn’t take much to deduct that he’d been hurt while he was sleeping- maybe attacked? He tilted his head in consideration. He really hoped not, he didn’t deserve that, nobody did.

 

“Are you hungry?” Louis checked, guessing he hadn’t eaten since he’d last made him breakfast.

 

Harry nodded, timidly, snatching up his sleeping bag to hold to his body. He flicked the cowboy a look.

 

“I already told you I’m not going to hurt you,” Louis assured.

 

“People lie,” he replied starkly, swallowing as Louis turned his intense blue eyes onto him again.

 

He didn’t want him to be afraid but his words alone wouldn’t prove it. Instead he nodded.

 

“That they do,” he agreed sadly. “You’ll see I’m a man of my word,” he added.

 

Harry followed him indoors where he showed him his cupboards.

 

“Are you okay to make something? I want to get round this lot and get into town later for some groceries,” he explained.

 

Harry nodded, watching him leave him again with the run of his home.

 

He really ought to decide what he was going to do, he mused. Stay here, under Louis’ hospitality? Or keep running, the way he had planned to?

 

He settled down with toast and jam while he tried to make his mind up.

 

//

 

“So, look, I need some help around here,” Louis had come in for lunch to find Harry making him sandwiches, something he hadn’t expected but was grateful for.

 

They sat at the big oak table while he ate and Harry sipped on milk. Harry had poured Louis a large glass of cool lemonade and he drained it thankfully.

 

“I was going to put a sign out yesterday morning and then I found you in my barn,” he admitted. “I need a ranch-hand and a house-keeper. You probably noticed that,” he added wryly and Harry just looked at him with his engaging green eyes.

 

“Well, anyway,” he swallowed, nervous in his silence. “I thought I’d mention it in case you were interested.”

 

Harry bit into his lower lip. He could cook- he’d made most of the meals back at his old home and he was becoming more confident in his abilities. He hadn’t had a lot of riding experience but he was familiar with horses and he could handle them. His dad had always said he had a knack with horses- he had the patience and calmness that the animals seemed to love.

 

“What’s the pay?” He asked, surprising the handsome cowboy for he startled.

 

“You can either take a hundred dollars a week or you can stay here, rent and meals and I’ll give you an allowance for luxuries,” he suggested, knowing his situation may call for a live-in option.

 

Harry frowned. He really didn’t want to stay in the same house as him alone but living in the nearest town would make it much more difficult to get here every day let alone living on his own and paying bills. He stared at Louis, trying to decide his nature with one look.

 

“Would my room have a lock?” He finally asked, thinking up alternatives to ensure his safety. Louis could of course, kick a locked door down such was his bulk but Harry tried to pretend that he wouldn’t do that.

 

The man was built; not that tall and muscled but not overly so, he was just that kind of natural strong that was sexy on a man. His skin was a deep shade of tan that came from being outdoors all day. His hair was a tousled conker brown and long enough to tuck behind his ears. He had blue eyes that had grey in them and were edged with a darker ring; his lashes were dark and caged his eyes dangerously. His face was film-star handsome and he had a strong jaw and cheekbones but when he smiled two dimples appeared that somehow softened his masculine face with a certain boyishness. The length of his lashes and his easy smile softened his look even more. The guy was stunning by anyone’s standards.

 

Still, every time he moved those wide shoulders and bulky arms, Harry was reminded of the danger he could pose.

 

“I can put a lock in,” Louis offered, pretending not to be alarmed at his request.

 

Secretly, he wondered what kind of scumbag Harry was running from and he swore to protect him from such cretins, but still, he didn’t need to know that right now.

 

Harry nodded, once.

 

“Alright. I’ll take the room and help around the ranch.” He decided.

 

Louis let out a relieved breath through his nose and tried not to grin at his small triumph.

 

“Okay, good.” He said. “You worked with horses before?”

 

Harry tilted his head. “A little. But I can cook and do the garden, too”

 

“It’d be a god-send if you could help with the meals,” Louis considered. “I also have sheep, cows and pet rabbits to take care of.”

 

Harry looked up. “You have rabbits?”

 

Louis nodded. “Wanna see?”

 

He smiled and he rose to lead him out to his overgrown vegetable patch. Harry looked to him.

 

“I can help with this, too,” he said right off, heading for the hutches that were sheltered at the bottom of the yard.

 

He quickly began petting the rabbits and guinea pigs there, feeding them weeds from the garden that he recognized as safe for the animals.

 

“Maybe I should let them out here to eat it all down,” Louis joked, reaching to pet the fluffy rabbit Harry had in his arms.

 

Harry startled and jolted, quickly handing him the animal to prevent his closeness, his eyes dropping shyly as Louis bemusedly took up ownership of the rabbit before putting him back.

 

“Well, you can come and pet them any time,” he encouraged. “I sorta adopted them after they got abandoned so they love a bit of fuss…”

 

Harry nodded. “I’d love to,” he assured softly, heading back inside, embarrassed by his skittishness. He may aswell put a sign on his head telling everybody what had happened to him because he wasn’t making a very good job of hiding it.

 

“Uh…do you want to come into town with me?” Louis asked when they got back inside. “I just need to shower up and change…”

 

“I don’t have any money,” Harry reminded him with a wry smile.

 

“If you need anything, I’d be happy to get it for you,” Louis offered and Harry gave him one of those looks again. Like he was asking him what he wanted in return. He really wondered what kind of guys he had met.

 

“No repayment necessary,” he added, making Harry bite his lip guiltily.

 

“I wasn’t…I didn’t…”

 

Louis lifted his brows. Clearly, he _was_ and he _did_. Still…

 

“I’ll go get ready, just let me know when I come down what you decide,” he climbed the stairs to leave him alone with his thoughts.

 

Thoughts he wished he didn’t have to battle every damn day like this.

 

//

 

The journey into town was quiet. Harry looked out of the passenger window at the scenery passing by; not connecting with this world he suddenly found himself in. He wouldn’t be able to stay here for long but he felt reassured that he had a warm, dry place to sleep for a few nights and the ability to eat properly for the short-term.

 

The thought of running away again, of moving on, suddenly filled him with dread. His body felt weary and his heart ached. He wanted more for himself than this life of the run but his past would catch up with him and he didn’t want Louis caught in the cross-fire of that violent past.

 

He sighed; feeling the weight of his problems resting upon his shoulders as he began to chew on his thumb nervously.

 

“So…” Louis interjected into the cab of his truck; trying to bypass the evidently hopeless sound from Harry’s mouth.

 

Harry turned to him, not afraid Louis was pleased to note. Suspicious, maybe but that was one step up from fear.

 

“So?” Harry echoed, waiting for his intended conversation topic.

 

“What do you need in town?” Louis asked lightly. “So I know how much money to give you…”

 

Harry chewed on his lip, studying his worn-out boots. His feet hurt from wearing the almost-bared soles and he desperately needed something sturdier but the cost of new boots was too much for him to ask for.

 

“Um…ten dollars will do,” he hedged, considering his need for a few razors and some basics like a toothbrush and comb.

 

Louis pursed his lips and propped his elbow on his open window ledge.

 

“Don’t take this the wrong way,” he mused, “but you need more than ten dollars.”

 

Harry licked his full pink lips and frowned at him. “I can’t take more than ten dollars.”

 

Louis nodded, sucking his lower lip in thought. “Look, I know it doesn’t mean much to you but I’m a gentleman so although you seem to have this crazy idea that by taking money from me, you somehow _owe_ me something…You should probably know that to a gentleman’s code of honour, that point is moot…”

 

Harry stared at him. The fact he even had a code of honour was all kinds of surprising. Despite the past he was running from; he seemed to have met all kinds of guys over the last few months who wanted something from him in one way or another- mostly just the one way which repulsed him just thinking about it. He shuddered lightly.

 

“I think I need some shoes,” he offered meekly.

 

“I’d say,” Louis commented beside him, smiling lop-sidedly to soften his words.

 

It worked, because the younger man relaxed a little more into his seat.

 

“Clothes?” Louis posed.

 

Harry shook his head. “I can manage.”

 

Louis tapped his thumb on the steering wheel as if curbing his annoyance with his refusal to accept his help.

 

“There’s a thrift store in town. Maybe you’ll take something from there,” he suggested and Harry shrugged shyly.

 

“Okay, and you need a toothbrush and whatnot…” he mentally added up his bill.

 

When they got to the shops, Louis jumped down from the cab and came around to find Harry already out of his seat and ready to go.

 

“Here,” he gave him two fifty-dollar bills. “There’s a shoe-shop right over there,” he pointed to the left.

 

Harry frowned at the bills, darting him a look. “I can’t take this.”

 

“Decent boots will cost you at least eighty dollars,” he counseled. “The rest you can use to buy whatever you like…”

 

Harry’s almost-innocent green eyes gazed at him and he saw the tiniest ghost of a smile form upon his lips.

 

“Louis, how old are you?” Harry asked out of interest.

 

He squinted. “Older than you,” he arched a brow. “I’ll meet you back here in an hour?” He checked and Harry nodded, slowly walking away in a daze-like state, quickly pocketing his money so he wouldn’t be robbed.

 

//

 

Harry got some hard-wearing boots on offer and used the rest of the money to buy a selection of products along with some essential underwear.

 

Gone were the days he enjoyed pulling on Calvin Klein boxers. Now he was lucky to have standard cotton underwear let alone anything sumptuous. He missed those days sometimes. Sometimes in the coldest hours of the night; when owls hooted and mice scrabbled in the undergrowth and his hairs went on end from listening so hard for any kind of noise…sometimes then he imagined himself in his old life, slipping on a silk dressing gown to mooch about the house in.

 

He imagined the warmth a home used to bring him…he imagined belonging in the most basic sense. And he had never really had that. And he certainly didn’t belong anywhere. Especially not here. But he had to try for at least a week, to pay Louis back for his bags of items.

 

“Hey, you did well,” Louis grinned as he approached the truck with his own armfuls of purchases.

 

Harry twisted his lips and nodded.

 

“Well, time we got going,” Louis narrated of their trip and Harry peeked in the back of the truck to see he had done some grocery shopping and laid a few other items into the back already.

 

“What did you buy?” Harry asked as they settled into the journey back to the house.

 

“Wood, for a rain-water butt I want to hook up so I can irrigate the water onto my vegetable patch,” he explained. “Some tools…that kind of thing.”

 

Harry took the opportunity to study Louis while he concentrated on the road. If he wasn’t mistaken, he’d gotten his hair trimmed while he was in town and had a shave, also. The faint smell of after-shave confirmed his suspicion. He smelt nice. It reminded him of a time when meeting men was an exciting prospect. When the smell of his scent was part of his attraction. It reminded him of burying his nose into a man’s neck to seek comfort and protection…

 

He quickly shook himself out of his daydream as he realized the dangerous direction his thoughts were taking. Two hours in the presence of the man and he was already weakening. He began to re-think his plan to stay at the house and bit his lip in worry as he realized he had no other option.

 

Other than running.

 

And although Louis had kitted him out nicely to do just that, he didn’t have it in his heart to up and leave him. He was far too kind to pull such a selfish stunt. But he had to remember why he was here and not get drawn in, he mused.

 

Although, with the handsome horse-hand beside him, he had a feeling that would be a difficult task.

 

//

 

“So, what do you think?” Louis ran his hand over his freshly-shaved jaw and raised his brows in question.

 

The pair of them were sitting down for dinner having spent the afternoon in separate ventures. Louis had cooked up a simple chicken and corn dinner that Harry tucked into hungrily; pausing only to look up as he spoke. He chewed thoughtfully.

 

“You shaved,” he offered, unsure of what else to say.

 

He chuckled. “Yes…but does it suit me? Should I shave every day?” He wondered.

 

Harry remembered his whiskered look of the previous day. And the day before that. He guessed his stubble became nearly a beard while he roamed out here with nobody much to impress. He could already see the shadow of growth under his tanned skin. He couldn’t deny his smooth skin made him handsome…but the rough-hair he’d modeled before somehow suited him better.

 

He tilted his head, thinking of how to answer his pertinent question.

 

“I’m sure the ladies will love it,” he offered eventually. “Do you have a special someone?”

 

He guessed not since he lived alone and hadn’t spoken of a woman in his life but then he didn’t like to assume. The man might have a girl at every port…or ranch, he adjusted mentally.

 

“Ah…no,” Louis graced his answer with a sheepish smile. “I guess I’m past my prime…”

 

Harry guessed him to be around twenty-five. Maybe a little older. He didn’t see how that was an ‘old’ age or why he was referring to himself as such.

 

“What is prime?” He wondered of his measurement.

 

“Twenty one,” Louis grinned, as if remembering an active youth.

 

Harry nodded. “I’m in my prime, then,” he inserted, trying to make conversation.

 

He found it hard, to connect words; to respond to things Louis said. It was like he had lost the knack somehow, to _talk_.

 

Louis’ amusement-warm eyes landed on his and mirth curved his lips.

 

“I’m twenty-seven this year. Now that hurts,” Louis teased.

 

“Obi-Wan to my Anakin,” Harry referenced Star Wars in his humoured reply.

 

Louis’ brows lifted, interestedly, as if considering whether the difference in their ages bothered his house-mate at all. Harry didn’t look bothered. He looked hungry. He brought in the casserole pot and spooned himself some more out in the hope it would encourage Harry to do the same. He did. And he took another hunk of bread and buttered it too, much to Louis’ pleasure.

 

“So what time do I start tomorrow?” Harry wondered of his new job.

 

“I start at 5,” Louis shared. “But you can head out a little later. I have cows and sheep I took in that I have to get to every morning,” he mused.

 

“You’re a rescue ranch?” Harry checked, guessing as much and Louis nodded to confirm his inkling.

 

“Pretty much.”

 

“That’s amazing,” Harry awed with his husky voice.

 

Louis shrugged awkwardly. “I couldn’t let those little fluffy sheep go to the abattoirs,” he admitted. “They kept bleating at me ‘help me, help me’ and they have these big brown eyes…”

 

Harry was looking at him like he was slightly mental and he didn’t blame him.

 

“I don’t get out much,” Louis excused quickly.

 

Harry smirked. “You’re not very sociable then?”

 

Louis squinted. “I prefer being on the land…with the animals.”

 

“I’m surprised you don’t have a dog,” Harry frowned.

 

Louis licked his lips with a furtive look.

 

“I’m getting one, actually…”

 

Harry tilted his head. “That doesn’t surprise me.”

 

“A lady I know had a litter of jack Russels dumped at her dog sanctuary last week,” he said. “She called me but I couldn’t take them all and hand-feed them like she needed so I offered to home one of them instead…once they’re weaned…”

 

Harry gazed at him with large eyes; quietly impressed by his ability to give. He had witnessed it himself these last two days but every time he spoke, it was of someone else’s suffering and how he was able to help and so he did; frequently. He began to feel a little more settled there, a little more reassured that his first night alone with this stranger would be exactly as he hoped.

 

“I love puppies,” Harry offered, eyeing the last helping of casserole in the pot.

 

“I’m stuffed,” Louis stretched to convey the fact. “You want that last bit; I don’t want it to go to waste..?”

 

Harry helped himself to the small leftover portion and began consuming it; more slowly than before.

 

“So, I’ll see you in the morning?” Louis broached. “I’m going to head upstairs to wash up and bed down…”

 

Harry swallowed and nodded. “Okay.”

 

“If there’s anything you need- anytime- just knock on my door, okay?” Louis asked.

 

Harry pressed his lips together and nodded again.

 

“Goodnight, Harry,” he bid before heading up the stairs.

 

//

 

Harry slid the lock across his door; touched that Louis had put one in as he requested. He noticed a padlock on the side with a key and realized it would slip through the hole where the bolt crossed and he clicked the constraint into place; surprised that Louis had thought of the extra security device but obviously realizing his fears.

 

It made him burst into spontaneous tears that he was being so cautious; that his inability to trust meant he had to lock himself in this way. And it touched him more than anything that Louis had given him the means to bolt himself in like this because although he was evidently a very caring guy; he’d still understood his need to protect himself this way but without asking him questions about it.

 

He found himself lying awake listening for a while; slowly letting his body relax as his mind calmed. He was safe here, he knew it. He just didn’t want to let himself become complacent. He would never truly be able to relax while he remembered what he was running from because he knew, deep down, that past would catch him up; it was never far behind him.

 

//

 

He was clean, had clean underwear on and was dressed in jeans and a jumper from his rucksack. His new boots would no doubt rub his feet but he had so many sores from his worn pair, he figured he couldn’t be much worse off.

 

His hair was tethered with a bandana and he had been able to moisturize. Such simple things that made him feel so different.

 

He took in a deep breath of morning air and headed toward the stables; knowing what needed doing without having to check with Louis.

 

He guessed he was up in the fields already since he had missed him at the breakfast table.

 

It was sometime later that Louis came looking for him. He was in the midst of mucking-out when he called his name so he didn’t hear and he was busy forking hay when he came up behind him in the stall.

 

He turned quickly; pointing the fork at him; startled by his approach.

 

“Oh shit!” Harry gasped, getting his breath. “It’s you!”

 

Louis merely held his hands out; low and unthreatening.

 

“Sorry I scared you,” he offered, trying to fix him with his gaze.

 

Harry looked everywhere but at him, the whites of his eyes reminding him of his horses when they got spooked. Louis swallowed and softened his voice.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

Harry lowered his fork and met his gaze, nodding.

 

“Have you eaten?”

 

“I had some cornflakes,” he shared.

 

“Good,” he nodded. “How’s it going in here?”

 

He blew his wisps of curly hair out of his face. “Hard work, but I don’t mind.”

 

“You can ride Hunter, you know,” he offered. “Or another horse if you prefer…”

 

“Really?” He made a face. “I’d feel weird…”

 

“Why?” Louis questioned.

 

“Because they’re yours. You might think I’m riding off with one of them…”

 

Louis smirked. “Truth be told, I wouldn’t mind.”

 

Harry smiled crookedly.

 

“But only because I wouldn’t miss a horse,” he clarified.

 

“I see,” Harry acknowledged.

 

“I wouldn’t want to see _you_ leave,” Louis added awkwardly.

 

Harry lifted one corner of his mouth. “I can’t promise anything.”

 

Louis thought he saw something flicker across his face like pain.

 

“I know,” he said quietly.

 

Harry cleared his throat. “I should get on,” he noted.

 

“Come inside for a coffee-break,” Louis encouraged. “You have all day to finish these stalls.”

 

He propped his pitch fork up and followed him inside.

 

//

 

Coffee was accompanied by biscuits. If Harry didn’t know better, he might suspect that Louis was trying to feed him up. But that was something his mother would have done, not this dangerously good-looking man sitting opposite him sipping coffee from a tin cup.

 

“If there’s anything you want food-wise, you’ll have to write it down for me,” Louis was thinking of the same subject as Harry and Harry found himself expressing his amusement with a crooked smirk.

 

“That’s very kind of you,” Harry offered softly.

 

He had this husk in his voice that Louis had noticed right away but was only now letting himself enjoy. His almost-feminine features were betrayed by his masculine voice and the evident bulk his body would carry once he’d eaten properly for a few weeks. He prayed upwards that Harry would be in residence long enough to get his build back.

 

“How’s your room?” Louis checked, turning the conversation back to his new house-guest.

 

Harry lifted his brows; setting down his cup to the table although his hands were still wrapped around it for warmth.

 

“It’s perfect. Thank you.”

 

Louis nodded, not sure if he should ask questions about Harry’s past. He had a feeling if he broached that subject then he’d end up fleeing again and he wanted the young man to stay more than he could actually fathom why.

 

“There’s something you should know about me,” Louis hedged. After their conversation last night regarding why Louis was single, he guessed he should probably be honest about his lifestyle so that Harry could make an informed decision about his host.

 

Louis guessed most of the townsfolk knew of his nature but the majority of them respected him enough not to make a big deal of it and as he stayed out on the ranch mostly, it didn’t seem to be an issue.

 

“You’re not a murderer are you?” Harry squinted.

 

Louis chuckled at his deduction, finally seeing a sliver of the young man Harry had potential to be.

 

He licked his lips. “I’m gay,” he stated, flicking his eyes straight to Harry’s face to gauge his reaction.

 

He was shocked to see Harry smile knowingly and bite his full lower lip.

 

“I guessed.” He offered quietly.

 

Louis nodded. “Well, you have a right to know,” he commented.

 

Harry’s green eyes met his and held them. “I am, too,” he shared. “That’s how I guessed…”

 

Louis’ brows lifted in utter shell-shock; finding himself swallowing as he absorbed this news. That meant whatever Harry was afraid of suddenly got a whole lot more complicated and a hell of a lot darker for Louis, who now wanted to punch the guy’s lights out that had hurt him.

 

“Well, whaddya know?!” Louis let out a whoosh of breath as he laughed lightly.

 

Harry lifted a corner of his mouth lop-sidedly.

 

“Now we got that out the way…”

 

Louis stood. “I should get on.”

 

Harry tilted his head, confused at Louis’ sudden withdrawal when they were just sharing something…something quite epic and personal.

 

“Alright,” he stood to go back to his own work in the stables.

 

Louis opened his mouth as if to say something and changed his mind, turning to leave the house, decided in his intent to get on.

 

//

 

Harry scattered a pinch of chilli flakes into the rich beef casserole he had been tending to all afternoon. He had no idea that Louis had so many dried and pickled vegetables in his kitchen and it was clear the man didn’t cook because Harry would have used this goldmine of condiments ten times over had he been privy to them back home.

 

He tasted his creation and closed his eyes favourably, a smile peeking across his lips. He put the casserole back and began peeling potatoes.

 

He was just checking the clock when Louis came through the back door with a weary sigh. Harry turned to greet him and saw the tiredness etched on his host’s face.

 

He smiled sympathetically.

 

“Sit down, I’ll make you a cup of tea,” Harry offered.

 

Louis squinted at him with a smirk. “Tea? Isn’t that what the British drink?”

 

Harry shrugged. “You have a tin of tea-bags I may as well use them.”

 

“I do?” Louis frowned.

 

Harry showcased him the double cupboard he had spent all afternoon re-organising. It looked like a chef’s heaven.

 

“Wow, is that mine?” Louis wondered.

 

Harry nodded.

 

“Who knew…” Louis murmured as he eased into a seat on his beaten-up sofa. The same one Harry had been asleep on just short days ago.

 

“Here,” Harry ferried in a cup of warm brown liquid and Louis sipped it warily.

 

Harry watched him as he waited for his verdict.

 

“It’s nice…” Louis frowned suspiciously.

 

Harry smirked as he went back to his potatoes, keen to get them cooking for his intended mash.

 

“Do I have time to shower before dinner?” Louis asked as he came back through to the living room.

 

Harry nodded, his curly hair bouncing as he did so. He’d had his own bath earlier and washed his wild hair but he’d taken the bandana off to wear again tomorrow while he was working.

 

Louis found his gaze focusing on those soft curls; sensing how bouncy they were and wondering how they felt to touch. His throat went dry as he imagined feeling them; running his fingers through that jungle of hair and grasping the strands between his fingers. He licked his lips at the pictures that flooded his head as to what he and Harry would be doing for Louis to need to grasp his hair that way. He almost groaned out loud if it weren’t for the throat-clearing he managed to cover it with.

 

He quickly rose before his new friend saw the reaction in his jeans and he headed to the shower with an annoyed frown.

 

//

 

By the time dinner was served, Louis had given himself a stern talking to. He had reminded himself that 21 year olds did not fancy men five years their senior. And pretty little things like Harry did not a need rough-around-the-edges cowboy ruining his innocent look.

 

Although Louis guessed his friend wasn’t as innocent as he first appeared. In fact, Louis would bet _he_ was the less experienced of the two since he hadn’t actually slept with a guy before.

 

He’d kissed a couple; had the odd grope but nothing more and he ached at the thought of sharing that with someone, one day.

 

“Voila!” Harry served his beef casserole and mash with a flourish.

 

Louis looked at the food and then back at his help and he widened his eyes in pleasant surprise.

 

“Wow, I hired a Michelin chef,” he mused.

 

Harry blushed bashfully and sat with his own plate opposite Louis.

 

“I’m not that good,” he denied.

 

“Believe me, this is gourmet compared to what I cook up…”

 

“Your chicken was good,” Harry assured quickly.

 

Louis lifted his brow. They both knew it didn’t even come near what Harry had made.

 

“I liked it,” Harry added in a sulky murmur under his breath.

 

“This is amazing,” Louis complemented, scooping up mouthfuls of chili beef and mash alternately.

 

Harry nodded. “One of my better creations.”

 

Louis sat back a little and considered him. Such a young man, all lanky and curly hair. He had more tattoos than he’d originally deducted because now he was inside wearing a t-shirt; he showcased a mass of art on his arms.

 

“How many tattoos do you have?” Louis wondered.

 

Harry cleared his throat. “Forty-three.”

 

Louis’ brows lifted.

 

“Wow, that’s some going.” He observed.

 

Harry shrugged. “I like it.”

 

Louis nodded. _So did he_ , truth be told. He had a few of his own down his arms but he hadn’t been brave enough to get inked elsewhere- _yet_.

 

“What does the padlock symbolise?” Louis wondered of the small design on his delicate wrist.

 

Harry pulled his hand off the table and hid it underneath.

 

“Nothing.” He closed off; dropping his gaze.

 

Louis sucked his lip, kicking himself for prying. The guy had forty tattoos and they probably all stood for something painful in his past if he really thought about it. He licked his lips.

 

“Is there any more?” He checked of dinner.

 

His question seemed to lift the moment because Harry looked up; in the most basic sense, chuffed that Louis had asked for a second helping.

 

“There’s loads,” he said before rising to serve him.

 

//

 

There was something Harry liked about being here. It was that he could be himself- his very guarded, very frightened self- and Louis carried on as though nothing weird had happened even when he acted like a prick mid-conversation.

 

As Harry lay in his bed that night, his door securely bolted and padlocked, he let out a sigh. Time was ticking away. Each day meant more time for his past to find him. He closed his eyes and pictured the life he’d left, the one he found so hard to remember.

 

The man he called his lover was no taller than him; but his jet black hair and piercing blue eyes gave him a strong, superior look that reflected his outlook. Harry had always been subservient. In every relationship there was one person who had to back down and be gracious and that person had been him with Toby.

 

Only Toby had taken that huge amount of faith Harry had invested in him and he had completely taken advantage. But even Harry hadn’t guessed the levels with which Toby would go to gain his ego-boost. Bare fists and violence followed by weeping, guilty apologies. The first time he’d been struck he’d almost walked out but Toby had convinced him to stay. He’d convinced him that nobody else would want his lithe, lanky body; tattooed skin or crazy-mess of hair. And for some time, Harry had believed him. For a long time, actually. And in some weird, twisted way, he still believed it.

 

After all, who could love a skinny kid from a broken background?

 

//

 

Louis heard his cries and jumped out of bed. He knew nobody had gotten into Harry's room but the pained sounds coming from the other side of the locked door were too loud to ignore.

 

“Harry?” He called loudly, knocking on his door.

 

No answer.

 

“Harry!” He yelled, pounding on the wood with minor misgiving about scaring his charge to death. “Open up! You’re having a bad dream!”

 

Louis sighed and waited. He heard a thud as Harry’s feet hit the bare floorboards.

 

“Harry?” He checked.

 

“Hold on!” The young man called and Louis sensed the tears in his voice.

 

He waited impatiently on the other side of the door, so close to it he almost fell forward through it when Harry finally opened it to reveal his tall form wrapped in boxers and a tee-shirt. His eyes were rimmed red and they didn’t meet Louis’.

 

Now that they were face to face, Louis didn’t know what to say. He cleared his throat.

 

“Is everything okay?” He aimed for gentle concern even though his heart was ripping through his ribcage, pounding with worry at the nightmares Harry had been having.

 

Harry nodded.

 

“Did you have a bad dream?” Louis checked.

 

Harry nodded again, still not meeting his gaze.

 

Louis frowned; not wanting to push him but wanting to reach him, somehow.

 

“I guess you want to be left alone,” he deducted, sensing the fact he was becoming a father to this young man when he was far too attracted to him to be anything familial.

 

Harry’s eyes shot up then, panic widening them.

 

“Wait-”

 

His voice was huskier than normal, what with it being morning and him being on the verge of tears. Tears he was holding back since Louis knocked on his door.

 

Louis sighed and ached to wrap his arm around Harry’s neck in a fond neck-lock, but knowing ultimately that any movement from him would scare the younger lad off.

 

Harry seemed to be suffering the same problem as Louis- the inability to think of words that adequately expressed his feelings in this moment. All he knew was that he didn’t want Louis to leave.

 

“Come and sit with me for a bit?” Harry eventually managed, standing back to offer Louis a seat on his bed.

 

Louis nodded and entered his room with that easy confidence he always had. No bat of an eyelid, no questions, no weird looks. He just wandered in and fell backwards onto the bed across-ways so that his feet dangled down one edge and his head off the other.

 

Harry came and sat against the head-board; capturing his knees in his arms.

 

“It’s warmer in here,” Louis noted. “Your room faces the east.”

 

Harry nodded. “We could always swap.”

 

Louis smirked. “Nah. I’ve been in there my whole life.”

 

“This is your parents’ house?” Harry gathered, prompting Louis to tell him more.

 

“Yeah, my dad left it to me; he died a short while back. My mom passed away when I was seventeen. It was me and my dad for quite a while.”

 

“Did he know about you? About-”

 

“Being gay?” Louis inserted. He sighed. “I think deep down he always knew. But I never said the words.”

 

“You’re not exactly camp, though,” Harry observed.

 

Louis flicked him an amused look. His eyes were lit with humour and he had a dimpled smile on his mouth.

 

“Why thank you,” he twanged, batting his lashes.

 

Harry smiled at his attempt to make him laugh.

 

“I’m just Louis,” he continued thoughtfully. “I guess I don’t think too much about how I should be acting…”

 

“That’s not a bad thing,” Harry considered with a brow lift, comparing that with his own past and having to act a certain way _all_ the time.

 

Louis looked at him for a long moment and their gazes met and locked. Time seemed to stand still and dust travelled across the room in the sun-rays as they engaged on a deeper level.

 

“What was your dream about?” Louis ventured, bravely.

 

Harry had wondered if he might avoid asking; he seemed to be very respectful and almost afraid to ask him some things. He could see why; considering his strange behaviour but he liked that Louis was challenging him to face his fear.

 

“Stuff,” Harry hedged carefully.

 

“Hmm,” Louis mused. “Fancy narrowing it down a little?”

 

Harry bit his lip. “People. On me. In the dark…just jumping on me…”

 

Louis frowned and nodded; cupping his hands behind his head.

 

“Scary,” he offered gently.

 

“Yeah,” Harry nodded in agreement.

 

“Why were you screaming?”

 

Harry swallowed. “I was shouting at them to get off me…to let me go. They were holding me down and-”

 

He paused. _They were holding him down and hitting him in the stomach_. Or slapping him around the face. Just like his last boyfriend had. And he had a picture of himself with a black eye that he’d gotten once and he kept it in his wallet as a reminder. To never go back, to never be taken in again.

 

His eyes searched the bed to find Louis, wondering if he was expecting an end to his sentence. It looked liked he had closed his eyes and his face was relaxed into snoozy sleep; casting a very gentle angelic glow about him. He smiled at the picture and suddenly felt completely at ease.

 

“You’re my angel, you know,” he murmured, carefully scooting off the bed so as not to wake Louis.

 

He headed downstairs, hoping the kind cowboy could get some much-needed rest while he took care of the animals for him for once.

 

//

 

 

When Louis woke, it was to find himself disorientated. He lifted his head and looked about; recognizing his guest’s room. Almost instantly a pain started in his neck from his rather awkward sleeping position and he vaguely wondered what time it was.

 

Had he really fallen asleep here?

 

That wasn’t like him. Usually once he was up, that was it for the day, he’d never find himself going back to bed in daylight hours unless he had the flu and even then, he would feed the animals before letting himself rest.

 

He stretched and rolled on the bed; finding his new friend absent. He guessed Harry had gone about his duties while leaving him here asleep and he frowned at that. Why would he have done that?

 

He shifted to the edge of the bed and rose; stretching his body out. He felt twice his age but he couldn’t deny the extra rest had done him some good. He felt like he had a lighter load on his body now.

 

He went in search of his house-guest.

 

//

 

Harry had comforted himself in the pet-corner. He sat with his legs crossed and a triplet of fluffy rabbits in his lap, all vying for his attention and overlapped in a bundle as he stroked across their fur; making sure they each got a fuss as he carefully stroked their noses.

 

He loved being here, on this ranch. In a few short days he’d become very attached to the whole set-up and most especially the animals. In the back of his mind his conscience told him that feeling had a lot to do with the caring cowboy who was still to his knowledge, fast asleep in the ranch house.

 

The man was proving to him that not everyone was about inflicting pain and control over him. The man was teaching him to trust again, even in the most basic sense.

 

“You’ll never leave now,” came a warm voice, bringing Harry’s face up in surprise.

 

Louis was pleased to see that he didn’t look as frightened by him now.

 

Harry gave a dimpled grin, squinting into the sunlight that Louis’ stocky form was partly blocking as he approached.

 

“I know,” he agreed softly.

 

Louis crouched beside him and flicked a look to Harry before reaching out.

 

“Can I?” He checked of petting the animals.

 

Harry nodded, watching as Louis’ hand neared his lap; gently stroking the animals that were lazily stretched out there. He imagined Louis’ hand reaching for his lap to stroke an altogether different animal and he swallowed as the image filled his mind and sent an excited feeling around his body.

 

Now that he knew Louis was gay, something about his guard had lowered. By rights, he should be more on edge than ever but actually; his attraction to the older man felt safe. He knew Louis wouldn’t do anything. He trusted him on that.

 

Harry leaned back onto his hands, letting Louis settle to his knees as he scratched the bunnies gently in fuss.

 

“Do they have names?” Harry wondered, his voice coming out huskier than he intended. That had a lot to do with the fact Louis’ hand was still in his lap and closer to his manhood than he’d like.

 

Louis looked at him with a wry smile. “Nah, I don’t really do all that.”

 

“Can I name them?” Harry asked next.

 

Louis was surprised at his boyishness in this moment. It was as if something had completely lifted and the young man before him had lost ten years and about ten pounds of weight from his shoulders judging by his relaxed pose and happy smile.

 

“Go ahead,” Louis encouraged. “You may as well adopt them while you’re here.”

 

Harry nodded, licking his lips. Lips that Louis didn’t fail to notice were full and bright and begging to be kissed. He could feel the charge running between them as they sat here and shared this small but significant moment.

 

The sound of tyres on gravel startled Harry and he shot up; quickly putting the rabbits back in their hutch.

 

“I should start lunch,” he launched up and quickly headed inside; Louis watching him with a confused frown as he went.

 

There went a guy who was hiding from something. He just wished he knew what.

 

//

 

The vehicle on the drive had been Joy, bringing Louis his little jack Russell that he’d promised to take care of.

 

He carried the little bundle inside the ranch house once he’d shared friendly conversation with his friend and she had declined to come in for refreshments.

 

The puppy was busy licking his face as he stepped inside the kitchen to show him off to Harry.

 

“My dog came,” he greeted his younger friend with a bemused smirk.

 

Harry; who had been stood tensely at the counter, immediately dropped his shoulders and his face softened adorably as he approached the animal in Louis’ arms.

 

“He’s beautiful,” Harry cooed, laughing as the dog continued to lick Louis’ chin. “He likes you!”

 

Louis lifted his brow in ire. “Well at least somebody does,” he joked.

 

Harry stuck a finger out to tickle the little dog.

 

“What are we going to feed him?”

 

Louis squinted at him; liking hearing Harry referring to them both as a ‘we’. It sounded like he planned to stay here a bit longer and that thought comforted him.

 

“I have all the stuff we need,” Louis replied smoothly. “I bought it all last week as soon as I knew he’d be coming.”

 

“What are you going to call him?” Harry wondered keenly.

 

Louis shrugged, going through to the living room to lay the baby dog in the spare chair. His father’s chair.

 

“I have no idea.”

 

“What was your dad’s name?” Harry suggested.

 

“William.” Louis supplied.

 

“We could call him Will,” Harry offered.

 

Louis looked to him. “Yeah…I like that.”

 

Harry nodded and smiled, clearly at ease now Louis’ visitor had left.

 

“So are you expecting someone to visit you out here?” Louis enquired lightly.

 

Harry’s face changed from happy to aggrieved and he turned back to the kitchen to busy himself with the evening meal.

 

“No,” he clipped in answer to Louis’ question.

 

Louis nodded casually; knowing his young friend didn’t want to talk about how he came to be here or his rather fearful behaviour but unless he asked, he had a feeling Harry would end up bolting one night and he’d never see him again.

 

A thought which left Louis feeling distraught although he couldn’t identify exactly why that was.

 

Louis cleared his throat to lift the atmosphere.

 

“What are you making for dinner?”

 

Harry turned and looked at him, a frown marring his delicate features.

 

“Why do you let me off the hook all the time?” He wondered, ignoring Louis’ question.

 

Louis lifted his brows in surprise.

 

“Uh…well if you don’t want to talk about it then I’m not going to make you,” he offered by way of an explanation.

 

“But you’re so easy going like that,” Harry almost accused, bemusing Louis. “Any other guy would want to know everything before he let me stay in his house.”

 

Louis shrugged. That was probably the most Harry had said since he came here.

 

“I don’t need to know,” Louis offered.

 

“But I could be running from anything. I could have murdered a guy for all you know…”

 

Louis tried not to laugh out loud at that ridiculous suggestion. He merely met Harry’s searching green eyes with his amusement filled blue ones.

 

“You didn’t,” he replied with a smirk.

 

Harry licked his lips. “But how do you _know_?”

 

Louis bit his lower lip in thought of how to answer.

 

“Out here, let’s just say a guy develops a way of trusting his gut instinct. My gut tells me you’d never hurt anyone,” he added confidently.

 

Harry sucked in a breath at his accurate deduction.

 

“I could be a druggie or a thief or an immigrant,” he continued his argument.

 

Louis sat back and leaned his elbow on the table, propping his head into his hand.

 

“By all means, surprise me,” he challenged knowingly.

 

Harry sighed out in frustration. “So what _do_ you know?” He asked, wondering how much he actually needed to tell him, when he was ready.

 

Louis paused this time. “Only what you’ve told me.” He lied.

 

Harry smirked. “That’s not true.”

 

Louis tilted his head, dropping his hand to the table.

 

“You’re not going to like what I say if I answer,” he broached honestly. “So let’s just pretend I know nothing and when you’re ready and if you want to, you can tell me.”

 

Harry was dishing up while Louis was talking and he carried their plates over, revealing to Louis what his dish tonight was. There was cauliflower cheese generously taking over half of the plate, a baked potato and some white fish steamed on the side.

 

Louis flicked him a look. The guy had a talent that was being wasted at this ranch.

 

“You should seriously go to cooking school,” he suggested.

 

Harry fidgeted awkwardly.

 

“Yeah, well, maybe one day…” he muttered.

 

“Why not?” Louis challenged.

 

“Money, circumstances,” Harry reminded him.

 

Louis nodded slowly. “Okay.”

 

“I want you to tell me,” Harry led and Louis frowned. “What you think about me,” Harry added.

 

Louis chewed thoughtfully.

 

“Why?”

 

Harry swallowed. “So I know how close you are to the truth.”

 

“Without having to tell me, you mean?” Louis wondered and Harry nodded.

 

Well, that made sense. The guy clearly didn’t want to broach his problems himself but being able to agree to someone else’s version of event may make things easier.

 

“I’d prefer you just told me when you’re ready,” Louis tried to insist.

 

Harry met his gaze and held it. “Please.” He asked simply.

 

Louis nodded. “Alright, on one condition.”

 

“Okay,” Harry agreed.

 

“You don’t run out of here without telling me first,” he bargained.

 

Harry was irked that he even knew him well enough to deduct that would be something he’d do should he feel threatened by Louis’ next words. He heaved a sigh.

 

“Okay, I promise.”

 

Louis finished the main part of his meal before speaking again.

 

“You’re on the run from something,” he began and Harry met his blue eyes, nodding lightly. “Or some _one_ ,” Louis added, more accurately.

 

The green in Harry’s eyes darkened and his pupils pinpointed in fear. He almost choked as his throat closed in but he dropped his fork and nodded to confirm Louis’ suspicions.

 

“You’ve been hurt…maybe attacked,” Louis guessed. Harry began to pale and he frowned concernedly at him but the young man nodded, prompting him to go on.

 

“I’m guessing by a guy…” He added and he noticed that Harry’s hands had begun to quiver. He nodded again, now avoiding his gaze.

 

“I don’t know what else,” Louis assured, wanting the fear to leave Harry’s body and for him to finish his meal and smile again like he had moments before when Will had come in.

 

Harry cleared the fear from his throat and sucked in a much-needed breath.

 

“Well, you’re right about one thing. You sure do read people well,” he mused as he began back on his unfinished meal while Louis chased the puppy around the living room; finally capturing him and bringing him to the table.

 

“Why don’t we go for a drive tomorrow?” Louis suggested. “I need to get some hay for the horses…”

 

Harry hung his head, not ready to venture out of his safe place just yet.

 

“I think I’ll stay here.”

 

“It’ll do you good to get off the ranch for a while…” Louis tried to tempt him.

 

Harry gave a rueful grin to the table.

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“Okay,” Louis leaned back. “Then at least take one of the horses out for a ride and check out the ranch. There’s some beautiful views out there.”

 

Harry ventured a look up at his host.

 

“Can’t I go with you?”

 

Louis lifted his brows, surprised the young lad wanted his company. At twenty-one, Louis had wanted nothing to do with his parents and was out with his friends the whole time but then he acknowledged that Harry’s life was a little different. And he wasn’t his dad, just a buddy. And actually Harry looked almost vulnerable sat there; so Louis wondered if he was afraid to go exploring on his own.

 

“Sure. Tell you what, if you get round the animals by the time I bring the hay back, maybe we can head out then…after lunch?” He posed.

 

Harry nodded resolutely.

 

//

 

The animals were all fed; bedded and settled down. The horses were shining healthily. Louis had backed up his trailer to the stables and told Harry they’d unload in the morning when it was cooler.

 

For now, they headed out on the ranch on two large chestnut stallions, both saddled. Louis had on a cowboy hat and Harry had tethered his hair with a bandana; his jeans well-worn and his t-shirt slightly the worse for wear from his travels.

 

“Isn’t it awesome out here?” Louis asked as he led the trail; slowly leading Harry around his boundaries.

 

The sun was still high so Louis took the west route that lent them dappled shade as they foraged.

 

“It’s beautiful,” Harry agreed emphatically.

 

“So when did you know?” Louis asked. “That you liked guys,” he added to clarify.

 

Harry grinned, relaxed with this topic of discussion.

 

“I think I realized for sure when I was twelve. There was a guy in my class and I couldn’t help staring at him, he just looked so perfect,” he described. “I realized I’d never seen a girl who made me feel that way. Like I could just reach out and touch…”

 

“Oh yeah?” Louis teased gently. “What did he look like?”

 

Harry shrugged. “Smart. He had side-parted hair and wore a shirt and trousers even in junior school.”

 

“So that’s your type?” Louis wondered lightly, fishing.

 

Harry didn’t need to know the real reason he was asking these questions was to find out if _he_ came under Harry’s banner of attractive. Not that he planned to _do_ anything, of course. He just wondered, that’s all. Yeah, that was all…

 

Harry was looking at him, amusedly.

 

“What?”

 

“What’s _your_ type?” Harry threw back and Louis smiled graciously.

 

“You might be surprised to know I’ve never had a boyfriend,” Louis shared.

 

Harry _was_ surprised. He licked his lips curiously.

 

“Seriously?”

 

Louis nodded. “It’s not entirely widely-accepted here,” he broached. “I’ve kissed guys, but being with one in any other way…it hasn’t exactly been easy.”

 

Harry nodded. “That’s really sad.”

 

Louis shrugged. “I could have found someone if I really wanted. I mean I don’t give a fuck what anything thinks about me, but…well, I wouldn’t want to put anyone through that you know? The whole small-town acceptance _thing_.”

 

“The thing is, Louis, you might be surprised,” Harry commented as they continued to ride side by side. “Someone will _want_ to go through that for you, to be with you. Someone will want to prove they’re worth your love…”

 

Louis almost choked on his own spit. _Fuck_. Did he have to say things like that? Sexy, amazing things? He was hoping that the younger lad would reveal something of himself that Louis could use as a deterrent for liking him. He liked him way too much at the moment and he’d only known him a matter of days. He’d never met anyone so delicate, so vulnerable and so unavoidably _male_ at the same time.

 

“Well,” he cleared his throat as he thought of words that constituted an acceptable reply. “I hadn’t thought of it like that,” he conceded softly.

 

Harry smiled; seemingly pleased he had given Louis something to think about.

 

“What about you?” Harry turned Louis’ question back on him.

 

“Since I was fifteen,” Louis answered easily. “A little later than you.”

 

“And how?” Harry prompted.

 

“Some girl tried to kiss me at prom. I was sick.” Louis recounted.

 

Harry let out a loud whoop of laughter and instantly covered his mouth self-consciously as three partridges flew up from the loud noise startling them.

 

“Don’t be afraid to laugh,” Louis counseled. “That’s the first time I’ve heard it since you came.”

 

Harry nodded bashfully, flicking Louis’ a look.

 

“Do you think I’m fucked up?”

 

Louis smirked. He liked that they could talk like this now, that barriers were coming down, however slowly.

 

“No,” Louis offered honestly, meeting his gaze.

 

Harry gazed at him a while before looking away.

 

“Come on, let’s canter-up. We won’t get round by sun-fall otherwise…” Louis flicked his reins to instruct his horse and Harry followed suit.

 

“Yee-ha!” Harry yelled, sending his horse into action while Louis laughed ahead of him.

 

//

 

It had been an incredible journey, riding around the acres of land Louis’ owned. He’d seen all kinds of wild-life and landscapes on his route and Harry had come back refreshed and energized.

 

He’d cooked a quick rice and vegetables with chicken for dinner, allowing Louis to get an early night ready for the hay baling tomorrow and Harry had headed to bed, exhausted but happy.

 

It was in the late hours that his nightmares hounded him. When all was dark and quiet around him, they snuck into his head and played havoc with his mind.

 

When he was sleeping on the streets he found the background noises a welcome distraction from the images he tried to bury deep down, but the reality of his past kept fighting back; refusing to be buried.

 

_He was sleeping; soundly in the bed, the covers wrecked from hours of love-making. The sheets were black and the satin top sheet rested over his form attractively._

_Something was pressing on him; weighing him down. He tried to open his eyes but it was black, all around and he couldn’t see._

_The weight got heavier; he couldn’t breathe and he realized a body was upon his; an aroused body. He tried to wriggle, to squirm, he tried to fight the weight away but it wouldn’t go._

_“What are you doing?!” he yelled, feeling hands pressing to his thighs, pushing them apart. He wasn’t ready for this, he wasn’t ready for penetration. He needed more time, he needed touch…he needed to be kissed, first._

_“No!” He screamed as the weight bore down; pushing his thighs apart, forcing penetration into his anus where he felt pain shaft through him._

_“No! Get off me!”_

Harry flailed his arms and fought against the restriction he felt; crying out as his dream continued all the while Louis was trying to calm him.

 

“Harry! Wake up!” Louis called, holding his wrists so he wouldn’t hurt himself but fearing he was making things worse.

 

Louis had been shocked to discover Harry hadn’t locked his door tonight and he’d fought with himself whether he should even enter but he couldn’t just stand there and listen to his friend in pain, so he’d ventured inside the room only to observe Harry mid-nightmare, fighting against an imaginary evil.

 

“Harry!” He yelled again as the young lad on the bed fought him with a strength that surprised Louis. He’d evidently been keeping strong while he was on the run.

 

“No! Get off!” Harry woke suddenly, breathing hard and drenched in sweat. His curls were messy on his head and his eyes searched for the truth. They settled on Louis who was perched on the end of the bed.

 

“You left the door unlocked,” Louis said quickly of his presence there. He gently let go of Harry’s wrists. “I was trying to stop you smacking yourself in the face…”

 

Harry swallowed, looking around the room, eyeing Louis warily. Had Louis tried to touch him in his sleep? Is that why he’d had the dream? Is that why he was sat there, holding his arms that way?

 

Louis quickly stood and held up his hands in surrender at the confused look on Harry’s face.

 

“I promise, I was only trying to stop you hurting yourself. Nothing more…”

 

Harry took a few deep breaths and came to earth from his devilish place; cupping his hands and planting his face in them.

 

“It felt so real,” he whispered hoarsely.

 

Louis swallowed painfully and nodded. “Dreams always do.”

 

Harry brought his knees up to rest his hands on and felt the emotions of his memories overwhelm him. For months he’d had to fight these images down, he’d had to stop himself from crying no matter how badly he’d wanted to because on the street, crying equaled weakness and if you were weak, you may as well be dead. But now his wall of strength came tumbling down and he fell apart on his bed; in Louis’ house while the older man watched on, concernedly.

 

Louis let Harry cry for a moment before sitting back down, this time facing the same way. He timidly reached out a hand to rub his back comfortingly and Harry looked at him, testingly.

 

“It’s okay,” Louis said softly, wanting to reassure him.

 

He had tears wetting his face and he was a bit of a mess but Louis didn’t much care because the next thing that happened stole his breath away.

 

Harry shifted over and threw his arms around Louis’ neck, seeking comfort and Louis couldn’t do anything other than wrap his own strong arms around the slimmer lad’s body and hug him back; holding him securely in his arms.

 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Louis soothed gently, letting the young man expel his upset all over his shoulder while he rubbed his back and shh’d him softly.

 

“You can tell I’m a fucking gay boy,” Harry joked as he pulled back, awkwardly. He wiped his face with his bare arms until he chose the hem of his t-shirt instead.

 

The lift of the material offered Louis a glimpse of Harry’s belly and he noticed a large black butterfly high up under his pecs and a ripped stomach despite his skinny appearance. He licked his lips and averted his gaze when Harry looked at him.

 

“Sorry about that,” Harry husked with a twist of his lips.

 

Louis cupped his upper arm assuringly.

 

“Any time. Seriously,” Louis added.

 

Harry nodded, sucking his upper lip.

 

“I’ll let you get back to sleep…” Louis offered, standing.

 

He didn’t want to leave the room at all, truth be told but he shouldn’t even have come in here. As he was walking towards the doorway, he heard two soft words cast across the room.

 

“Thank you,” Harry appreciated.

 

Louis turned and smiled in the light from the hall. “Goodnight,” he parted.

 

//

 

Harry was making a cooked breakfast as Louis rose at the ungodly hour of 5am. He flicked a look to the curly-headed lad and let his gaze roam quickly over him as if checking for injuries or issues on his lanky form.

 

“Wow, you’re up early,” Louis observed.

 

Harry smiled shyly as he attentively cooked in a skillet.

 

“Couldn’t sleep,” Harry offered by way of an explanation.

 

Louis helped himself to coffee and sat at the big table.

 

“You don’t have to cook like this every meal, you know,” Louis said.

 

“I know,” Harry replied lightly, distracted by his art.

 

He whipped his pan off the heat and headed for the table where plates were already laid. He carried a hot plate with an oven mitten and presented that to Louis first; showcasing his cooked meats of bacon and sausages.

 

“I’m gonna get so fat,” Louis mused as he heartily helped himself to meats while Harry hovered at his side and Louis realized he was waiting before he served his eggs.

 

Harry spooned a large mound of scrambled eggs onto Louis’ plate and Louis squinted at them, seeing something in there other than egg.

 

“It’s onions,” Harry offered. “A little chili…some herbs…this and that…”

 

Louis tasted them eagerly, not wanting them to ruin before he had a chance to indulge in Harry’s talent. He closed his eyes and a huge smile gave out on his face as the taste pleasured him.

 

“Jesus, these are amazing…” Louis commented before tucking back in with gusto; his meat also perfectly cooked with something a little extra about them he couldn’t define but that made the meal all the more worthwhile.

 

“Well, we have a tough morning,” Harry justified his opulent start to the day.

 

“You need to do something with this, Harry,” Louis insisted once more. “You’re wasted serving this up to a cowboy like me.”

 

Harry shrugged. “It’s not wasted if you enjoy it.”

 

Louis smirked. “I’d eat these every day if I could.”

 

“You could,” Harry offered. “You hired me to cook for you so if you want them every day, I’ll do them…”

 

Louis blinked at Harry’s reminder of their business deal.

 

“I might pay you to help out but we’re a partnership. I don’t expect you to wait on me hand and foot.” He assured.

 

Harry flinched at Louis’ use of the word ‘partnership’. It had been a long time since he had been equal to anybody and he wasn’t ready to be treated as such yet, either.

 

“I’d just prefer to be the maid,” he joked brokenly and Louis frowned at that but didn’t say anymore.

 

“Where’s Will this morning?” Louis checked of their new addition.

 

Harry pointed to the living room with his knife. “He’s asleep on the chair you gave him. I took him out this morning for a walk.”

 

Louis choked on his mouthful. “What time did you get up?!” He wondered.

 

Harry smirked. “Truth is, I didn’t get back to sleep,” Harry admitted.

 

Louis licked his lips, setting down his cutlery.

 

“You should go back to bed. I can manage the hay.”

 

Harry shook his head. “No, I want to work.”

 

“You don’t owe me anything, Harry,” Louis insisted. “You don’t have to work off the money I gave you.”

 

Green eyes lifted and met his. “I want to work,” he repeated softly, emphatically and Louis realized that work for him was a distraction.

 

“Alright,” Louis lifted his knife and fork to finish his meal. “Then I guess we best get to it.”

 

//

 

Although it was early and the sun wasn’t fully charged yet, the men found the hay baling hot work. Louis had stripped off his tee-top to work in his jeans alone around his fifth trip from the trailer to the barn but Harry was still wearing his; albeit soaked through with sweat.

 

Louis noted the fact and sighed out, knowing Harry didn’t feel comfortable to undress in front of him yet; which he could understand after last night and Harry’s obvious misconception that he’d gone into his room to do something untoward, but still. His heart ached at the knowledge Harry was still hurting in some way.

 

The taller lad’s body was muscled nicely, he had long legs and a slim; lithe body. His arms and chest showed bulk and Louis already knew his belly was ripped.

 

He compared the lanky lad with his own physique. He had a big butt and his thighs were muscular but he was overall fairly skinny. His chest wasn’t defined and his arms although strong didn’t bulge the way Harry’s did.

 

He always wondered what guys would see in him. He was shorter than average and although he had a steel about him most didn’t cross, he still felt small sometimes. His hair was constantly a mess even though he had straight hair it still ended up crazy.

 

He sighed out; feeling inferior and wondering if he’d ever manage to find love with his hang-ups about his body but he prayed upwards that he’d find his soul-mate and get over his worries. That’s if he even managed to get beyond kissing a guy of course…

 

“Louis…hey, Lou!” Harry called, bringing Louis’ round from his thoughts.

 

“Huh?” Louis looked up as he dropped his bale of hay in the barn.

 

Harry smiled at him bemusedly.

 

“I said, do you want a glass of lemonade?” He repeated.

 

Louis frowned. Harry was shirtless. He was stood before him; completely bare-chested and he couldn’t distract his gaze away from his milky skin if he tried. The guy had several tattoos across his body, all of which he couldn’t take in because he was too busy appreciating his tall physique.

 

“Lou?” Harry said again, thankfully oblivious to his perusal otherwise Louis figured he’d send the younger guy running quicker than a rabbit in headlights such was the intensity of his gaze.

 

“Uh, yeah, sure,” Louis agreed; struggling with his thoughts.

 

Harry had taken off his top. He was comfortable. He’d only moments before been aggrieved that he hadn’t felt able to strip off and then he’d gone and surprised him. And he’d done the one thing he’d sworn not to do. Stare at him like a lion eyeing up his lunch.

 

Not that he could help looking at Harry that way since the younger guy was an attractive package; not least for his personality, but when he got his clothes off and showcased that decorated body…well, Louis considered he was in deep trouble here. Deep, serious, unending trouble.

 

He headed up the yard to join Harry in the house; only a crunching on the drive brought his gaze up. He walked up to the ranch entrance to greet his visitor; not sure who was due to come by.

 

A black 4x4 stopped at the arch where the sign hung to advertise Louis’ ranch.

 

“Hey there,” Louis greeted as a window buzzed down.

 

A guy in a suit was seated comfortably in the air conditioned vehicle; his black hair neatly slicked back and blue eyes piercing Louis’.

 

“Howdy,” The man retuned, somewhat in a mocking fashion Louis felt.

 

“How can I help you?” Louis wondered, leaning on the window pane of the car door.

 

The executive inside had a mildly disgusted look on his face and leaned back but Louis wanted to get closer to check him out.

 

“I’m looking for someone,” the man broached.

 

Louis nodded casually, internal alarm bells going off in his head. He knew that eventually someone would show up here in relation to his house-guest but he didn’t expect it to be so soon.

 

The suited-up guy pulled a photo off his dashboard and showed it to Louis. It was of a woman, around his age, with blonde hair and blue eyes.

 

“Nope, haven’t seen her,” Louis replied as he looked back at the man; only to find him looking across his yard with interest.

 

Louis looked over to make sure Harry hadn’t come back out, hoping the younger lad had heard the car and chosen to stay indoors.

 

“If you do, would you call me?” The man asked politely, pulling out a business card.

 

Louis took it and nodded. “Sure thing,” he agreed, saluting as the 4x4 turned in the road and left the ranch.

 

He checked the name on the card. _Toby Smith_. Now, was he meant to mention this to Harry or not, he wondered? If this was a guy he knew, he might panic and flee. But if he didn’t tell him and the guy came back…well, then they needed to be prepared for that so they could hide him rather than Harry being unaware if he should choose to re-visit which Louis had a feeling he might.

 

He trudged indoors, arguing with his conscience about what he should do.

 

//

 

“You know, we should go for a beer tonight, we’ve earned it,” Louis broached as he set down his empty glass and Harry refilled his lemonade from the jug he’d made.

 

Harry bit his lower lip, unsure of venturing into town.

 

“It’ll be dark, no-one will see us,” Louis suggested.

 

The reason he came up with this plan is because he knew by now, Toby Smith would be onto the next town. And he wanted Harry to be as relaxed as possible when he told him about the visitor, but until Harry faced his fear of going out in town then he’d always be afraid.

 

Harry met his gaze and held it, those green orbs telling Louis so much more than the words that came out of his mouth.

 

“I guess we could go for one,” he allowed.

 

“You can borrow a shirt if you need one,” Louis added with a teasing smile and Harry returned it gracefully.

 

“I ought to, my wardrobe is a little thread-bare,” he considered.

 

“We can work on that,” Louis reassured him.

 

It was much later on that the pair of them jumped into Louis’ truck and headed out of the ranch. Harry had pulled a beanie over his curly locks and only his fringe was showing; flat under the hat. He’d borrowed one of Louis’ pale blue shirts to put over a white tee and somehow the colour brought out the innocence in his young face; despite the sexual experience Louis had no doubt his younger friend possessed.

 

He pulled into the lot of a small bar just a couple of miles from the ranch, checking for a black 4x4 and seeing none. He jumped out and led the way into the venue.

 

Harry followed shyly with his hands jammed in his pockets; staying close to Louis as the older man approached the bar and ordered them a pint each.

 

“How do you know that’s what I wanted?” Harry teased as Louis handed him the first glass as the other was poured.

 

Louis frowned. “We said a beer, right?”

 

Harry’s twinkling eyes gave him away. Louis let out an amused sigh and smiled.

 

“I see, it’s like that,” he teased back.

 

Harry shrugged, taking a sip from his glass and hedging looks about him frequently.

 

“You don’t have to look so worried,” Louis offered as he turned with his glass. “I’ll look after you.”

 

Harry met his gaze, unsure of what to say. The fact he had someone offering to protect him went a lot deeper than he’d ever be able to express. But he also wanted to protect his protector. He wanted to shun Louis’ offer and tell him to save himself if it should ever come to it because he’d never forgive himself if anything happened to the kind cowboy he’d begun to care about.

 

“That’s very noble but nobody should protect me but myself,” Harry ventured.

 

Louis wondered at his words, but moved to find them a perch, noting that the Poole table was free.

 

“You up for it?” He asked Harry.

 

Harry shrugged. “Why not?”

 

It was man’s game; there were two other tables in use. Harry soon realized why Louis had brought them here as the game completely took his mind off his other worries as he focused on his shot and stopped looking around him.

 

They struck up a lightly competitive game; grinning as they potted a ball and groaning as they missed one.

 

“Oops,” Louis turned and apologized to a patron as he accidentally skewered them with his cue. “Sorry!”

 

The man saluted him and continued on his way and Louis shot Harry a grin that deepened his dimples and made his handsome face shine.

 

“Maybe next time,” he teased of his accidental weapon.

 

Harry grinned back; leaning casually to the side as Louis took his next shot. When he missed, Harry moved to take his turn and he noticed a pretty brunette approach Louis as he went to lean in the space Harry vacated.

 

Harry leaned over the table to take his shot, flicking his eyes over to Louis to check the progress with the brunette and he noticed the girl leaning into Louis’ side, chatting to him but the cowboy’s eyes were on _him_. The blue-grey orbs of his shorter friend were trained intensely on his movements and Harry’s felt his hairs rise with awareness.

 

It had been a long time since he felt goose-bumps over someone and the feeling surprised him, no matter how attractive he found the man before him. It took more than attraction for him to feel sexy and the way Louis was watching him right now, made him feel very sexy. It reminded him of the way he had been eyeing him the yard earlier; although Harry knew he’d tried to hide it. And strangely, he hadn’t felt uncomfortable with that longing look. If anything, he’d reciprocated it by sneaking glances at Louis’ own bare torso but he sensed that Louis didn’t value his own worth although he wasn’t entirely sure why not.

 

He focused on his ball and sunk it; ultimately winning the game. He pumped his fist and let out a happy ‘Yes!’ at winning.

 

“Cheat!” Louis called, slightly ignoring his female companion in doing so.

 

Harry rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out, automatically re-setting the table for another game.

 

“I’ll play ya,” came a husky voice from behind Harry.

 

An older, hells-angel type guy in a leather vest and jeans; with a beard and bandana was smiling at him, friendly enough.

 

Louis called out across the room.

 

“Harry, meet my friend, Jim!”

 

Harry looked from Louis back to his challenger. He offered his hand.

 

“Hi,” Harry greeted shyly.

 

“Now don’t be shy, princess,” the man teased him and Harry actually blushed at his nickname.

 

Did he know he was gay? Was it _that_ obvious?

 

“He knows,” came a murmured voice in his ear, startling him and Harry turned to look quickly at Louis who was now by his side, minus his female friend.

 

“You told him?” Harry checked.

 

Louis laughed. “No, he has a gay-dar,” he explained. “But he’s a good guy.” He added.

 

Harry nodded took his position to break; the other man giving him the advantage in doing so. He potted two or three balls until he missed and sat beside Louis while Jim took his go.

 

“Where’s your friend gone?” Harry teased Louis.

 

“Ah that’s Ellie,” he said. “She asks me out every damn time I come here…”

 

“She doesn’t know then,” Harry deducted.

 

Louis shook his head.

 

Harry got up as his turn came about again and Jim sat beside Louis.

 

“Where’d’ you find him then?” His oldest- and kindest- friend asked with a smile.

 

Louis gave in to his fatherly teasing.

 

“He was sleeping in my barn,” Louis shared.

 

“He’s pretty,” Jim offered.

 

Louis nodded, looking into the distance where the tall young man bent over the table and looked every inch the rocker with his beanie taming his hair and his tattoos decorating his body.

 

“Yup,” Louis affirmed with his voice.

 

“So?” Jim led.

 

Louis looked at his friend. “So?”

 

Jim grinned. “Are you…?”

 

Louis blushed and squirmed awkwardly. “No.”

 

“You should be,” Jim encouraged. “You’ve given up too much for this town to start worrying what people will think.”

 

“It’s more what _he_ thinks that matters,” Louis nodded towards his new friend. “I don’t know that he’s interested.”

 

“He is,” Jim assured.

 

Louis laughed. “Okay, then Mr. Psychic!” He punched Jim in the arm affectionately.

 

“He thinks I’m chatting you up,” Jim shared and Louis frowned, darting a look to Harry only to find him paused from his shot, watching him.

 

Their eyes met and Louis silently kept his gaze as if to assure him it was _him_ he was watching, too and not the older man beside him.

 

“See,” Jim relayed knowingly as Harry went to sip his drink; having missed his last shot but not wanting to interrupt the two men while they sat chatting intimately.

 

“Take your shot, old man,” Louis pushed him gently off the stool beside him and Harry quickly bee-lined for the gap, filling it with a furtive look around the room.

“He’s gonna win,” Harry told Louis knowingly.

 

“I wouldn’t be so sure,” Louis smiled as Jim winked at him across the table, deliberately fluffing his shot.

 

Harry jumped up, allowing Jim to sit back down.

 

“You’re seriously going to rig the game?” Louis asked his friend.

 

“You want me to beat him?” Jim looked surprised.

 

Louis chuckled. “No, I guess not.”

 

“Then without sounding big-headed, I have to fake to let him win.” Jim mused.

 

Louis nodded, seeing Harry heading back.

 

“I missed,” the lad told Jim, this time taking charge of his seat unlike before when he waited for Jim to move.

 

Jim nodded and stood.

 

“Want to head back after this game?” Louis checked with Harry.

 

The younger lad turned and smiled gratefully. “Yeah, if that’s okay…”

 

Louis nodded, smirking as Jim came over again.

 

“Your game, princess,” Jim told Harry and Louis elbowed him as he sat.

 

“Stop calling him that, you’re embarrassing him.” Louis complained lightly.

 

“He is a princess, look at him. He should be well-looked after by the look of him. He’s all dainty and delicate…”

 

Louis frowned, suddenly filling with doubt. “Yeah, you’re right…”

 

“And you’re just the guy,” Jim added.

 

Louis grimaced. “How can I be? I can’t promise anyone a life of luxury. I’m not a diamonds and rose-petals man. How will I ever be enough for a guy like him?” He wondered.

 

Jim considered his younger friend with concern etched on his face.

 

“You’re the best person I know,” Jim offered. “And you take care of everybody. That’s more than money can buy.”

 

Louis bit his lip unsurely. “Not enough for a princess,” he stated very quietly.

 

“You’re worth more than a fucking princess,” Jim cast and turned to hug Louis spontaneously, surprising the younger of the two.

 

“Hey!” He laughed around Jim’s bulky form. “Put me down!”

 

Jim pulled away and looked up, seeing Harry gazing at him and Louis; a weird look on his face.

 

“You all done, champ?” He asked, checking the table and seeing it was empty of balls.

 

“Yeah…” Harry nodded and put his cue down on the table to walk away.

 

//

 

“Now look what you’ve done,” Louis stood to go after his new friend.

 

“What? Made him jealous?” Jim grinned knowingly.

 

Louis tilted his head. “I doubt it. But even if you had, how is that helping me?”

 

“Because you seem to have this crazy notion that boy doesn’t like you and I know better,” Jim crowed. “And I just proved it.”

 

Louis stood and gave him another quick hug.

 

“Until next time…” Louis parted familiarly.

 

“Bring some girls next time,” Jim teased.

 

Louis rolled his eyes and saluted before he went after Harry.

 

Harry was leaning on the passenger door of the car; almost sulky in his stance.

 

“Ready to go?” Louis checked lightly.

 

Harry nodded and Louis opened the truck where they both climbed in.

 

“He let me win, didn’t he?” Harry spoke in the dark of the cab as Louis maneuvered the truck out of the parking lot.

 

He licked his lips. “Yeah,” he admitted. “He’s a sweet guy like that.”

 

“You didn’t say you had a boyfriend,” Harry broached with a hurt in his voice Louis didn’t miss.

 

Louis almost laughed out loud at his suggestion but realized that would only anger Harry even more.

 

“He’s straight,” he said simply of his life-long friend.

 

Harry frowned and lifted his hand to run his fingertip over his lips thoughtfully.

 

“I thought-” He began, but didn’t progress.

 

“We go way back,” Louis explained of their bond.

 

“I just thought the way he called me princess and then sat with you…”

 

“I told him not to call you that,” Louis shared softly.

 

Harry nodded. “What did he say about me then?” He wondered.

 

Louis smirked. He was sure Harry really _didn’t_ need to know what Jim had said, he mused.

 

“Just that you seemed cool,” he offered diplomatically.

 

“You’re such a bad liar,” Harry guffawed as he looked over, challenging Louis in his answer.

 

Louis pressed his lips together. Yeah, maybe he was, because he didn’t have much need to lie. Was that such a bad thing?

 

“He only said good things,” Louis re-phrased.

 

“Oh yeah?” Harry’s brows lifted as he lightened the moment with humour. “Anything in particular he liked?”

 

He was fishing for compliments and Louis felt like indulging him.

 

“He mentioned your tattoos,” he offered of the one thing he himself found attractive on the young man.

 

Harry nodded nonchalantly.

 

“Anything else?”

 

“He said you’re good looking,” Louis shared.

 

“He didn’t say that,” Harry teased.

 

Louis laughed. “No, okay he didn’t use those _exact_ words….”

 

“For a guy who calls me princess, I don’t expect any masculine attributes to my appearance,” he allowed.

 

Louis nodded. “Well just goes to show what he knows,” he commented of Harry’s very obvious masculinity.

 

Harry shot him a look.

 

“Tonight was fun,” he broached.

 

Louis smiled, pulling into the drive.

 

“Yeah, it was,” he smiled over at him.

 

“I’m glad you took me out.”

 

“I know how hard it must be for you,” Louis allowed as he pulled up and they both exited the truck and headed for the ranch.

 

They came inside and Louis turned on the lights while Harry checked on Will. He picked up the puppy only for the small creature to begin licking his face, making him giggle.

 

“This guy is so cute!” Harry sat with him and cuddled him.

 

“He’s adorable,” Louis came and sat beside him, reaching across to pet the animal; realizing how close he had gotten to Harry without even thinking.

 

Harry offered him a smile to assure him he didn’t need to move.

 

“It’s nice seeing you happy,” Louis commented.

 

Harry smirked. “Yeah. Well you only have yourself to credit for that.”

 

Louis looked away bashfully. “No, you make your happiness. I just gave you a place to do it.”

 

Harry reached over and cupped his knee, just gently.

 

“You should listen to me when I talk,” Harry chided with a soft voice and a flicker of a smile.

 

Louis swallowed. If what he was saying was true, then-

 

“You make me happy, Lou,” he expressed; speaking Louis’ imaginings aloud.

 

Louis’ heart broke at the thought of the news he had to tell him; and right in this moment when everything was perfect. He could almost burst into tears at the thought of it, but more than anything he wanted to be honest with Harry and build something real with him; even if it was just a friendship.

 

“That’s going to change,” Louis ventured bravely, turning a little in the chair to face Harry.

 

Harry frowned and twisted around, too.

 

“Why?”

 

“There’s something I have to tell you.” He admitted.

 

Harry’s face suddenly drained of colour.

 

“Oh god…”

 

Louis took Will from his hands and let the puppy roam the living room while they talked. He wanted to take Harry’s hand and squeeze it but he took a deep breath instead and tried to think of the best words to use to describe what had happened earlier in the day.

 

“Someone came by today,” Louis began. “When you came to make the lemonade.”

 

“I heard a car…” Harry said, confirming Louis’ suspicions that the young lad wouldn’t have missed that.

 

“It was a black 4x4,” he offered, seeing if that rang any bells.

 

Harry leaned forward; resting his forearms against his thighs and Louis could see his breathing had gotten suddenly shallow.

 

“ _No_ , how did he find me….how the _fuck_ did he find me? And _already_?” He muttered, his hands shaking with fear as he looked up; standing to run and grab his stuff so he could flee.

 

“Harry, wait,” Louis called as Harry ran up the stairs and burst into his guest room.

 

“I can’t stay here! He knows where I am! He fucking knows where I am now, its all fucking _ruined_!” The slim lad yelled at himself.

 

“Harry, just calm down,” Louis put his hands out soothingly. “He doesn’t know you’re here…”

 

“Did he have a picture?” Harry shot Louis a frightened look.

 

“Not of you,” Louis shared.

 

“He was scoping the place out. He’s coming back… _fuck_! I have to get out of here….” He grabbed his rucksack and went for the dresser but Louis blocked him.

 

“Don’t go,” Louis begged. “He has no idea that you’re here. I agree that he’ll come back but we can be prepared for that. We can hide you.”

 

Harry’s shrewd gaze zeroed in on Louis’.

 

“You have no _fucking_ idea what you’re dealing with,” he accused sharply. “I can’t just fucking hide and he’ll go away!” He cast, his hands still shaking evidently. “He’ll hurt you…and me…definitely me,” he added.

 

Louis grasped his wrists as he went for the drawers situated behind him.

 

“I can protect you.”

 

“ _I_ can’t fucking protect _you_!” Harry burst, throwing Louis’ hands off him. “Don’t you get it? He’s a fucking monster!”

 

Louis sucked in a breath, helpless to convince his friend that he could save him.

 

“Running isn’t the answer.” Louis tried a different tact.

 

“Running saves _you_ any pain and anguish,” Harry assured.

 

Although he’d cast off Louis’ touch, he was still stood before him; in front of the dresser.

 

“I don’t care about that,” Louis cast urgently. “I’d go through it to see you free…”

 

Harry flicked his steely green gaze upwards again. “Well _I_ won’t see you go through that,” he swore. “ _I_ care.”

 

Louis rubbed his lips together thinking of words to convey how he felt without having to spell it out.

 

“I’m not letting you leave,” he went for his last option, to refuse Harry the right to leave.

 

Harry gritted his teeth in annoyance.

 

“Either you move or I move you,” he threatened, surprising Louis with his mean-streak. He guessed he’d needed it on the streets but it still didn’t seem his true nature.

 

“Then you’ll have to move me,” Louis widened his feet and folded his arms.

 

Harry moved swiftly, taking Louis by surprise as he shoved his hands into his chest; throwing him against the dresser where he rebounded onto the floor.

 

He rolled on the floor with an agonized groan, watching as Harry stepped over him to open his drawers and quickly empty them.

 

“Hey,” Louis grabbed his leg and dragged him onto the floor; slowly crawling over him to pin him down; albeit wriggling like a worm on a bait hook.

 

“Louis, let me go,” Harry wrestled under his weight.

 

Louis waited for the fight in him to go; and it did, slowly as Harry stopped resisting. Louis was almost waiting for the fear to replace that bravado; but the young man underneath him didn’t look at him with fear-filled eyes. He merely gazed at him, begging for help now that his will was won over.

 

“Don’t leave,” Louis asked, straddling Harry’s hips as he held his wrists to the floor, not feeling the need to pin his legs down anymore.

 

Harry turned his face away and Louis realized he was crying. He quickly released his wrists and shuffled back; pulling him into a sitting position where he grasped him tightly into a hug. He felt Harry’s arms wrap around him in response and bury his face into his neck.

 

Louis gently stroked the back of his head and pressed his lips to temple; murmuring soft words to comfort him.

 

“I’ll protect you, I promise…just please don’t go…you’re safe here, with me…I promise…nothing will happen to you…”

 

Harry buried his face deeper into Louis’ neck until he felt ready to face him again. Cloudy green eyes focused on blue ones.

 

“He raped me, Lou. He raped me and beat me until I had to get out of there….you don’t understand. You don’t get how evil he is…how intent he is to hurt you.” Harry insisted.

 

He scrabbled up, forcing Louis to stand, too. He watched as Harry pulled a folded-up photograph out of his wallet.

 

He handed it to Louis and the image there sucked the air out of his lungs.

 

Harry, in a hospital bed, hooked up to drips and with a dark bruise under one eye, smiled fakely into the camera.

 

“He took this to remind me why I went that place,” Harry shared. “To remind me what I did wrong this time, to remind me not to do it again. And when I was asleep, he raped me. I had to get out…and I have to get out of here, too,” he begged.

 

Louis stood strong.

 

“We’ll fight this together.” He assured, appalled at the life Harry had left; at the abuse he’d suffered at another man’s hands.

 

“I won’t let you,” Harry denied.

 

Louis looked at him, desolate.

 

“So you’re just going to leave?” He challenged.

 

Harry closed his eyes and winced.

 

“That was always my intention!” He cast, annoyed at Louis’ emotional blackmail. “You knew that!”

 

“That doesn’t mean I don’t want you to stay,” Louis hedged.

 

“But I was never going to,” Harry argued.

 

“I was hoping I might convince you,” Louis interjected some much needed humour into the tense moment.

 

Harry even offered a lip-curl in recognition. “You did,” he assured.

 

“Not well enough,” Louis countered.

 

“This is the first time I felt like I had a home,” Harry bolstered Louis. He hadn’t considered how his leaving would affect the already fragile self-esteem of the cowboy. Louis felt as though he were leaving him because he wasn’t good enough when nothing could be farther from the truth.

 

“Then let it be your home,” Louis appealed. “No strings, just us, on the ranch.”

 

Harry waivered. He sighed tiredly, missing the earlier happiness he’d felt for those short moments in the bar and he wondered if he’d ever feel that way again. Something in the earnestness of Louis’ eyes told him he would. And it might even become a way of being if he wasn’t careful.

 

Louis hovered before him; as if ready to tackle him should he make a run for the door.

 

“If I stay…” Harry broached, a quiver in his voice as his teary eyes dried. “ _If_ ,” he added as Louis’ head snapped up.

 

“If you stay,” Louis repeated, the hope burning in his eyes that Harry hadn’t expected to see. He hadn’t expected to mean anything to anyone, let alone this amazing cowboy with the biggest heart he’d seen.

 

“How the fuck do you think we’re gonna handle this?” Harry posed frankly, reverting somewhat into his ‘street’ persona at feeling threatened.

 

Louis almost jumped for joy at hearing Harry use the phrase ‘we’ in his consideration as to how they were going to deal with Toby.

 

“He’s your ex isn’t he?” Louis checked. “ _Toby Smith._ ”

 

Harry shuddered at the sound of his name and the reminder of his link to the violent black-haired man who had somehow sniffed him out.

 

“Yeah, he is,” Harry admitted this fact at last.

 

Louis swallowed, his own voice cracking with emotion now the moment had calmed down somewhat. “And he did that to you? He forced you and beat you?”

 

He tilted his head as Harry nodded; in that moment he looked like a gangly fifteen year old boy who’d been bullied constantly and was on the verge of giving up. Louis pressed his lips together; reticent to keep touching him when he was so fragile but the inner protector inside him couldn’t seem to resist.

 

He stepped up to him and took him in his arms once more; Harry responding by wrapping his arms around Louis’ wide shoulders and enjoying the feel of being cared for in the most basic sense.

 

Louis stepped back and licked his lips. “I don’t know how we’re going to handle him, yet,” he admitted softly, wanting so badly to cup Harry’s face. As it were, they were so close his gaze fell to his lips and remained there, entranced. “All I do know is that I don’t want you to go…”

 

Harry’s eyes met his, afraid and yet defiant. His green gaze fell to Louis’ mouth also and they both flicked their eyes from lips to eyes and back again, as if silently asking the other whether they could make the move they both seemingly wanted so much.

 

Louis cleared his throat and took a step back; breaking their eye contact and the tense moment in the room.

 

“I should get to bed,” he considered of their already late night.

 

Harry blinked his long lashes down to his cheeks and gave a wry smile. _No of course Louis didn’t want to kiss him, why would he?_ He was a fucked up skinny little kid from a background this cowboy deserved to know nothing about.

 

“Goodnight, Lou,” Harry offered softly into the air, his nickname for Louis hitting him deep in his belly.

 

“Yeah, goodnight,” Louis called as he made his way back across the corridor to his own quarters.

 

//

 

Louis half expected to find Harry gone the next morning. Despite their words last night and the apparent comfort Harry had taken from his assurances, he still expected the lad to bolt in the night and so it was with incredulous surprise that he found Harry making waffles in his kitchen.

 

Every surface was cluttered. It looked like he’d used every bowl and utensil available in one stretch and there was raw batter, cooked batter and everything in between decorating every surface.

 

Louis lifted his brows at the gargantuan stack of waffles Harry apparently deemed acceptable to serve. Several rejected items lay sadly about; unloved and forlorn.

 

“You don’t do things by halves,” Louis offered by way of a greeting.

 

He wanted things to be okay between them, for the heaviness of last night to lift away and for a new day to dawn for them and their friendship. He wanted Harry to feel safe here, to trust him and to flourish under a supportive influence.

 

Harry smiled and his dimples flashed, a sight that Louis hadn’t seen enough of and was surprised to see considering the dark cloud hanging over them both.

 

“If I don’t do something to distract myself, I’ll run to the horizon and just keep running,” Harry mused wryly.

 

Louis sat while Harry brought the waffles over, a can of whipped cream and some maple syrup.

 

“We could have some fun with these,” Louis joked of the sweet treats and Harry arched a brow at his host.

 

“Really, Lou?” He teased, watching the cowboy fidget awkwardly.

 

Harry got the impression he hadn’t been appreciated much by guys. He didn’t seem to have been shown off or valued by a significant other. And he could bet nobody had ever held his hand and proudly walked down the street with him, be damned the consequences. It irked him how much he wanted to be that guy. Despite everything, he had a deep desire to be the one to corrupt Louis Tomlinson and he had a feeling it wouldn’t take much persuasion.

 

Louis was tucking into his waffles as Harry sat opposite him to join the feast; both men scoffing their food like it was going out of fashion. Another long day on the farm lay ahead and they still had the matter of working out a plan to deal with Toby.

 

Harry’s mood dipped at the thought of facing his ex; especially when he had the view of an amazing, kind and sexy man sat opposite him. He hadn’t thought that he’d find a guy like that attractive, but Louis’ generosity and lost-soul persona had him hooked even without his boyish good looks.

 

“So,” Harry broached, talking with a mouth full of waffle.

 

Louis looked up under his long lashes, his grey-blue eyes engaging with Harry’s green ones warily.

 

“So…” Louis led, feeling he was in for it with Harry’s next words, but not sure why.

 

“Tell me about your exes,” Harry asked boldly and Louis smirked.

 

 _That’s_ why he was feeling wary, he mused.

 

“I don’t exactly have any,” Louis shared. “I never had a steady relationship with anyone.”

 

Harry nodded nonchalantly, chewing his breakfast.

 

“But you dated?” He wondered.

 

Louis squinted at him.

 

“I dabbled,” he offered lightly.

 

Harry bit at his full lower lip as his eyes narrowed curiously.

 

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” he tried reverse-psychology to get the information he was vying for.

 

Louis sighed and his wide shoulders curled in.

 

“Gay guys do not come in a package like mine,” Louis offered diplomatically.

 

“What, handsome cowboy?” Harry accused affectionately with a dimpled smile that Louis stared at; feeling butterflies flutter in his stomach at the sight of those small indents in his cheeks. He only had dimples when he truly smiled, Louis had noticed. It warmed him to know Harry was genuinely at ease now.

 

“I’m small for a guy, I’m pretty butch by most gay guys’ standards, I’m not particularly vain about my looks and I don’t work out,” he listed his apparent faults.

 

“It’s a wonder you got anyone to kiss you at all,” Harry inserted with a brow lift, signaling his sarcasm.

 

“It was mostly after a few drinks, a bit of messing around with spin the bottle and a good old game of touch football to cover up the fact we really wanted to tackle each other in ways that didn’t include on the field,” Louis shared. “There were a few kisses and even less making out,” he finished sadly.

 

Harry tilted his head. “And that gave you the idea you’re not attractive how, exactly?”

 

Louis darted his gaze up, surprised at Harry’s challenge. He was like a whole other guy now they’d tested their boundaries last night. He’d let Harry push him away and he’d held him tightly in his arms. The young man was a different person for the developing trust they shared.

 

Louis looked at his hands, finding words difficult to explain how he felt.

 

“I don’t exactly have guys tripping over themselves to ask me out,” he posed. “And I know that’s partly my own fault for not putting myself out there, but-”

 

“But?” Harry prompted.

 

Louis sighed. “I see some of those guys around…the ones I messed about with. They have partners now. They hang out like buddies so that nobody suspects but I know, of course,” he took a breath for courage. “Not one of those guys is like me. The men those guys picked…they’re not like me at all.”

 

Harry frowned and stood, coming around the table to sit by Louis and run his hand across his shoulders in a comforting gesture. It felt weird being the comforter for once. He just saw Louis as this magnificent, strong, invincible man and it was obvious now that he wasn’t, always. He needed hugs, too.

 

“You don’t get it. All those guys, they picked a generic guy to be with...a run of the mill gay-guy with everything you think a guy should have. I know better, Lou. You have _way_ more than any of those guys could offer…you don’t deserve to have a half-life with a boring old stepford-gay,” Harry bolstered. “You deserve the best.”

 

Louis looked sideways to him with a pressed-in smile.

 

“I guess you’re right.”

 

Harry leaned in and wrapped his arm around Louis’ shoulders; showing that in height at least he could protect his friend if need be.

 

“You’re too good for that,” Harry told him again.

 

“I wish I believed that,” Louis admitted softly.

 

“You’re good looking, strong, you have a great body, you dress well, you have your own money, you like animals and you have a heart of gold,” Harry enthused. “Who wouldn’t like you?”

 

Louis blinked; frowning into his friend’s face. He really thought all that about him? He was good looking and he had a good body?

 

“Why are you looking at me like I’m crazy?” Harry asked plainly.

 

Louis chuckled. “I have never looked at myself and seen a good body,” he observed. “I’m amazed of what you came up with for my plus-list,” he remarked.

 

Harry grinned cheesily. “I had more but I didn’t want to over-do it…”

 

Louis smirked. “Wise choice.”

 

Harry shrugged. “Call it gut-feeling.”

 

“You need that round here.” Louis returned.

 

“So I’m told,” Harry teased.

 

Louis swallowed, sitting up where Harry’s hand fell naturally away.

 

“The animals,” Harry said knowingly.

 

Louis nodded.

 

“We should talk like this more,” the younger lad said as he stood.

 

Louis licked his lips. He didn’t feel comfortable at all talking about his issues but the way that Harry seemed to get a buzz from it made him inclined to agree.

 

“After the feeds,” Louis suggested as they moved out.

 

//

 

That evening, the living room was rearranged to create some floor space. Louis was teaching Harry how to barn-dance and they needed as much room as possible. There was a dance in the village on Friday night and Louis had suggested to Harry that they go. Harry was wary of being seen while Toby was still roaming but he also didn’t want to pass up an opportunity to go out with Louis. He’d also refused to go without knowing some of the dances.

 

Both men were barefoot in jeans and tees; hair equally messy. The only difference was that Harry had a baby-smooth face and Louis favoured a goatee.

 

“Grand National!” Louis called, charging down the middle of the room sideways; clasping hands with Harry. Harry laughed loudly; his face alight with joy as he followed Louis’ instructions.

 

They had done the moves a few times over now, mostly apart but now together, both completely at ease with the contact required to complete the dances as partners.

 

“Five hand reel!” Louis called the next one and they broke into some steps; still holding hands arm-lengths apart.

 

“Balance the star!” Harry called the next pattern; learning it easily and enjoying the teamwork involved in the moves. He liked watching Louis, completely carefree and having the time of his life. He liked knowing that he could bring that sliver of enjoyment into his day.

 

“Double or quits!” Louis surprised him with a complex maneuver that required a lot of concentration.

 

Harry got tangled up somehow and gave up synchronizing; scooping his arms around Louis’ shoulders to signal his need to rest; and he hung there, catching his breath as Louis automatically wrapped his arms around Harry’s slim body and held him supportively.

 

“You okay there, Haz?” Louis asked, shortening his name affectionately.

 

Harry pulled back and nodded, his green eyes bright as well as his lips. He licked them, gazing at Louis almost expectantly.

 

“What else can you teach me?” Harry lifted his brow.

 

Something flickered across Louis’ face…maybe self-doubt, Harry realized.

 

“How about slow-dancing?” Harry suggested.

 

Louis looked at him, surprised. He didn’t decline though. The music they were charging around to had slowed and the moment seemed right to segue into a slow-dance.

 

Harry hung his forearms over Louis’ shoulders with their height difference and Louis placed his hands on Harry’s back, seemingly uncomfortable with this at first.

 

“Have you ever done this before?” Harry wondered.

 

Louis smirked. “Can you tell?”

 

Harry reached out with his gentle hand and placed his palm to Louis’ cheek.

 

“No.” He said, honestly. Because even if he could, he couldn’t care less that Louis had never danced with a man before, because _he_ got to. _He_ got to be Louis first slow-dance and he didn’t think he’d been many guy’s first anything before.

 

Louis swallowed, drawing Harry closer and lifting his chin to meet his now-higher gaze.

 

“How tall are you anyway?” Louis muttered mock-sulkily.

 

Harry grinned. “Taller than you.”

 

Louis’ eyes narrowed and his long lashes caged his eyes. Their legs were inter-twining as their bodies came closer together; a calling of souls, almost, a conscious effort to be touching.

 

“I should have done this sooner,” Louis husked; taking short breaths in his heightened awareness of the male form pressing into his.

 

“And I should have done _this_ sooner,” Harry replied, tilting his head as they became intimately close; his lips ghosting over Louis’ with his warm breath fanning his skin while he waited for Louis to meet him halfway in his advance.

 

Louis gave into the molten lava in his belly bubbling away and begging for more of Harry as he pressed his lips to the younger lad’s; their soft cushioning a welcome place for his mouth to land. He groaned and wrapped his arms tightly around him to bring him as close as he could get while he lost himself in the kiss. Harry’s lips were so insistent, so soft and urgent and his body was so muscled and sexy…

 

Louis never wanted to let him go; the way it felt kissing him; sharing himself that way. He’d never had this; an inevitability of needing someone’s mouth so badly that it was going to happen eventually; it was just a matter of when. For him and Harry, that definitely seemed to be the case.

 

“Lou-” Harry ripped his lips away from the drugging effect of their passionate kiss and gently put his hands to Louis’ chest.

 

Louis had a hard-on; already, from such slight contact and he didn’t wonder why Harry wasn’t comfortable with that. The guy was running from a control freak and here he was, getting hard from a stupid kiss. Well; not-so-stupid kiss, he amended internally. A fucking amazing kiss, truth be told. A fucking amazing kiss he might never recover from.

 

Louis stepped back, embarrassed at his reaction and mortified that he’d let that get out of control. He swallowed painfully; his gaze low as he moved toward the stairs; desperate to get away from the magnet that Harry was; who drew his body near him no matter where he was.

 

“Lou, wait,” Harry called with a regret-laced voice as Louis climbed the stairs.

 

He didn’t stop; for fear of what he might do if he turned back to face the kiss-ravaged rebel in his living room. No, it was best for them both that he just keep going all the way back to his room.

 

//

 

If it had been awkward the previous morning then that was nothing compared to how awkward both men felt following their mis-matched kiss.

 

Harry peeked at Louis from under his curls; chewing his cereal as Louis sat opposite him, silent and stony. He sighed, wishing the cowboy hadn't cut off like that last night. Just when he thought they were getting somewhere, he fucked things up royally.

 

But he wasn't going to apologise. Because he wasn't actually sorry. He wasn’t sorry one bit because the kiss he had shared with Louis last night topped every other kiss he'd ever had. It topped them; beat them to the ground and set off fireworks by comparison. And sure, that scared him. About as much as it evidently scared Louis if his reaction was anything to go by. But he was damned if he was going to let this chance at happiness slip through his fingers.

 

Louis was the closest thing to a best friend he'd ever had and when their bodies had tangled that way last night; he'd felt for the first time in a long time a sexual spark with him, too. He wanted to be that close to Louis again. Closer, even.

 

He chewed his mouthful and cleared the husk from his throat.

 

“I was thinking I'd get you to drop me into town later," he broached.

 

Louis looked up, and then nodded.

 

"Sure..."

 

"I might need to borrow some money. I want to get something for the dance tomorrow night," Harry shared.

 

"Good idea," Louis agreed flatly.

 

"You getting anything?” Harry tried to make conversation no matter how painful.

 

Louis lifted his brows.

 

"I probably need a new shirt as well,” he considered.

 

Harry smiled. "You must have a hundred plaid shirts..."

 

"I might break tradition and try something new," he quipped, relaxing into his seat a little at Harry's lead. He wasn’t sure what to expect after last night, but he liked this tone Harry was setting.

"Pink cowboy hat?" Harry teased. Louis allowed him a humoured smirk. "Very funny. We have animals to feed," he prompted.  Harry stood, ready for work. He saluted. "Yes, sir." It was later on as they drove into town that Harry broached the subject he hated to discuss.  "We still don’t have a plan for when Toby comes back," Harry offered with a shaky voice. Even now he couldn't talk about his ex without feeling afraid.  "I have a shotgun," Louis offered. Harry sighed.  "I think I'm going to have to face him." Louis flicked him a look. "You're not ready for that." Harry smiled at his concern.  "I might not have a choice. He will come back and we don't have any other ideas." Louis pressed his lips together.  "Jim knows a lot of heavy guys," Louis commented. "He'd help us if we needed it". Harry nodded. "He seems like one of the good guys." Louis smiled; his dimples flashing. "He is." "Like you, " Harry added softly.  Louis fidgeted under the compliment.  "If you wear a hat to the dance tomorrow it'll disguise your hair," Louis carried on with his ideas on Toby. Harry agreed.  "This damn hair," he added mock annoyed.  Louis narrowed his eyes. "You have great hair, don't knock it." Harry smiled softly.  "It's very distinguishing though." "True." Louis conceded as they pulled up at the shops. Harry jumped down from the truck with an excited air about him. He'd rolled up a green scarf to wrap around his head; hiding his curls somewhat.

 

The colour brought out his eyes and with a black t-shirt and fitted black jeans on, Louis couldn't help but think he looked like a rock star. All untraditional handsome and edgy with his tattoos. "Come ON!" Harry grabbed his wrist to pull him towards the shop which Louis considered breaking the small contact and decided not to for his enjoyment of seeing Harry so damn happy in his element.  He chuckled as they came inside the men's clothing store and Harry immediately lost himself in the racks of clothes while Louis hedged around more cautiously. "Can I help you, sir?" An attendant asked. According to his badge his name was Michael but Louis knew him as  Mickey. They'd gone to school together and got into a few scrapes.  They'd also kissed once,  under a railway bridge and they'd both sworn never to tell. "Hey I didn't know you worked here!" Louis went to hug him in a platonic way. "How you doing, cowboy?" Mickey asked. Louis shrugged, pocketing his hands.   "Same old," he relayed. Mickey smiled knowingly,  his head tipping toward where Harry was in the shop. "She with you?" Mickey asked.  Louis swallowed.  Did he trust Mickey with the truth? His friend had large sparkling Hazel eyes, a tall lean frame and short, neat hair. He could sense that harry was flicking looks over,  wondering who was keeping him from browsing the store. "He's staying at the house," Louis opted for diplomacy, as usual.  Mickey lifted his brows.  "I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off that one, " he laughed.  Louis smirked. "I know the feeling, "he murmured. "So what do you need?" Mickey turned back to business. "A shirt for the dance tomorrow, " Louis shared. "First date huh?" Mickey winked and Louis rolled his eyes. "No..." he denied but when he thought about it, it kind of was a first date for them if he discluded the Poole game and they hadn't kissed then so this was definitely their first outing since expressing a mutual attraction. "I have just the thing," Mickey buzzed through the racks and picked out some items;  motioning Louis to follow him and he took him to the changing rooms where Harry trailed the pair. "You trying anything on?" Louis asked before he went behind the curtain to change.  Mickey was still in the cubicle waiting.  "Can't you dress yourself? " harry asked moodily,  flicking his eyes from the camp attendant back to Louis. "He's an old friend, " Louis assured warmly. "Funny. I didn't think you had any exes and he looks exactly like one," harry mused before turning back into the shop.  Louis sighed and considered his options. "You best wait outside, " Louis ventured to his friend. Mickey smirked. "Sure. Is she the jealous type then? " Louis stripped out of his current outfit and slipped on the clothes Mickey had chosen. Black, slim fitting jeans that showed off his thighs and were traditional boot-cut to flatter his boots, a red shirt with black braces to go over it instead of a jacket and a stripy tie that he made a face At but actually looked really good with the shirt and preppy look the braces offered.  "Well?" Mickey pulled back the curtain to peek. "I like it," Louis admitted.  "So will she," he assured of Harry.

Harry who had by now chosen his purchases and was sat by the shoes, forearms on thighs as he waited for Louis to finish trying on clothes or flirting or whatever he was doing, he mused.The latter of the two made him more jealous than he'd like to admit especially to himself so he pretended he wasn't at all affected by Louis' seemingly endless queue of admirers and sulked royally. "You ready?" Louis came over.Harry nodded and stood.  

"They bagged mine up, they just need to scan yours. ""Oh it's a surprise, " Louis realised of Harry's secrecy.He shrugged shyly. "Sort of."Louis smiled and cupped his upper arm."I cant wait," he assured with a soft, low voice.Harry's eyes crept to his and held his gaze,  reading his silent message. He had no reason to feel threatened.  He felt a bit silly for going all sullen-child on him and headed for the till where Louis paid."Hey, Louis!" Mickey called as they stepped out into the fresh air.Louis turned."Here's my number," Mickey pressed a piece of paper into his hand and leaned forward to murmur in his ear, "Just in case."Louis waited until they were in the car and on the road before he rolled down the window and screwed up the paper, tossing it into the wind.

Harry's grin was as a result of Louis' discarding of Mickey's number. He flicked him a look. "Is he one of the guys that was stupid enough not to pick you? " harry wondered.  Louis smirked.  "No, nothing happened. " "Nothing? " harry checked, interestedly. Mickey had been pretty full on for no past with the cowboy. "We kissed. Once. As teenagers. It wasn't really anything," Louis offered brokenly. "For a guy who doesn't think he's attractive you sure get a lot of attention,"  Harry teased. Louis rolled his eyes. "He's not my type." "What's your type?" Harry wondered, looking across at him hopefully.  His hands were balled in his lap and he hunched over slightly,  as if bracing himself for an answer he wouldn't like.  Louis hadn't spoken about the kiss they'd shared, nor tried to re-enact it. He wondered if he wasn't his type after all... "I tend to go for tall guys," Louis shared. "I have a thing for younger men, too." Harry couldn't stop himself from giggling or grinning so widely his dimples popped up. "Really?" He asked mock-seriously.  Louis flipped him a look and nodded with a smile,  heading back down the drive slowly just in case a black 4x4 had joined them.  There were no cars waiting for them and they headed inside with their purchases. "I'll get on with dinner," harry quickly volunteered. "I picked up something you might be interested in..." Louis offered as Harry pulled out ingredients for his latest creation.  As Louis headed up the stairs with his purchases, harry squinted at the booklet he'd laid on the side. 

 

_Adult part time courses._

 

He frowned, picking up the book at the page it was open on.

 

_Ten week culinary course._

 

He opened his mouth in shock as he read the description and realised that Louis wanted him to do this. The fee price was more than a years worth of his work but the fact that the cowboy was trying to get him to do something with his cooking skill hit him deep down, where he felt unbelievably loved. 

 

Tears broached his eyes at the gesture and Louis found him like that as he came back down to help out.

 

"What's wrong? " he worried quickly, moving to cup Harry's neck in gentle support.

 

 Harry twisted his face toward him, pushing off the counter where his arms had been braced. 

 

"You got this for me?" He checked,  all wide green eyes and touched tears wetting his face.

 

Louis nodded.

 

"Are you upset?"

 

Harry shook his head and stepped forward,  hugging Louis tightly before leaning back to kiss his cheek. 

 

"You're amazing,  Lou," he managed a few words, the important ones. 

 

Louis looked bashful. 

 

"I picked up a course guide. The rest is up to you."

 

"But you'd have to pay for me," harry mused. 

 

Louis shrugged.  "I don't mind."

 

"That's what makes you so special. " harry complimented. "I don't know many people that would give away a thousand dollars to see me go through cooking school."

 

Louis took a breath and bravely cupped Harry's cheek with his roughened hand.

 

"I want you to be the best you can be. Even if that takes you away from here. You deserve to do something with that talent of yours." Louis expressed. 

 

Harry put his hand over Louis' to keep it there.  He had an adoring look in his eyes that Louis felt his insides melt at.

 

"I'll never go far," harry husked of Louis' predictions he'd end up leaving.

 

Louis gave a lop sided smile.

 

"Its always nice to have you around..."

 

"Jeez, how did I ever get so lucky?" Harry wondered with an incredulous shake of his head.

 

Louis arched a brow.

 

"You've seen what a mess I make, right?" He teased and harry laughed.

 

Spontaneously he leaned forward and placed his lips to Louis', forgetting about all that happened before. He pulled away, as if remembering too late.

 

"Thank you," he explained his kiss shyly. 

 

Louis found his arms wrapping around the slim, muscled waist of his house guest and he tilted his head to kiss him exactly how he had been aching to kiss him for the two days since they had last done this.

 

He gently sucked on Harry's lower lip to gain entry to his mouth with his tongue; something harry allowed quite readily.

 

Harry groaned as Louis' fingers breached his curls; among the scarf he wore. He pressed his body closer to the shorter,  muscular one and even let his hands slide down his back to cup his generous behind-something harry had been dreaming of doing for a long time and the reality completely blew his fantasy out of the water. His large, gentle hands squeezed the flesh there and Louis broke away suddenly. 

 

" _Fuck_ ," he swore softly,  panting.

 

He had a hard-on again.  _Again._ He peeked at harry apologetically.  The curly haired temptation in his arms rocked his hips with a smirk. He was aroused too. Louis sucked in a shocked breath.

 

Harry took his chin and Brought his gaze up.

 

" _You_ did that," he said,  knowing Louis was about to suffer some major self-doubt the way he always did when they got that little bit closer. 

 

Louis dipped his head shyly and stepped away, not sure of what happened now. He didn't think either of them were ready to take things further but he couldn't deny the pleasure of touching and being touched.

 

"You can help me chop," harry said smoothly,  turning back to his meal preparation. 

 

"Good idea,” Louis mused, following suit.

 

//

 

Dinner had been a surprisingly tasty vegetarian lasagna that Harry had whipped up with Louis' help. They'd both gone to bed full and relaxed and Louis was pleased to see that Harry no longer felt the need to lock his door at night.

 

He'd come down to a continental selection; eventually finding Harry cleaning out the rabbits and petting them between cleaning cages.

 

He smiled at the scene, at Harry's natural ability with the animals.  He was the same with the horses he just had these gentle masterful hands that worked wonders with whatever he touched. Himself included Louis mused, remembering the way harry had squeezed his butt. An excited feeling danced across his skin and he shook himself out of the moment.

 

"There's the chef,” Louis greeted fondly. 

 

Harry smiled bashfully.

 

"I didn't know what to make you..."

 

"It was perfect" Louis assured. 

 

Harry smirked. 

 

"Good."

 

"I'm going to get started up in the field,” Louis ventured.

 

Harry nodded.

 

"Alright."

 

Louis headed off, wishing he knew how to deal with this whole situation better. Like how to kiss Harry hello or at least acknowledge their growing affection. He sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets before climbing up the hill.

 

//

 

Louis was having trouble with his tie. Truth be told, his hands hadn’t stopped shaking from the moment he’d come upstairs to start getting ready for the dance and now they were getting beyond stupid. If he wasn’t careful, everyone would notice his nerves and he’d give the game away regarding his feelings for a certain roguish charmer that lived in his spare room.

 

“Lou?” A soft calling of his name accompanied a light knocking on his door.

 

“Come in,” he called, turning to greet Harry.

 

His heart nearly beat out of his chest at the sight that accosted him. Harry, in all his tall, lean glory came awkwardly into the room, his body wrapped in snug black jeans and a fitted black shirt. His eyes seemed to shine with the contrast of colour in his clothes and his hair was high and crazy in its curly abandonment. It was all Louis could do to keep dragging breaths in and out of his lungs; let alone stop himself throwing the gangly but incredibly sexy young man on his bed and forget about the rest of the world for the night.

 

“Lou?” Harry said again, prompting him out of his reverie.

 

“You scrub up well,” Louis offered with a husk in his voice he didn’t try to hide. There was no point him hiding anymore, his body betrayed him every time he got close to the guy so he gave up.

 

Harry tilted his head with a blush.

 

“I like your look,” Harry offered in return of Louis’ outfit from the shop.

 

“I had help,” Louis reminded him.

 

“Yeah, from your ex,” Harry muttered and shuffled his feet, encased in pointy boots that Louis hadn’t seen before.

 

Louis gazed at him; not sure what to say.

 

“Do you need help with your tie?” Harry offered, breaking the awkward moment.

 

Louis nodded gratefully and took a deep breath as Harry approached. When Harry began fixing his work; he let his breath out and Harry felt the warmth spread over his face; a minty freshness coming with that breath out. He’d done the same of course- brushed his teeth. He smiled at the idea they were both treating this like a date. A date that might include kissing later.

 

“There,” Harry pulled away and admired his work as Louis checked in the mirror.

 

Louis nodded, impressed, slipping on his cowboy hat.

 

“Does this make me look gay?” He enquired jokily.

 

Harry smirked, pulling on his black beanie.

 

“Will I get in with this?” He checked.

 

Louis eyes flicked down his form; his black-wrapped, attractive form. His eyes shone.

 

“You’re with me, you’ll get in,” he assured confidently.

 

Harry grinned.

 

“Let’s go, partner,” he enthused and Louis led the way.

 

//

 

Louis had been right. His association with Louis got him entry even though he looked quite different to everyone else entering the barn where the dance was taking place.

 

He carefully checked about him meticulously which was quite difficult considering the complexity of the crowd, but he felt Louis’ hand on his back as he got swamped on the way in.

 

“He’s not here,” he murmured into his ear, drawing a relieved sigh from Harry.

 

“Hey, dimples!” A loud voice called and both Harry and Louis turned toward it.

 

Jim high-fived Louis and hugged Harry largely.

 

“Is that my new nickname?” Harry checked, seeing as Louis also had dimples.

 

“You didn’t like princess,” Jim shrugged.

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “I wonder why…”

 

Jim grinned. “You saving me a dance for later?” He checked.

 

Harry blinked patiently, deciding to call his bluff. “Sure, just say when.”

 

Jim smiled at him, pleased with his answer. “What do you drink then, Dimples?” He asked.

 

Harry considered his choices.

 

“I’ll have a whiskey.” He decided.

 

“You old enough?” Jim teased.

 

Louis laughed at the joke and they moved toward the bar where Jim ordered the two men their drinks. Louis had opted for an orange juice, wanting to stay sober in case Toby showed up.

 

He saw an old friend of his and excused himself; heading across the floor towards a female which relaxed Harry somewhat.

 

“So are you two an item?” Jim asked Harry bluntly as he handed him both his whiskey and Louis’ OJ, which Harry happily carried while Louis was off mingling.

 

“Erm…no,” Harry replied diplomatically, feeling awkward discussing it.

 

“He likes you,” Jim assured.

 

Harry flicked him a look.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“I mean, he’s had a tough time with guys,” Jim offered.

 

Harry lifted his brows. “I got the impression there hadn’t exactly _been_ any guys,” he broached from what Louis had told him.

 

“Yeah…because they mostly rejected him. I don’t get why though,” Jim frowned.

 

“Me either,” Harry agreed softly as he watched the sexy cowboy charm the lady he’d gone to see; and now her two friends, also.

 

“Hey, you won’t break his heart, will ya?” Jim asked pertinently.

 

Harry smirked. He didn’t think they were that far into their involvement that hearts would be breaking if things didn’t work out. And even if they were, he wouldn’t want to admit as much to this man he barely knew.

 

“I’m not sure I have that power,” Harry offered.

 

Jim lifted his brows. “You do, Dimples,” he assured. “Be careful with that there cowboy. Things go deeper than you think…”

 

Harry nodded. He knew that, of course. He knew exactly how deep things went because not only did Louis encourage him to enroll in cooking lessons but he also got hard every time they kissed. That meant things went far deeper than he would want to admit to anyone- let alone himself. He sighed, feeling a weight of responsibility on his shoulders. He had to look after Louis; as much as Louis looked after him.

 

“I’ll do my best,” Harry promised Jim and the older man smiled.

 

“I know you will. Now where’s my dance?” He demanded.

 

They put their drinks to one side and began a silly jig around the floor. Nobody much minded that two guys were charging about like youngsters; even though only one of the pairing was young enough to be classed as such; because they both laughed and enjoyed the moment so much that everyone else was inspired by them; influenced to join in.

 

Louis danced up beside the mischievous pair with his partner – an old lady who’d grabbed him.

 

“You two are causing mayhem!” Louis accused amusedly.

 

“Oh is this him?” Beth asked Louis of the handsome young man clasping hands with Jim.

 

“It is,” Louis agreed.

 

“This him what?” Harry squinted.

 

Beth touched his nose. “You’re cute as a button. Just like he told me,” she winked.

 

“What did he tell you?” Harry let go of Jim for a moment.

 

“That you’re his love,” Beth shared.

 

Louis widened his eyes, panicked that Harry would think he’d said those words.

 

“I didn’t-” He began to protest.

 

“You didn’t need to,” Beth smiled, touching Louis’ arm. “I can tell he’s the one you were telling me about…”

 

Louis looked around the room for reprieve and found none. He sucked in a breath.

 

“Anyway-”

 

“Swaps!” Harry called, grabbing Louis’ hands to take up charging about with him instead of Jim and Jim watched them with a squint, left with the older lady as a partner which Harry found incredibly amusing as he melted into giggles.

 

“I would love to know how you come in here and everyone is suddenly okay with two guys dancing,” Louis mused.

 

They looked around them; the music slowing a little and the couples began to slow-dance. Two other guys who’d been perched at the bar took up an intimate embrace on the floor. They were two guys the whole town knew to be gay but who still pretended to be buddies. Until tonight that is. Until Harry and Jim had made it okay for them to dance together.

 

“Aw, that’s sweet,” Harry observed as Louis wrapped him closer; something he relished by clasping his hand and bracing his back with the other to mirror his pose.

 

Louis blue-grey eyes held Harry’s green ones; the pair of them familiar in this embrace. Jim waltzed by them with a ‘I’m going to fucking kill you, dimples’ muttered lowly to which Harry couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“I think he fancies me,” Harry joked of Louis’ best friend.

 

“He’s a welcoming guy like that,” Louis mused.

 

“He cares about you a lot,” Harry observed.

 

Louis squinted. “Tell me he didn’t do the big-brother speech.”

 

Harry smiled.

 

“Oh god,” Louis groaned. “How embarrassing.”

 

“Not embarrassing,” Harry argued. “It’s great that he cares about you enough to warn me off.”

 

“It’s great that he warns you off when I’ve had _zero_ boyfriends, ever,” Louis countered.

 

Harry shrugged. “I like that he feels threatened enough by me that he thinks I could be your first,” he admitted bravely.

 

Louis frowned confusedly at his words; running his thumb into Harry’s palm and up his thumb to convey his assurance.

 

“I want you to be,” Louis admitted breathlessly. “But only when it’s right for us both.”

 

Harry smiled; his face softening. “It will be. Soon.”

 

Louis offered a smile back. “Stop talking mush,” he complained lightly with a smirk. “We’ll get the town talking.”

 

“I think we already are,” Harry mused of their audience. They were the only two left on the dance floor; entwined and engrossed since the song ended to allow a break for the band.

 

Louis looked around them; realizing the statement they were making.

 

“Oops,” he offered awkwardly, taking a step back from Harry.

 

Harry grabbed his hand and turned to bow at the crowd, eliciting a round of cheers and applause as Louis saluted shyly. He grasped Harry’s hand as they headed towards Jim who was holding their drinks.

 

“What a way to come out, boys,” Jim toasted; clicking their glasses.

 

Louis took a long gulp of his OJ while Harry sipped his whiskey.

 

“Does anyone looked pissed?” Louis asked his friend, hiding in the corner from interested glances.

 

Harry looked around them.

 

“Nope…everyone is smiling…”

 

Louis swallowed, checking for himself and seeing Harry was right. He let out a breath of relief.

 

“Well, good.”

 

“Do you want to dance?” Harry asked as the band struck up their next song.

 

Louis choked on his mouthful of juice.

 

“Are you serious?”

 

Jim smirked. “Either you take him, cowboy, or I do,” he threatened.

 

Louis shook his head. “I thought you were straight Jim!” he accused lightly as his friend led Harry away; the tall and good-looking lad dressed all in black certainly a sight to enjoy. He had a freedom in his dance moves, a campness and masculinity that made for a toxic combination. You wanted to hug and fuck him in the same moment.

 

Louis couldn’t imagine that Harry felt _at all_ the same way about his own lack of luster on the dance floor and in fact Jim seemed to be proving that point by being a _far_ better dancer than he ever would be.

 

“Come on,” Harry’s voice husked in his ear; apparently having snuck up behind him. “I came to dance with _you_ , not Jimbo…”

 

Louis turned with a surprised smile and finally gave in. He couldn’t dance for shit, but Harry wanted to dance with _him_ , nobody else. He owed to him to at least try.

 

//

 

Harry watched as Louis chatted to another group of girls that he knew somehow and fondly appreciated his generous nature. He looked gorgeous in his fitted jeans and red shirt; his hair sexy-messy style and those braces begging to be pulled off.

 

Harry tilted his head as Louis turned a few degrees; allowing him to appreciate his backside; the full shape of which made him lick his lips. He had squeezed that butt short days ago and he wanted to squeeze it again, sooner rather than later. And although the small tanned cowboy was self-conscious of his build; Harry wanted to wrap him in his arms and never let go, quite frankly. He loved his skinny but muscled frame. He loved his messy hair. He loved his model-like looks and his lips that he licked frequently.

 

In fact, if he let his thoughts wander there he might realise there was more he loved about Louis than he just plain liked. But that could mean only thing. One thing that Harry didn’t want to acknowledge.

 

_He loved Louis._

 

He shook his head of his stupid thoughts and finished his third whiskey, striking up a conversation with the barman while he waited for Louis.

 

“So, you with anyone?” Karl asked as he leaned over the bar; having talked about football and practically every other subject known to man so far.

 

Harry dropped his gaze shyly. “Sort of.”

 

Karl produced a card. “Here’s my number.”

 

Louis caught the exchange as he came back toward the bar to collect his partner.

 

“I was gone that long,” Louis teased, knowing they didn’t hold any restrictions over each other since their liaison hadn’t been defined yet.

 

Harry smirked, putting the card in his jeans pocket.

 

“Hi, honey,” he greeted Louis.

 

Karl lifted his chin to Louis. “You shouldn’t be leaving him at a bar to be chatted up by other guys,” he recommended to which Louis nodded gratefully.

 

“Thanks for the tip,” he replied sarcastically, making Harry chuckle.

 

“How’s your harem?” Harry asked.

 

Louis tilted his head. “Are you ready to go home?” He bypassed his question.

 

Harry nodded, a little relaxed from alcohol but not entirely drunk. He stood and grinned at Louis happily.

 

“Tonight has been amazing,” he stated.

 

Louis smiled at him fondly and watched as Harry gave Jim a wide hug before they made their way out. Jim smacked Louis’ behind playfully, telling him to ‘Come play some Poole soon’ to which Louis grinned; gently guiding Harry through the crowd towards the exit as his whiskey consumption disorientated him slightly.

 

The pair of them stepped out into the cold air; heading around the building towards the car park where Louis had put the truck.

 

Harry froze as a black 4x4 came into view; a black-haired man stood in front of it, waiting.

 

Toby smirked. “Fancy seeing you here.”

 

Harry sucked in a breath; shock hitting him deep down where he began to shake uncontrollably.

 

Louis stepped forward; subtly supporting the younger man.

 

“Can I help you?” He clipped with a squint.

 

Toby flicked him a dismissive look. “It’s Harry I want to talk to,” he said, moving off the bonnet of his vehicle to confront the curly-haired guy beside Louis.

 

Louis stepped forward again; protectively cutting Harry off from Toby’s advance.

 

“He doesn’t want to talk to you,” Louis stated.

 

Toby lifted a brow. “And who are _you_ , exactly?” He asked pointedly.

 

Louis lifted his chin. “That’s none of your business.”

 

Toby looked over Louis’ shoulder to the frightened lad stood behind him. Louis’ shorter height meant Toby could see the handsome lad’s face; even though his stance was sullen.

 

“Harry, babe, come on,” he coaxed. “Its time to go home.”

 

Louis bristled at Toby’s use of the word ‘babe’ but tried not to let it get to him. He hated that this guy had hurt Harry and more than that, that he’d made him so afraid of being himself that he’d gone into his shell and refused to come out.

 

“He’s not going anywhere,” Louis spoke for him, checking back on Harry and wanting to grab him into a hug, such was his vulnerability in this moment. He was shaking like a leaf and looked like a kid in the playground who’d been used for football target.

 

Toby flicked a look over him. “You think he wants to be here with _you_?” He insulted with a laugh. “What are you? His boyfriend now?”

 

Louis frowned at his attempt to belittle him. “None of that matters. You need to leave.” He added resolutely.

 

“The only way I’m leaving is if Harriet tells me to,” Toby used his nickname for Harry and Harry shuddered at hearing it. He lifted his face to look into the evil eyes of his ex; still protected by Louis’ body between them.

 

Louis stepped forward; a silent threat to the suited man before him. “ _I’m_ telling you to,” he repeated lowly.

 

“Oh, Harriet!” Toby laughed. “What have you found this time? A cowboy who wants a bare-knuckle fight?” He smirked, throwing off his jacket. “Alright then, let’s go, rawhide,” Toby invited; throwing a punch at Louis which missed.

 

Louis moved fast and hit him right in the stomach which winded him for a moment before he came back swinging his fist towards his face; a hit which connected with Louis’ upper cheek and sent him staggering backwards.

 

“No! Stop it!” Harry yelled, tears coming to his eyes at the flurry of activity, feeling helpless to intervene but hating seeing Louis being hurt this way.

 

The two men were grappling on the floor while Harry closed his eyes and put his hands over his ears; trying to block out the reality of it all.

 

“Stop!” He finally yelled; wading into the flurry of limbs to pull Toby away from his new friend. “Just leave him alone!” He begged; hiccupping down his sobs as tears ran down his face and dripped slowly off his chin. “Please, don’t hurt him,” he added hoarsely as Louis lay cradling his ribs.

 

Toby staggered up with a cocky smile. He cupped Harry's cheek while the young man just stood and for those few seconds, remembered how things were when they had been good.

 

“Come home, hm?” Toby invited smoothly.

 

Harry’s face began to frown and his anger worked its way up from his belly into his arms. He swiped Toby’s hand away from his face and took a step back.

 

“This _is_ my home,” Harry finally found his voice. “You don’t get to tell me what to do anymore.”

 

Toby tilted his head; putting on a smooth smile.

 

“Harriet, baby, come on. You can’t live like this, we both know that. Just get in the car and we’ll talk this over…”

 

“Stop calling me that!” Harry cast, annoyed.

 

He checked back on Louis who was still on the ground, sitting up now as he wiped the blood from his lip and his eye closed painfully with a bruise forming high on his cheek. Harry’s face crumpled with concern and he faced his ex with renewed determination.

 

“You didn’t need to do that,” he pointed to Louis. “He has nothing to do with this!”

 

Toby made a disbelieving face. “Oh, you’re not fucking him then?”

 

Harry squinted; enraged by the accusation his ex was throwing at him. He ought to be fucking Louis by now, that was the problem. Toby had made him feel so bad about himself that he couldn’t even fuck a guy without feeling all kinds of fear worming in his belly. He stayed resolute at standing up to the man who’d hurt him; and now who’d hurt Louis, too.

 

“Get the fuck out of here,” he sighed tiredly.

 

Toby didn’t look like he had plans to go anywhere but a rowdiness broke out in the car-park as some cowboys tumbled out of the bar towards the truck they planned to ride home in. The movement had Toby scuttling back to his truck; quickly climbing in and pulling away with a squeal of his tires.

 

Harry turned quickly back towards Louis to check on his injuries. He knelt on the dusty ground before the cowboy and cupped his knee.

 

“Are you okay?” He asked, his face frowning hard at the damage he could see and worrying about the damage he couldn’t.

 

Louis lifted a brow. “I’m great, and you?”

 

Harry shook his head at his humour; letting out a relieved sigh all the same.

 

“Come on, tough guy,” he moved to crouch and put his arm around Louis’ back; helping him up and supporting him over to the truck.

 

“Can you drive?” Louis asked huskily; breathless with pain.

 

“Yes. Can you direct me to the hospital?” Harry asked back.

 

Louis winced as he tried to climb into the passenger seat and knocked his head back on the headrest.

 

“I’m fine, I don’t need the hospital,” he assured.

 

Harry lifted a brow to oppose this but got into the drivers side anyway.

 

“Alright then but I’m calling a doctor out tomorrow,” he commented as he pulled away.

 

//

 

Harry had made Louis sit on the closed toilet seat patiently while he arranged his first aid. He slowly and carefully unbuttoned the red shirt Louis was wearing, his eyes flicking to Louis’ in between button holes.

 

Louis captured a breath in his lungs at the look in Harry’s eyes.

 

“Be gentle with me,” he teased, making Harry smirk.

 

He tenderly helped him off with his braces and shirt; leaving Louis topless; a sight that might have ordinarily had him excited only the pain his friend was in left him nothing but a twinge of regret at what had happened.

 

“I’m so sorry, Lou,” Harry apologized softly; cupping his face and letting his conflicted green eyes trace over Louis’ delicate features.

 

On the one hand he wanted to belt him for ever thinking of going for Toby and on the other, he wanted to kiss him until Louis begged him to stop.

 

He leaned down, slowly placing kisses above each of Louis’ brows; holding his gaze as he leaned back and whispered another ’sorry’.

 

Louis swallowed, easily forgiving the young man his alleged crime.

 

“You don’t need to be,” he husked; entranced by Harry’s tender care.

 

Harry was stood between Louis’ thighs but crouched to check his torso; his fingers delicately going up his ribcage to find the place that was sore.

 

Louis’ intake of a hissed breath signaled the offending area.

 

“Yeah, ouch,” Louis tried to lighten the moment.

 

“This isn’t funny,” Harry aggrieved; leaning forward to delicately place a kiss there against his ribs where they were bruised and aching.

 

Louis sucked in another breath, this time from arousal rather than pain. He wished Harry would stop kissing him like that but then, he also begged for it just as badly.

 

“He had an ass-whipping owed to him…” Louis offered of Toby, getting distracted by the young mans ministrations.

 

“I didn’t want him to whip _yours_ , though,” Harry countered.

 

Louis shrugged. “It doesn’t matter, he’s gone now.”

 

“It _does_ matter,” Harry argued, annoyed. “I never wanted you to get hurt.”

 

Louis grabbed his hand before he could reach for the bandage he intended to apply to his body.

 

“It’s okay…”

 

“It’s _not_ okay,” Harry grumbled, pulling his hand back to finish reaching for the bandage and he signaled Louis to stand so he could wrap it around him.

 

“You worry too much,” Louis accused softly.

 

“And you don’t worry enough!” Harry sighed frustratedly.

 

“I wasn’t going to let him get to you,” Louis frowned defensively of his protective violence toward the other man.

 

“I didn’t want this,” Harry’s green eyes held Louis’ blue ones. “You shouldn’t have got hurt for me.”

 

“Because you don’t deserve to have anyone fight for you?” Louis wondered of his annoyance.

 

“Because I don’t deserve _you_ ,” Harry sighed out; pinning the end of the bandage in place on Louis’ body.

 

Louis reached up and cupped his face between both his smaller but work-rough hands, forcing Harry to look at him, although he could tell the younger lad didn’t want to.

 

“Isn’t that for me to decide?” He posed.

 

Harry shook his head, dropping his gaze.

 

“No, you can’t decide for yourself because this is where it gets you. Hurt.” He added pointedly.

 

Louis sat as Harry pushed at his shoulders; thinking of what he could say to persuade him. Harry delicately touched his lip where it had been bleeding; causing Louis to part them so Harry could find the source of the blood flow and he carefully cleaned the small cut that had been caused by Louis’ teeth cutting his lip where Toby had punched him. He had a dark purple bruise on the skin on the outside and Harry ran his thumb over that soothingly, too before placing the lightest kiss by the side of his mouth.

 

“I can’t believe he did this…” He muttered; grabbing another cotton wool ball to clean the graze on his cheek, taking his chin in one hand to force him to keep still while he worked.

 

Louis smirked. “You seem to think I’m precious. I’ve been in a few scrapes before, you know…”

 

“Not because of me,” Harry mused.

 

“No,” Louis smiled and Harry couldn’t understand why he found it so enjoyable to get hurt for him.

 

“Why is that even a good thing?!” Harry complained.

 

“Because,” Louis said mysteriously.

 

“Because what?”

 

“You’re mad right now. I don’t think I should tell you,” Louis teased.

 

Harry tilted his head and made an impatient face.

 

“Does anything else hurt?”

 

Louis shook his head.

 

“Now tell me,” Harry demanded softly.

 

Louis cupped the back of Harry’s thighs as he stood there; looking down on him.

 

“It’s nice having someone to fight for,” Louis admitted; shyly. “I’ve never really had that.”

 

Harry blinked, stunned by his words. _He really considered him that way?_ That he was worth fighting for?

 

“You’re such a weirdo,” Harry cupped his neck with a grin to soften his words.

 

Louis stood, forcing Harry to take a step back. His arms went around Harry’s waist; holding him close lightly.

 

“I’m so proud of what you did tonight,” Louis expressed.

 

Harry blushed bashfully. “What told him to get lost?” he chuckled.

 

Louis nodded. “I know how much it took for you to do that.”

 

“I couldn’t have done it without you,” Harry assured.

 

Louis gave him a look. “I think you could have.”

 

“Thanks for the vote of confidence…” Harry appreciated.

 

“I really need to get horizontal,” Louis commented of his bruised ribs.

 

“You do,” Harry agreed; helping him to his room where Louis tipped onto the bed and star-fished.

 

“Well, goodnight,” Harry mused as Louis’ eyes closed.

 

He paused as Louis’ hand groped in thin air; finding his as it hung by his side; still at Louis’ bedside.

 

“Don’t go, Haz,” he murmured softly.

 

Harry smirked. He much preferred Louis’ nickname for him than being called Harriet.

 

He licked his lips and took off his jeans, rolling into the bed in his t-shirt and boxers; letting Louis twine their fingers as he lay by his side.

 

 

//

 

Being spooned was not something that Louis had ever had the pleasure of experiencing. In his limited love life he'd never stayed the night with a guy in a way that could be counted as in a romantic sense and so it was with some disappointment that he roused the following morning;  knowing that the comforting embrace he was currently receiving would soon be removed.  Harry made a great spooner, he considered as he allowed himself the tiniest of wriggles to settle against the taller lad's body.  He immediately winced at the movement, however small, because his ribs protested. He felt harry shift behind him and froze, hoping he hadn’t woken him up. Harry settled back against him without waking and he smiled to himself.  A few weeks ago he wouldn't even share a house without locking his door.  Now they were sharing a bed. Louis considered what the younger man meant to him and was afraid of the word that came into his head. _Everything_.  That was dangerous.  He could get seriously hurt if Harry ever decided to leave and it scared him to death even thinking about it. He gently twined his fingers through Harry's hand that lay limply on his chest,  holding it close to his heart also. He was falling in love and it frightened him. But not as much as it frightened him to think about losing Harry. He sent a prayer upwards and made a quick cross sign across his chest with his free hand. Hopefully someone was listening. 

//

 

When the time had finally come to wake and be torn from the blissful embrace he had been enjoying so much; Louis wasn’t allowed to actually leave his bed.

 

Apart from toilet trips. Which Harry seemed to feel the need to accompany him on by being his crutch; supporting his weight while he slowly made his way across his wooden floors barefoot and in a t-shirt and pajama pants.

 

He didn’t like feeling vulnerable this way and he definitely didn’t like being treated like an invalid but he just about coped; mainly because Harry was an attentive nurse.

 

“How are you feeling? Do you need anything? Are you hot?” He asked as he came up from finishing the animal feeding duties.

 

Louis didn’t have a chance to answer before the back of Harry’s hand tested his forehead.

 

“Why would I be hot?” Louis wondered. “I bruised a rib and my cheek.”

 

“Secondary infection,” Harry clipped knowledgeably.

 

“From what?” Louis arched a brow with a patient smile to soften his words.

 

Harry licked his lips. “Internal bleeding.”

 

Louis squinted. “Wait-”

 

Harry quickly launched up from his bedside, shoving his hands in his pockets and heading for the window to stare out of it; hoping to stop Louis’ questions.

 

“You?” Louis checked.

 

Harry nodded abruptly and flung his hair back; using his hands to trawl though the curls to make them stay away from his face.

 

“Once.”

 

“When you were in hospital?” Louis remembered the harrowing picture the young man had showed him.

 

Harry bit his lip.

 

“You got an infection from internal bleeding?” He repeated, incredulously, sitting up.

 

Harry turned toward him; sensing his movement and making sure he didn’t leave the confines of his bed. He shrugged slightly.

 

“It’s in the past, now.” He offered softly, his green eyes hollow.

 

“How long ago was it?” Louis asked, curious.

 

Harry met his gaze; two direct beams of green boring into his blue-grey orbs.

 

“Six months.”

 

Louis let out a breath in shock. That was _all_? Just six months?

 

“I left after I was released from the hospital. I had to orchestrate everything, down to the minute,” he shared. “To make sure when I walked out of that hospital that I wouldn’t be going back to that. Ever.” He added bitterly; his eyes watering at the memory of that feeling.

 

“And last night he just walked away,” Louis commented; more of a question than a statement.

 

Harry turned and squinted at him.

 

“It’s the first time I ever stood up to him.”

 

“But he doesn’t sound like a guy who’d take six months to find you only to give up with a little resistance from you…”

 

Harry swallowed, a fear creeping up in his chest that Louis’ words had instigated.

 

“You think he’s coming back?”

 

Louis felt bad for even suggesting it; such was the look of horror on Harry’s now pale face. He also felt helpless because he had a gut feeling that he couldn’t explain but it was there, nonetheless. He crawled out of bed; something that Harry darted to stop but Louis put his hand up and stood without help.

 

He came over and wrapped his arms around the tall young man; his height more pronounced since Louis was shoeless and Harry was in his workboots. He felt ultimately feminine stood there all short in his arms; except really it was the other way around. Harry was in _his_ arms. _He_ was the protector. And although Harry was caring for him; he’d still fight any man bare-knuckle to get to this moment. Holding Harry.

 

He pulled away and a moment of pause came between them as they looked at each other; eyes gazing like they always did; just appreciating the other. Harry was the first to move; cupping Louis’ cheek as his face creased with a bittersweet smile as his eyes flicked over his injuries.

 

“Is your lip still sore?” Harry husked.

 

Louis lifted his chin in reply; giving Harry the permission he sought to kiss him; When he leaned down the distance between them to take Louis’ lips in his; he heard a roaring in his ears and felt the world swirling around him as their lips meshed in a now-familiar yet still slightly reserved way. Like neither of them were sure what the other would think should they kiss the way they really wanted to; the way they ached to. Luckily that inhibition soon dropped away and Harry pushed his tongue into Louis’ mouth; feeling the rough rasp of his tongue charging back; their teeth clashing as their kiss hardened along with their fierce grip on each other.

 

This was a hard, biting kiss. A reminder that they both survived an emotional night. A climax of sharing a bed and being so close but not being intimate unlike this moment which intensified as Harry grasped Louis’ buttocks and he groaned pleasurably in response.

 

His hands were in Harry’s hair; clawing down his back; cupping his own less pronounced but equally impressive backside before cupping his thighs; slim thighs that threaded with Louis’, intermittently so that the shorter man didn’t take a tumble.

 

Harry wrapped his arms right around him; hauling him close as Louis’ stubble grazed his sensitive young skin and burned sexily; causing him to bite Louis’ lip to express his desire.

 

“ _Fuck_!” Louis swore, ripping his lips away from Harry’s, his face contorted.

 

Harry’s face fell and paled worriedly as he tried to support him but Louis staggered back to the bed; pulling his hand away from his mouth to reveal blood.

 

“Lou, I’m so sorry!” Harry fell to his knees before him, putting his hands to Louis’ thighs placatingly. “I’m sorry, I forgot!”

 

Louis used the back of his hand to wipe away the blood seeping down through his lip to his chin. Harry quickly moved to grab some tissues and sat beside Louis to help stem the flow.

 

“God, I’m such an idiot!” He cast of himself, pressing gently to Louis' lip with his wad, hoping it would stop bleeding soon. “I just patched this up and now I go and-”

 

He paused. _Now he went and what?_ Ripped open the wound that he’d just worked so hard to heal? With his own bare teeth? His bare teeth that he wanted to bite Louis all over with? He shouldn’t be wanting to hurt the guy who meant so much to him…

 

“Say something,” Harry begged softly.

 

“I hant hile hour hand his hin hy houth,” Louis attempted indecipherably.

 

“What?” Harry pulled his wad away.

 

“I said I can’t while your hand is in my mouth,” Louis licked his cut and winced as his saliva made it sting.

 

Harry frowned at him. “I’m sorry,” he said again.

 

Louis met his eyes and licked his lips. “I’m not.”

 

Harry's eyes darted to his; hope burning in them.

 

Louis began a smile that went full-wattage in a matter of seconds and Harry was left blinded in its wake. He felt Louis grasp his hand.

 

“That’s the best kiss I’ve ever had,” he explained.

 

“But I hurt you,” Harry’s sorrowful gaze almost waivered Louis’ smile. Almost.

 

Harry leaned forward and kissed him very gently on the side of his mouth.

 

“I keep telling you I’m made of tough stuff,” Louis reminded lightly.

 

Harry nodded, feeling guilty but also extremely turned on. The kiss they’d shared was off the scale for him; he’d never shared anything like that before, not with Toby or any of his previous exes. Not that he had a long list, but still. Louis did something to him that he still hadn’t defined and in some ways, still didn’t want to.

 

He knew Louis felt the same because the cowboy was housing a bulge in his boxers that couldn’t be ignored. Harry’s own ardor had faded quite quickly after realizing he’d hurt Louis, but his friend didn’t seem to have the same issue. He smirked at the irony of it; at the way that this thing they had was developing. Slowly enough not to freak him out; but comfortably enough that they had time to explore the possibilities.

 

He brought his gaze from Louis’ lap back to his face. Wide blue eyes were regarding him+ intently; aware of what he had been looking at. Harry didn’t blush; he just smiled; in a sweet-sexy way that he felt covered the moment.

 

“I have to make your lunch,” he announced, standing.

 

He could be tempted to do all sorts of other things but Louis needed to get better first.

 

“I’m coming down,” Louis went to stand, too but Harry pressed his hand to his shoulder.

 

“No, you’re staying here. Doctors orders. He said at least two days for your ribs to heal before you try any _light_ movement,” he reiterated. “That doesn’t include feeding cattle and mucking out horses,” Harry added knowingly.

 

Louis sighed. “I’m sure walking down the stairs is allowed.”

 

Harry shook his head. “Do I need to remind you that he wanted to admit you to hospital and the only reason he didn’t was because I swore on my mother’s life not to let you move from this bed? _On my mother’s life_ ,” Harry repeated emphatically. “Are you going to murder my mother?”

 

Louis made a face at him, but still grumbling, scooted back onto the bed.

 

“Wait till I tell him you tore my lip apart,” Louis muttered under his breath as Harry went to make lunch.

 

He turned and stuck his tongue out before he left the room.

 

//

 

Lunch was ham sandwiches. Dinner was a delicious golden root vegetable soup that was accompanied by cheese scones that Harry had baked fresh and it was delivered to him on a tray with a carnation in a tiny vase.

 

Louis had missed his company in the hours between meals and he wished he’d set up his bed in the living room to allow more interaction with his new house mate but he consumed his meal with a blissful sigh.

 

“This is amazing,” he complimented Harry; who was sat beside him in the bed with his own bowl but no tray.

 

“Not bad is it?” Harry shrugged off his praise.

 

“So, did you fill out the application for the course?” Louis checked of the leaflet they’d kissed over short days ago.

 

Harry nodded.

 

“And you put my cheque in?” Louis asked. Knowing Harry, he’d rip the damn thing up and go pole dancing to raise the money.

 

“Yes,” he assured. “And I’ll pay every penny back.”

 

“Like fuck you will,” Louis laughed; feeling better after his hearty meal.

 

Harry pursed his lips at him, amused at his expression.

 

“Less of the fuck. More of the eating,” he instructed, worried about Louis’ appetite since the brawl. He’d normally finish everything that Harry put on his plate; often asking for more but the last two days his appetite had waned. He guessed that was more to do with the pain he was in than anything else but still; he wanted to see him keep his strength up.

 

“How are the animals?” Louis asked. It was only the 300th time he’d asked, Harry mused as he cast an affectionate gaze over his small form in the bed, his long legs contrasting as he wiggled his toes; then tipped his foot to touch Louis’, two inches further up the bed.

 

“They’re fine. Just like the last time you asked, ooh, five minutes ago…” Harry teased.

 

Louis smirked at his repetitive question and Harry’s answer. He couldn’t help worrying. He wasn’t used to being the one being looked after. And even if he was, he was used to looking after himself. He’d never had anyone to do it for him before.

 

“Good.” He commented to close that subject.

 

“Jim’s coming by tomorrow to see you,” Harry offered into the quiet room.

 

“What for?” Louis grumbled.

 

“He heard about the fight. He called today and said how annoyed he was that he was inside the whole time when he could have been outside, helping us…”

 

Louis flicked him a look. “He’s an idiot.”

 

“He said if he sees Toby in town again, we should consider him flattened.”

 

Louis tutted. “He shouldn’t get involved.”

 

“He cares about you,” Harry shrugged. “I can see why he’s upset that it all went off under his nose and there was nothing he could do about it.”

 

Louis squinted across at him; having finished his meal which Harry quickly rose to clear away the debris of.

 

“Jim is a great friend but no-one else needs to get hurt because of the ass that is your ex,” Louis expressed.

 

Harry sighed; weighed with responsibility. “It’s my fault anyway. _You_ shouldn’t have got hurt either.”

 

Louis pressed his lips together. “We’ve been through this. It’s not your fault.”

 

Harry swallowed; not saying any more because he knew it would only upset Louis.

 

“Do you really think he’ll be back?” Harry ventured of Louis’ theory from earlier.

 

Louis put his arm around Harry’s shoulders as he curled next to him on the bed again; his curly-haired head resting on his shoulder. He felt Harry burrow into his neck; his lips pressing gently against his collarbone in a light kiss. He squeezed him caringly and shivered as his curls tickled his bare skin between the neck of his t-shirt and his jaw.

 

“Let’s hope not,” Louis aimed for diplomacy as Harry sought comfort.

 

He rubbed his hand up and down Harry’s muscled arm; recognizing the irony in Harry’s strong and capable body and his utter vulnerability. He let the younger lad seek solace in his arms and acted as his shield, if just for tonight then so be it. But Louis ached to protect him more than words could ever express.

 

//

 

After two days being forced to remain in bed, Louis was up and about. Harry kept giving him disapproving glances and Louis noted that their intimacy had waned since he’d gotten hurt, but he patiently went about his chores as well as he could until his body began on the mend.

 

It was slow progress and he often cast amused glances upon Harry; as if wondering when the younger man would deem it acceptable to kiss again; or to touch.

 

They had taken to sharing a bed for a few nights until last night when Harry had drifted back to his own room after dinner; something that Louis took as a little knock to his confidence.

 

He had thought maybe they would share now; that their co-habitation was a given and another natural step in their growing bond. Neither of them was keen to rush things, but Louis felt they were taking a step back in Harry returning to his old room.

 

The next morning while they were brushing down the horses, he broached the subject, sensing that Harry was rather more withdrawn and sullen today than usual. He hadn’t even cooked this morning; he’d served them both up toast.

 

“Okay, what gives?” Louis called out across the stable; bringing Harry’s head up. His hair was tamed with a bandana and he had finally bought some new jeans last week which he was wearing in with a red plaid shirt he’d also purchased. He’d tried to borrow Louis’ but they never did up on him; his frame was bigger.

 

“What do you mean?” Harry aimed for denial.

 

Louis chuckled. “Your face. Something is wrong.”

 

“Nothing is wrong,” Harry denied moodily.

 

“Sure,” Louis arched a brow.

 

“Nothing is wrong,” Harry said again.

 

“Last night you didn’t share with me and today you have a face like a thunder cloud.” Louis observed. “Have I done something to upset you?”

 

Harry smirked and made a sarcastic noise. “Nope.”

 

Louis frowned, coming over; brushing the same horse to attempt to get the truth.

 

“Okay, I’ve done something to upset you.” He recognized. “Do I have to try and guess what it is?”

 

“It’s nothing,” Harrry repeated.

 

“I’ve done nothing,” Louis licked his lips, considering the possibilities of this. “But I should have done something…”

 

Harry frowned at him and put his brush down; turning to him.

 

“You didn’t even ask me why I wasn’t coming to bed with you,” Harry began.

 

Louis pursed his lips. “Well why didn’t you?”

 

“Because…because-”

 

“Haz?” Louis prompted softly, dropping his own brush to cup his upper arms.

 

Two hurt green eyes met his. “You haven’t even noticed that every morning when I wake up; I’m hard for you, Lou.” He stated, shocking Louis with his admission.

 

In actual fact, he had noticed that, but he’d decided to be polite and not say anything since he wanted Harry to work things out in his own time, no pressure or comment.

 

“Uhm; that’s not exactly t-” Louis was cut off by Harry, still venting.

 

“You haven’t noticed that I haven’t kissed you and you haven’t kissed me…”

 

“Well, I-” Again, Louis didn’t finish his words.

 

“I know I made things weird,” Harry carried on. “My ex was always going to be an issue and I knew that, I really didn’t want it to be an issue with _us_ , though…I really wanted this to be different,” He gestured between them, meaning them as a couple…or whatever they were now.

 

“So d-” Louis sighed as Harry interrupted him again.

 

“If you don’t want me anymore, I’ll understand,” Harry cast then.

 

“ _What the actual fuck_?” Louis breathed out; surprising his partner because Harry gaped at him, open mouthed.

 

“You-” Harry began, no steam left in him; breath sucked dry from Louis’ outcast.

 

“I what?” Louis asked pertinently. “I did notice your arousal, for start, only I guessed things were still raw after Toby left so I didn’t exactly feel it appropriate to make a big deal of it, on top of which I almost broke three of my ribs which leaves me a little restricted as to how much I can _actually_ do, physically and I know I haven’t kissed you. Or you me. Because every time I even get so close to thinking about it; you run like the wind as though kissing me is bad for my recovery…” Louis breathed out and in again, not finished.

 

“And if you think for one minute your ex is what’s coming between us, then you’re _wrong_ ,” Louis emphasized. “I want you, Harry. I think I made that plainly clear by begging you to stay here and then asking you to share my bed. If you were upset you didn’t share with me last night, how do you think _I_ felt?”

 

Harry swallowed, horrified. “Rejected,” he offered quietly on a tear-rich voice.

 

Louise brushed his thumbs against Harry’s biceps; bringing his hands up to cup his face as he stepped closer.

 

“Everything I feel for you scares the living shit out of me,” Louis admitted.

 

Harry managed a broken smile, the crooked kind that Louis ached for. “Me too.”

 

“Then why would you think I didn’t want you?” He asked; kissing his lips tenderly, ghosting his lips over Harry's face as he placed a few more gentle kisses there.

 

Harry clung to his arms to keep him steady as his knees weakened. Louis tilted his head and smiled; wrapping his arms around his middle; keeping him standing.

 

Harry tipped his face down, ashamed.

 

“I guess I was testing you last night. To see if you’d actually ask me to come to bed with you…to see if-”

 

“If I’m just playing with you?” Louis guessed.

 

Harry nodded; a tiny movement. His body was quivering with shame.

 

Louis leaned closer to whisper in his ear. “I’m not.”

 

Harry clutched his arms around his wide shoulders; hanging on for dear life.

 

“I don’t know why I felt the need to test you.” He admitted.

 

Louis let his hands soothe Harry’s fears; stroking his back.

 

“I do.” He understood perfectly. He’d lived with a game-player and he was used to love and affection being withdrawn without reason or rhyme. He was used to sex being a weapon and desire being an only means to feel worthy.

 

Harry drew back, gripping his shoulders with a bright smile, his pink lips matching his tear- rimmed eyes. He didn’t wait for Louis to make the first move; he pressed his lips to the cowboy’s and let the swirl of pleasure surround him.

 

“Don’t bite me this time,” Louis pulled away with a warm smile.

 

Another voice brought both their faces up; entwined and frozen guiltily in their embrace.

 

“Do you kids always kiss out in the drive like this?” Jim wondered.

 

Louis let out a breath of relief and quickly made eye contact with Harry to check he was okay before he moved away. Harry nodded briefly and Louis went to hug his friend; a sight which made Harry smile.

 

“Don’t think you get away with it, Dimples,” Jim called and Harry moved toward him; giving him a reticent hug. “Am I not your favourite uncle anymore?” He teased.

 

Harry rolled his eyes.

 

“You can go off a guy.”

 

Jim made a mock-shock face. “Why? What did I do?”

 

Harry caved in with a deep-dimpled smile. “Nothing, Jimbo.”

 

Jim smirked at the pair.

 

“Now tell me, why didn’t you come and get me on Friday when you needed me?” He asked.

 

Harry shot a look to Louis. He had been too scared to do pretty much anything.

 

Louis grasped Jim’s shoulder affectionately.

 

“Some things we just have to deal with on our own.”

 

“And how _are_ your ribs?” Jim enquired pointedly.

 

Louis gave him a patient smile. “Fine.”

 

“Fine huh?” Jim poked him to check and Louis quickly hissed out a breath.

 

“Okay, I’m sore. But I’m fine,” he assured.

 

Jim lifted a brow, looking to Harry. Harry felt like a deer in headlights, suddenly panicked at what Jim might say. The guy probably thought he’d brought this on Louis and should have done more to help him. He might even be right. Harry swallowed but flicked a look to Louis; who smiled at him.

 

“So this ex of yours,” Jim broached.

 

Harry nodded, waiting for the rest. Only it didn’t come. Louis moved a few steps to casually wrap his arm around Harry’s waist. Harry stared at him, dumb-founded by his move. He was showing Jim in no uncertain terms that they were together.

 

“Harry’s ex is gone,” Louis intervened smoothly; tilting his head at Jim as if challenging him to say more.

 

Jim regarded them both shrewdly. “Rightio…” he said; clearly not wanting to continue this topic of conversation immediately.

 

“Come inside for a coffee?” Louis invited.

 

Jim nodded and followed him while Harry paused.

 

“You coming, Haz?” Louis prompted.

 

“I’ll go tether the horses first,” he offered, sensing Louis and his friend needed some alone-time.

 

“Okay,” Louis headed inside with the older man.

 

//

 

“Do you know what you’re getting yourself into?” Jim asked Louis as Louis went about making their drinks.

 

“No,” Louis laughed. “Do you?”

 

“Yeah, trouble,” Jim warned. “And lots of it.”

 

Louis made a face as he brought their cups over.

 

“Come on, everyone has baggage.”

 

Jim sipped his coffee and snaffled a cookie that Harry had baked along with his cheese scones.

 

“Baggage is one thing. Violent exes are another. You don’t know anything about this guy other than that he turned up in your barn alone.” Jim counseled. “And now he’s using you to fight off his ex…”

 

“No, I chose to do that,” Louis denied. “Harry didn’t want me to be any part of it and actually went as far as packing his bags to try and get out of here before it all hit,” he shared gently.

 

Jim flicked his eyes up. “You chose to get hurt?”

 

Louis nodded.

 

“Why?” Jim beseeched.

 

Louis cleared his throat, checking that Harry wasn’t coming in behind him before he shared his next words.

 

“You’re right I don’t know much about him,” he conceded. “But I know how I feel when I’m with him.”

 

“I take it you two are an item then,” Jim observed of their show of solidarity.

 

Louis gazed at him. “It’s heading that way.”

 

Jim sighed. “Then I just hope you know what you’re doing.”

 

//

 

By the time Harry came in, the conversation had turned to more casual matters; mostly when Louis was going to be able to play Poole next.

 

“He’s not allowed to do anything strenuous for another week,” Harry relayed, joining the conversation easily.

 

“He can come,” Jim argued. “But not play.”

 

“What fun is that?” Louis mused.

 

“We’ll play,” Jim gestured to him and Harry.

 

Harry gave a wide smile. “Yeah!”

 

Louis made a mumbling sound.

 

“What was that?” Jim asked.

 

“Nothing,” Louis sighed.

 

“Tomorrow night, then?” Jim challenged.

 

Harry nodded. “We’re on.”

 

Jim looked to Louis. “Bud?”

 

Louis sighed. “Alright,” he agreed moodily.

 

He hated having to sit things out; let alone be forced to watch other people having fun while he sat and did nothing.

 

“Come on, don’t sulk,” Harry cupped his cheeks after seeing Jim out; standing between his thighs.

 

Louis grasped the backs of his thighs and encouraged him forward where Harry sat on his lap; a boyish grin on his face.

 

“Why Mr. Tomlinson, what are you doing?” Harry teased; making sure his weight wasn’t hurting his smaller friend.

 

“Sit still,” Louis commented huskily before running his fingers into his hair the same moment he kissed him; ridding the bandana that kept his curls tame.

 

Harry smiled into the kiss as Louis’ hands worked his mane; their mouths mating hungrily as they continued what they had started out in the yard before Jim had interrupted them. They had time to make up for; a lack of kissing to rectify.

 

As Louis’ hands squeezed Harry’s backside, he realized there was a lot they had to make up for, most especially his own stupid insecurities. He pulled away for a moment; brushing Louis’ neck with his thumb.

 

“Can I share with you tonight?” He asked poignantly.

 

Louis nodded; his breathing too laboured to speak.

 

Harry tilted his head and Louis frowned confusedly until he felt his soft, plush lips touch his skin where his thumb had been stroking. Harry kissed his neck; right at the point his pulse throbbed and he arched back his neck as he cried out; pushing his hips instinctively upwards. The action ached his ribs a little but he didn’t care. Harry’s kiss was beyyond anything he could imagine and he grasped his curls to bring him closer; to get more of the sweetness his mouth afforded.

 

“ _Harry_ ,” he called him on; wanting more than his mouth on his neck; wanting his mouth everywhere he was willing to drag it; and he wanted to return the favour, over and over until they both fed of the action.

 

Harry sucked gently on the tender skin at the base of Louis’ throat; biting with equal care into the soft skin.

 

“Oh, fuck,” Louis gave in to the simple yet agonizing pleasure of having Harry mark him this way. His legs began to melt; his body hardened and he was sure his voice was wrecked as he heard husky whispers and ravaged noises; not knowing which of them were making those sounds and not really caring either.

 

He wanted to pleasure Harry as much as he was him right now and he cupped his neck; fumbling for what to do to return the favour.

 

Harry was intent on his mission, though and merely ignore Louis’ wandering hands as he kissed his way to the other side of his neck and gently suckled there, instead. He didn’t bite this time; he just kissed along the column of Louis’ enticing throat, finally making his way back to his mouth where the cowboy all but swallowed his tongue.

 

He arched in Louis’ lap, feeling their bodies’ rubbing; feeling his own arousal press painfully against his jeans and knowing Louis was in the same state.

 

He dragged his lips from Louis’ and across to his ear.

 

“Touch me,” he husked, sensing Louis’ inexperience and self-doubt.

 

Louis stared at him, all blue eyes and innocence. Harry took his shaky hand and led it towards his lap where his hard-on lay ridged in his jeans.

 

“Only if you want to,” Harry let go of his hand and Louis blinked, his thick lashes falling to his cheeks as he sucked in a breath at the sight of Harry fully aroused beneath his jeans.

 

He licked his lips; running his palm up the front of Harry’s zipper where his need lay stiff and begging for release.

 

Harry threw his head back and let out a loud sound of approval at his touch; bolstering Louis to continue. He quickly unhooked the stud at the top of Harry’s jeans and dragged down the zipper; pushing to try and remove enough restrictive material to free his arousal.

 

It worked because Harry groaned in pleasure at finally being freed. Louis flicked his unsure gaze to Harry’s before wrapping his hand around the sizeable dick that stood to attention before him; quite a handful and then some considering his age.

 

As Harry’s eyes met his, he knew he was going to come. The pupils of his desire-dark green eyes dilated and his lips fell open in a silent gasp; right before his body gave way and he rocked his hips; gaining some friction from Louis’ calloused hand to finish him off.

 

Harry cried out; grasping Louis’ shoulders and handfuls of his t-shirt as his seed spurted out in reams right across his thighs and across Louis’ stomach and lap, too.

 

As Harry opened his eyes, his baby-faced wonder knocked Louis breathless. And there was the small matter of his own hard-on. Which had just exploded in his pants from seeing the way Harry just came off like that.

 

Louis was stunned. He truly didn’t know what to say. He didn’t think there were actual words to cover the epicness of what just happened. If he wasn’t in love with Harry before, he was now, he mused as the younger man kept staring at him like he didn’t know if he was real; blinking cutely.

 

“What the actual fuck,” Harry husked in the softest, sweetest voice.

 

Louis couldn’t help his smile of relief. He really wasn’t sure how he was going to handle this moment and yet Harry did it perfectly.

 

“Ah…that was…” Louis aimed for a word.

 

“Fucking amazing,” Harry supplied.

 

Louis turned down his lips in consideration. “Yeah…yeah I’d say that covers it…”

 

Harry looked down, as if remembering his need, too. He frowned.

 

Louis blushed. “I came.” He admitted right off.

 

Harry’s smile was so slow and wicked, Louis wanted to bottle it forever and keep it on his shelf.

 

“Good for you,” he leaned forward and kissed him, just once before carefully standing.

 

“Can you still walk?” Harry checked. “I haven’t cut off your blood supply?”

 

Louis stood and cradled his ribs a moment; shooting Harry a smile.

 

“I’m fine…”

 

Harry looked down on his messy self, tucking himself back into his jeans which he didn’t bother doing up.

 

“I should get cleaned up,” he ventured.

 

Louis nodded. “Me too…”

 

Harry offered him a small smile before he went upstairs.

 

//

 

Harry was making dinner with somewhat of a renewed happiness about him. He was practically glowing even if it weren’t for the gigantic smile that peeled across his face; giving no doubt as to what mood he was in. He was also singing. Not something he did very often but the small static radio in Louis’ kitchen was offering some slow rock and who was he not to enjoy it.

 

He was belting out Bryan Adams with his own rival husky tones and he was using his wooden spoon as a guitar.

 

“# _When your world has been shattered  Ain't nothin' else matters  It ain't over - it's only love  And that's all - ya  When your heart has been broken  Hard words have been spoken  It ain't easy - but it's only love…_ #”

 

 

He lifted the spoon to use as a microphone, posturing with a rock-star rhythm in his moves.

 

“#You can live without the aggravation You gotta wanna win, you gotta wanna win You keep lookin' back in desperation Over and over and over again..#”

Harry skidded across the kitchen floor as he took his air-guitar solo; rocking out his hair until is was a ball of craziness and he felt every last ounce of his previous tension and worry melt away. He was finally free. Finally safe. And he was falling in love. That was amazing as it was scary and he still didn’t like to think about it too hard for the fear of running. The only thing that stopped him running was the thought of leaving Louis. Imagining his distraught face was enough for him to vow to being here; to keep him on track.

 

“It only love and that’s all,” he sang the last line, bowing to his imaginary audience whom he supplied a fake applause for.

 

“No, thank you! You’re too much!” He giggled at his own insanity and flipped up; throwing his hair backwards in the process.

 

Louis was stood by the door; a bemused look on his face.

 

“Is Tina joining you any time soon?” He enquired of the duet Harry had just taken as a solo.

 

Harry smiled sheepishly and actually blushed. He was already flustered at his somewhat boisterous dancing- if you could call it that- and now he’d been caught in his own imaginary rock-star world.

 

“Uh…” He cleared his throat, looking for an explanation.

 

The truth of it was, Louis was having a hard time not grabbing Harry around the middle and kissing him senseless. He wondered if from their chat earlier that perhaps he should have. He moved into the room to make a belated move.

 

“Uh…what…” Harry frowned confusedly as Louis approached him; only to cup his neck and kiss him solidly on the lips.

 

“You should sing more often,” Louis allowed a smile to grace his lips.

 

Harry smirked. “Sure,” he dismissed shyly.

 

“I mean it,” Louis squinted as Harry went back to dinner. “You have a great voice.”

 

Harry glanced at him, He wasn’t lying. Toby couldn’t stand him singing around the house- which he had always done a lot of prior to being with the controlling guy. He’d gotten so brow-beaten over his tendencies to break into song that he’d slowly given up.

 

“I’m not taking singing lessons as well,” Harry said to divert his thoughts.

 

“You don’t have to,” Louis assured, his voice softening as he sensed Harry’s guard going up. “But I’d love to hear you.”

 

Harry shot him a look, nodding slowly.

 

“so, what's for dinner?” Louis asked keenly.

 

Harry’s eyes lit up.

 

“Cheese soufflé to start…then for main I’m doing this mushroom risotto with those mushrooms I picked in the field and some of our peas and for dessert-”

 

“Dessert too?” Louis interrupted.

 

Harry dipped his face shyly. “I wanted to make tonight special.”

 

Louis blinked, touched. “That’s…uh…why?” He asked, naturally curious.

 

Harry wasn’t hurt by his candidness.

 

“Several reasons…one, you told your friend about us, which means a lot to me especially as the guy has warned you off me at least twice, two, we shared something earlier that means an awful lot to me too and three-”

 

“Jim hasn’t warned me off you,” Louis inserted, to which Harry ignored.

 

“And three, it’s been exactly one month since I came here…”

 

Louis lifted his brows. Is that all? Just one measly month? He began to wonder of he was going crazy after all, falling for Harry in such a short space of time. Of course, he could argue he hadn't fallen for him but was merely fall _ing_ but both his heart and his head knew that point was moot so he gave up trying to figure it out and focused on the moment instead.

 

“Jim didn’t warn me off you,” he said again.

 

Harry made a face. “If I was him, I would have.”

 

“Well alright, let’s say he did,” Louis offered. “So what?”

 

“so, you could have listened to him,” Harry argued. “You seem to think its crazy that anyone _wouldn’t_ take me in and what you don’t realise is that its crazy that you _did_ …”

 

Louis shrugged. “I’m glad I did.”

 

Harry checked his starter and told Louis to sit at the table so he could serve. His soufflé was perfect.

 

“When you get to cooking school, you’re going to know most of it,” Louis mused as he enjoyed Harry’s concoction.

 

Harry smiled shyly. “I doubt that very much.”

 

Louise finished his first course and waited for Harry to plate up the risotto. As soon as Louis put his forkful to his mouth, the rice melted and the flavours burst on his tongue. The wild mushrooms tasted amazing. He’d added parmesan and pepper among other subtle flavours; the amazement of which shone in Louis’ eyes as he ate with gusto.

 

“You don’t belong here,” Louis shook his head.

 

Harry gave him a bemused look as he cleared away the plates to start prepping his final course. Louis rose to wash up while Harry worked behind him.

 

“I do belong here,” Harry said softly, almost hurt at the insinuation he didn’t.

 

“Where did you live before?” Louis wondered belatedly.

 

“In the big, cold city,” Harry supplied. “I was brought up on a farm by my beautiful parents and I should have known better than to move away…”

 

“Where are they now?” Louis asked of his mom and dad.

 

“Not far from here,” Harry offered.

 

“do you want to see them?” Louis wondered.

 

Harry cleared his throat; pausing from his delicate presentation of his chocolate mousse.

 

“I-uh-that is….” Harry closed his eyes, pained as to what to say.

 

He felt his curls being brushed away from his eyes and opened them to see Louis right in front of him; smiling softly.

 

“You don’t have to tell me…”

 

“No, it’s not that,” Harry’s face twisted in regret. “The thing is you only know the ‘me’ I’ve been since I came here. I’ve done some stupid things in the past…”

 

“Haven't we all,” Louis mused.

 

“That’s just the thing Lou, you haven’t,” Harry conveyed softly.

 

“No, and that’s where I’m stupid,” Louis agreed. “I’ve lived a safe and boring life.”

 

Harry cupped his neck. “That’s not a bad thing.”

 

Louis squinted, bitter. “Isn't it?”

 

Harry placated him by giving him a soft kiss.

 

Louis sighed and got back onto the topic at hand. “Anyway, you were saying…”

 

Harry licked his lips and leaned back onto the counter; creating some space between them which Louis guessed he needed to get his words out.

 

“When I realized I was gay, I told my mom. She was fine with it, actually she was over the moon because she could tell it was something I always struggled with-being different- and now she could put a name to it and support me,” he relayed with a wistful sigh. “My dad wasn’t as accepting,” he shared.

 

Louis lifted his brows with a breath out. “Yours too?” He offered of his own father; and his reticence to tell him. “At least you had the courage to tell him…”

 

Harry shook his head. “I think some of what happened with my dad made me go for Toby,” he explained. “He was a bit older, he was in charge. I needed a father-figure who accepted me and he was the first guy that came along and did that…”

 

Louis’ face creased with the knowledge of what happened next.

 

Harry twisted his lips. “It got to the point where my dad found out I was meeting up with guys and eventually he told me to get out,” Harry recounted. “I was homeless,” he shrugged.

 

“So you moved in with Toby?” Louis checked and the younger man nodded.

 

“I met him while I still had a hostel bed. I was so naïve. I had no idea how the world worked. I soon learned, though,” he husked bitterly.

 

Louis put a hand to his chest. “Its okay, you’re safe now.”

 

Harry looked up; his eyes watering at his tender touch, something he had only ever dreamed of having.

 

“He was like Richard Gere to my Julia Roberts only I wasn’t a hooker,” Harry compared his life to the movie, making Louis chuckle at his comparison.

 

“You did what you thought was right at the time. You can’t blame yourself for that…” Louis placated.

 

Harry didn’t seem to agree for he shook his head again. “What I let him do to me…what I went through…a lot of it was just to have a warm place to go, somewhere I could call home, no matter how fucked up.”

 

Louis had no idea how that must feel but he was determined not to lose the young man to his painful memories.

 

“ _This_ is your home,” he emphasized.

 

Harry nodded, his tears that were clinging to his eyes now falling; overfull with weight. They dropped onto his t-shirt and bounced down his front.

 

“I know. You have no idea what it means to me…”

 

“I think I do,” Louis cupped his cheek in his strong hand and thumbed his tears away.

 

“Just to _be_ here and not have anything…no expectation…no hidden agenda…”

 

“I hope you have _something_ ,” Louis remarked.

 

“ _Fuck_ , Lou, I have _you_ ,” he gasped between the sobs he was trying to control so as not to have another breakdown in front of the cowboy.

 

“And love,” Louis grasped him into a tight hug. “Always, love,” Louis said.

 

Harry nodded; resting his face to Louis’ shoulder where he let his tears fall; tears that processed all that had happened to him. He wondered if the sexual encounter they had shared that morning had brought this on, this mourning of kinds. It was like he had to grieve over the fun life he had lost before he could truly enjoy what he had gained.

 

When his crying subsided, he wiped his face and took the dessert plates to the table, keen to take a reprieve from Louis’ all-too-distracting body.

 

“so,” Louis sat, spoon poised, ready to dig into his chocolate mousse.

 

Harry looked at him. What could he possibly have left to say?

 

“Do you want to see your mom or not?”

 

//

 

 

The next day dawned bright and hazy. It promised to be a stonker and Harry got out of bed extra-early to get around the animals before the sun got too much. He hated leaving bed now he got to share it with the cowboy but needs must. And he knew Louis would be following him out to try and pitch in which Harry wanted to limit as much as possible due to Louis’ recovery still from his rib injury.

 

They’d agreed to take a trip out to Lake Jasmine this weekend. It was where his mother lived and he hoped that she was till there. It had been four years since he’d seen her last. His father had kicked him out at sixteen and he’d managed to stay in a local hostel for a while until he turned eighteen and then he’d moved straight in with Toby. He’d had two or three boyfriends before he met Toby but sometimes he felt like everything he shared with Louis was like his first time all over again. Mostly because the cowboy was experiencing everything for the first time and it was infectious to see the world as brand new with a guy like that in your life.

 

Harry felt a little self-doubt creep up on him. Sure he was a skinny kid from the wrong side of town and he looked like one of the Rolling Stones’ love-children, but once Louis had gotten the sexual experience he so evidently wanted, would little old Harry still be his choice partner?

 

Louis wasn’t so much older than him- only five years separated them- but still, the cowboy might just be in the thralls of novelty with having Harry as a willing partner. It wasn’t like the guy got to practice much with anyone else.

 

He tried to reason with himself that Louis’ feelings for him were genuine and real; as much as his own. He took deep breaths to reassure himself and waited for the frightened shaking of his hands to subside as he made his way back to the ranch house.

 

They were going to play Poole tonight and he remembered their last trip with a shy grin. They’d had a good time, even if the conversation about Toby had ruined the mood. Tonight they wouldn’t have that problem and the night could end however they wanted. The thought widened his smile and he came back toward the house feeling positive.

 

//

 

“Hey, what needs doing?” Louis was moving slowly but determined to help out.

 

Harry smiled secretly.

 

“Nothing.”

 

“What do you mean nothing?” Louis frowned. “I got up early especially…”

 

“So did I,” Harry lifted his brows.

 

Louis folded his arms. “I _can_ work, you know. It’s been over a week…”

 

“Doc said two weeks…”

 

“Throwing feed at animals is hardly strenuous,” Louis argued.

 

“You can feed the bunnies,” Harry offered.

 

Louis squinted. “You know I hate them damn things.”

 

Harry smirked. “You do _not_ ,” he challenged.

 

Louis went about feeding the rabbits and guinea pigs by the ranch while Harry went inside to shower up and make mid-morning snacks.

 

“What's this?” Louis frowned at the cream-topped cup Harry gave him when he came in; still easing himself into his seat gingerly.

 

“Hot chocolate with cream,” Harry practically sang with a smile, dropping a handful of marshmallows onto the table where he joined him. “And marshmallows.”

 

“Any biscuits?” Louis complained to which Harry merely rose and brought him two cookies obediently. “Thank you,” Louis added.

 

Harry sipped his drink and licked away his cream mustache, plopping a marshmallow into his drink and submerging it with his spoon. Louis watched while he mouthed counting to ten, then scooped up the mallow and transferred it to his mouth where he sucked it with a delighted smile.

 

“Yum!” Harry enthused.

 

Sometimes, it was like watching an actual five year old, Louis mused of his beau. He took such great enjoyment out of the smallest things. Still, he didn’t begrudge him one moment of living after what he’d been through.

 

“So, you still up for tonight?” Louis checked.

 

Harry nodded. “Yup.”

 

“I don’t care what you and Jim say, I’m having a game,” Louis stated up front.

 

Harry just smiled serenely. “Okay.”

 

Louis cast him a suspicious look. _Was he on something?_

 

“My ribs feel fine and it’ll do me good to stretch…” he continued.

 

“Hmm,” Harry nodded; over-dramatically enjoying his marshmallows, Louis felt.

 

Watching him consuming those things had him paying very close attention to Harry’s mouth. As he opened wide to plop them into; the way his tongue circled them as they melted; the way his eyes closed in bliss followed by his wide, boyish smile and a moan of enjoyment. He literally had no idea the effect it was having on Louis. Louis who was imagining Harry’s mouth wrapping around certain other objects…a part of his body for instance and the way he sucked those mallows, Louis was now imagining how the young man might suck his balls-

 

“Lou?” Harry’s voice ripped him from his filthy daydream.

 

“Huh?” Louis blinked, coming-to.

 

Harry smiled fondly at him.

 

“what are you thinking about?” He asked innocently, as though he knew _exactly_ what Louis had been thinking about and just wanted to make him squirm.

 

Louis cleared his throat- and cleared his mind of x-rated thoughts.

 

“Uh…just whether you’re actually going to let me play or not,” Louis aimed toward the conversation they had been having.

 

Harry’s smile was bordering in dirty. His eyes crinkled and his cheeks dimpled attractively.

 

“Oh, I’ll let you play,” he assured with a husky warmth to his tone that Louis almost choked on; having taken a marshmallow to consume.

 

Louis looked to the younger but beautiful man before him, surprised at his double entendre but knew it held a dark promise.

 

“Well, good.” He hoped that finished the conversation.

 

“Am _I_ allowed to play?” Harry enquired, his voice still gravelly but his eyes alight with amusement.

 

Louis swallowed, again imagining the playing he had just been picturing of Harry.

 

“Sure,” Louis agreed mildly.

 

Harry pursed his lips; a mischievous glint in his eye. He liked seeing Louis squirm, it was kind of interesting to see how he reacted to full-on flirting and although it wasn’t something Harry partook in very often, he suddenly felt very enthused for their evening festivities to roll around.

 

“I have to order some feed,” Louis stood, excusing himself from the room.

 

Harry watched him go with a broad grin.

 

//

 

His grin hadn't faded all afternoon. As Harry dressed for his date night with Louis, he selected his clothes with more care than usual. He’d managed to buy one or two new things that Louis hadn't seen him wearing yet and although he pulled on his familiar tight black jeans and pointy boots; he sifted through the tops he’d laid on his bed; not sure what look to go for.

 

He wanted to leave his hair loose tonight in its naturally wild curly mess. He knew guys liked that too; gave them something to run their fingers through, to grasp even, when play got rough.

 

He felt a shiver run down his body at the thought of Louis being rough with him. Somehow even though it scared him with Toby, with the cowboy it was a whole new level of exciting. He tried to imagine which of his tops would be sexiest.

 

Plain black tee- too predictable.

Plaid shirt- he’d worn that to the dance.

Black shirt- he’d worn that last week.

 

That left him with a white shirt or one with checked green stripes on it.

 

He pulled on the green one and rolled the short sleeves up a little further so that it cut just above his biceps. He quickly dabbed on some aftershave he’d gotten from the trial counter at the drugstore and headed down the stairs, picking up his jacket as he waited for Louis to join him.

 

“Haz, you ready?” Louis called as he came down the stairs.

 

Harry swung his eyes over his more-than-friend and surveyed him openly. He was surprised to see Louis is somewhat of a ‘young’ outfit, definitely more relaxed for him than usual.

 

He had on high-top red converse with a pair of slim-fit jeans and a black t-shirt, His eyes were also travelling over Harry and the younger lad smiled.

 

“You look different,” Harry said.

 

“So do you,” Louis remarked of his lack of hair-tether and rock-star black on top.

 

Harry shrugged. “Decided to try something new.”

 

“Me, too,” Louis smiled back.

 

“Come on then, you taking me out or what?” Harry asked; to which Louis chuckled and led the way to the truck.

 

//

 

Harry was something of a Poole whizz. As if cooking skill and a way with animals weren’t enough skills to boast of, he had to go and be a hot-shot Poole player, too, Louis mused.

 

The thing with having a hot more-than-friend was that other people also thought he was hot. Harry had politely fended off a few female admirers so far and each time he had blushed becomingly and become shy; awkwardly hanging off his Poole cue as he made stunted conversation.

 

There weren’t usually that many women in the bar in all fairness, which is why Louis and Jim preferred it. But the two older men sat and guffawed their way through each of Harry’s awkward exchanges with the opposite sex, something Harry would acknowledge with only a squint and a ‘You’ll pay later’ smile.

 

Louis had made a total of five shots so far. Neither of his friends would allow him an active role in the game so instead, he watched with open appreciation as Harry passed him to take his shot; his slim thighs and beautiful butt a focal point for the cowboy.

 

“careful,” Jim elbowed Louis affectionately. “Them fonds you're giving him are pretty obvious.”

 

Louis sighed. “Well, so what? You said yourself I worry too much what this town thinks of me.”

 

He smiled as Harry turned toward him after taking his shot, seeking reassurance.

 

It still made Louis’ tummy turn when he did that. Its like he was asking ‘did I do okay? Do you still like me?’ and it broke Louis’ heart that he’d had such a bad time with Toby that he’d come to feel so insecure.

 

As Harry sat next to him and Jim got up to take his shot, Louis cleared his throat.

 

“So is there anything you _can't_ do?” Louis posed of Harry’s skill.

 

Harry's amused eyes met his while his lips just smiled; cutely.

 

“Yes…”

 

“Can you tell me what it is so I feel a little less intimidated?” Louis teased.

 

Harry rolled his eyes, blushing.

 

“There’s loads of things I can’t do…” He murmured, resting his forearms to his knees shyly.

 

“Like…” Louis prompted.

 

“Fighting,” Harry suggested, turning his head to remind Louis of that fact.

 

His hair was piled high; messy with curls and so touchable, Louis was having trouble resisting. His eyes flicked over the dark mass; the look in them enough to tell Harry what he was thinking.

 

“Later,” Harry smiled secretly.

 

“How long?” Louis leaned over to murmur as Jim headed back.

 

Louis smiled at his life-long friend as Harry jumped up; hiking up his jeans as they threatened to slip down his hips. As it was; they were already sliding over his buttocks and baring his black Calvin Klein's to the world. If it weren’t for his belt, Louis was sure they’d be fallen down by now. He was even more tempted to be done with it all to hell and pull them down all the way, to allow him to push Harry up against that Poole table and finally have his wicked way with him.

 

He shook his head of his x-rated thoughts and took a few deep breaths.

 

“You got it bad,” Jim mused of Louis’ internal struggle.

 

“Shut up,” Louis cast affectionately.

 

“He’s not just a bit of ass, is he?” Jim asked; intending his pun.

 

Louis gave him a bemused look. “What do you think?”

 

Jim smirked. “I think you’re head over heels.”

 

“And him?” Louis lifted his chin towards Harry who had attracted another blonde.

 

“same,” Jim shrugged easily.

 

Louis let a warm smile envelope his lips; breaking into a rare but full-blown grin.

 

“Remind me why we’re friends,” he joked of Jim’s teasing nature.

 

“Because I’m handsome,” Jim stood to rejoin the game while Harry remained talking to the blonde.

 

Louis watched him while they chatted, seeing that he had connected with the girl somewhat because he appeared to be at ease with her. He laughed at something she said and dragged his hand through his hair. He had folded his arms over his cue and she touched his arm as she leaned to speak into his ear; more to be heard over the music Louis felt.

 

Harry’s eyes flicked to his, meeting his blue orbs and holding them. While the blonde was still speaking into his ear his lips curved just the tiniest amount so that the corners of his mouth curled up. No-one else might have noticed it, but Louis did. He held his gaze until Harry looked away.

 

“I know what you mean,” Harry said in response to what his new friend Gemma had just whispered to him.

 

_Your boyfriend is really hot and he doesn’t even know it. Why doesn’t he know how sexy he is?_

Luckily for Harry, Gemma had known right off that he batted for guys not girls and she had all on her own, pinpointed his connection with the cowboy across the bar. At first, he’d wondered what her angle was on presenting this information to him, but she was a bar-girl here and on a break so he knew she just wanted some company. He obliged her.

 

“So, will he think I’m chatting you up?” Gemma asked next, waving cutely to Louis who saluted with two fingers politely across the Poole table.

 

Harry tried not to look his way again. His looks were far too frequent and enormously telling.

 

“Nah, I doubt it…”

 

Gemma considered him. “Shall I say hi?”

 

Harry wiped his mouth. “Okay but don’t tell him what we talked about, okay?”

 

Gemma smiled at him and squeezed his hand in reassurance.

 

“I won’t.”

 

Harry went back to his game with Jim as Gemma made her way over to Louis.

 

“Hi,” she sat with a smile beside him.

 

“Hey, Gem,” he greeted familiarly, since he knew the barmaid well.

 

“How’s things?” She asked.

 

Louis smirked. “Fine.”

 

He knew she hadn’t sat here to make polite conversation, he just wished he knew why she did sit here.

 

“I met Harry,” she offered.

 

Louis flicked her a look. “I hope he was courteous,” he mused, watching Harry studying them intently as they talked. Which was weird; because he’d been doing the exact same thing a moment ago.

 

“He’s a real cutie…” she melted a little.

 

“Hm,” Louis nodded, pressing his lips together to stop him saying something. Something that would sound overly jealous and possessive.

 

“He likes you,” she added quickly at his vaguely aggrieved look.

 

Louis’ brows rose.

 

“What?” He asked, surprised at her words.

 

“We talked about it. He likes you.”

 

Louis swallowed. So she knew. And she didn’t look horrified. He frowned.

 

“Uh…do you like him, then?” He asked, confused.

 

She giggled.

 

“Louis, no offence, I’ve known for years,” she shared. “And I went to talk to Harry because even from the bar I can see him looking at you. I wanted to make sure he was good enough for you,” she finally admitted.

 

Louis let out a relieved breath and turned to give Gemma a broad smile. “The sister I never had,” he commented. “And is he good enough for me?” He asked.

 

Gemma merely smiled. “You know the answer.”

 

She was right, he did.

 

A shadow fell over them both.

 

“So…” Harry’s voice called out, sounding strained and on-edge.

 

Louis looked up quickly to focus on him; realizing he was worried about what was going on between him and Gemma.

 

“So,” Louis replied.

 

“My break is over,” Gemma hugged Louis and stood, kissing Harry on the cheek before she went.

 

“What did she say?” Harry asked keenly.

 

Louis squinted. “Not a lot.”

 

“No?” Harry insisted, making Louis curious as to what he thought the barmaid might have said to him that Harry would need to look so damn worried about.

 

“No, just saying hi and catching up…” Louis assured.

 

Harry swallowed and nodded, evidently nervous.

 

“I lost by the way,” he shared of the game.

 

Louis grinned. “Great, my go!”

 

Harry turned to show that Jim was now playing another veteran. Louis frowned and made a face.

 

“Unbelievable!” He fumed.

 

Harry sat down and twisted toward him, biting his lip.

 

“We can go, if you want…”

 

Louis sat back, letting out a breath of air.

 

“No, it’s okay. I just would have liked a game…”

 

“How are your ribs now?” Harry wondered of Louis’ injury.

 

“Pretty good,” Louis smiled.

 

Harry found himself smiling back and the pair of them were sat there grinning inanely at each other until Jim came over to remind them they “weren’t in a gay club now and the locals might notice their google-eyes.”

 

“I guess we should go,” Louis ventured as the game Jim was playing looked to go on a while.

 

“Your ribs hurting?” Jim asked.

 

“Yeah,” Louis lied, flicking Harry a look to warn him not to argue.

 

“Alright,” Jim hugged the pair goodbye and told them to ‘get back’ soon to which they agreed and sent waves his way in parting.

 

//

 

Harry was singing quietly along to the radio while Louis drove them, one hand on the wheel in a confident driving manner.

 

Louis flicked a look at his passenger and smiled at the view.

 

Harry looked amazing tonight, he always did. But the way he was relaxed in the seat, singing away looking almost like a young boy made Louis’ heart soar. He was coming on leaps and bounds from the brittle young man he’d found in his barn that day.

 

“What?” Harry asked, amused at Louis’ lingering look.

 

“Nothing,” Louis concentrated on the road again.

 

“Really?” Harry mused, knowing it hadn’t been ‘nothing’ that had captured Louis’ attention.

 

“You look happy that’s all,” Louis shared softly, trying not to give away his own happiness at that fact.

 

“I am,” Harry stated with a cute smile.

 

“good,” Louis swallowed, tapping his thumb against the wheel to the tune playing on his radio.

“#In my rear view mirror, my life is getting clearer The sunset sighs and slowly disappears These trinkets once were treasure, life changes like the weather You grow up, grow old or you hit the road round here

So I drive, watching white lines passing by With my plastic dashboard Jesus waiting there to greet us

Hey hey! I finally found my way, say goodbye to yesterday Hit the gas, there aint no brakes on this lost highway Yeah, Im busting loose, Im letting go, out on this open road Its Independence Day on this lost highway Hey hey! Hey hey!

I don't know where I'm going but I know where I've been And I'm afraid of going back again

So I drive, years and miles are flying by And waiting there to greet us is my plastic dashboard Jesus

Hey hey! I've finally found my way, say goodbye to yesterday Hit the gas, there aint no brakes on this lost highway Yeah, I'm busting loose, I'm letting go, out on this open road Its Independence Day on this lost highway Hey hey! Hey hey!#”

Harry sang along to the new song playing, in his element at being able to.

Louis felt his gut tighten at his husky tones; but the uniqueness of his voice was something to truly cherish. He sucked in a breath and prayed his body wouldn’t betray him as he fought off his reaction to Harry's voice.

 

Somehow Louis made it home without crashing the truck, but once it was safely parked, he jumped out and strode to the other side, just as Harry was sliding out of his seat to the ground, a confused look on his face as he shut his door behind him.

 

The next thing he knew, Louis had wrapped his arms around him and was kissing him hotly; his lips firm and insistent upon his softer ones; coaxing them open. Harry soon melted into the onslaught the older man was dealing; relaxing into his embrace and accepting his punishing kiss.

 

Louis groaned and pressed him into the side of the truck; his hands conflicted as to where to head first; one aiming for Harry’s very nice behind and the other for his hair and he grasped both with equal possession.

 

It was Harry's turn to moan as Louis crushed him deliciously against the cold metal of the truck; their heat an aphrodisiac by contrast; fire on ice.

 

He quickly adapted to the passionate moment and cupped Louis’ hips with his gentle hands; brushing his thumbs against his belly under his t-shirt; signaling his desire to explore underneath the shrouding material.

 

Louis wasn’t letting up from his forceful kiss; releasing his tongue to duel with Harry's while Harry was flattened against the side of the truck but in the most pleasurable way he could imagine. He knew that however strong Louis’ kiss was; or his desire, that he’d stop as soon as he asked him to. The fact was, he didn’t want him to. Not yet.

 

Harry’s hands ventured under Louis’ top; broaching bare, toned skin cautiously. His hesitant touch juxtaposed the heated mating of their mouths and he almost gave up his coyness to roughly enjoy the cowboy’s lush flesh but he wanted to take his time feeling his skin. He wanted to feel every damn inch of him and relish this sensation. The knowledge of mutual attraction; the air of desire.

 

He finally brushed his palms up the expanse of his chest; causing Louis to groan and thrust against him; forcing Harry’s thighs apart to accommodate Louis’ smaller body between them; the tensed muscle of his form giving away his desire.

 

It was all Harry could do to slip his hands around to his back and cling on while Louis rubbed against him; the mutual enjoyment of which sounded out of both of their lips. Harry dragged his mouth away for a few seconds; gasping in much-needed air while Louis attacked his neck; his hands now cupping his ass and holding him close as Louis grazed his heated stiffness against Harry’s jeaned crotch. The action had Harry hard even if he hadn’t been getting there already and when their eyes met; there was a zap of something electric between them.

 

They both panted; looking at each other, not sure of words; even less sure of actions.

 

Louis seemed to consider their embrace because his face creased a little in concern as he softened his hold.

 

“Are you okay?” He asked, then.

 

Harry bit his lip and begged himself not to cry.

 

Of all the things he had to say in that moment, did it have to be that? Toby had never asked him that, ever. Not in a moment like this. Not when he felt as vulnerable as he felt turned on. And the fact Louis cared enough to slow his heated passion while he waited for him to catch up, it went deeper than he could ever describe. His heart almost burst at the sweetness of it.

 

He nodded, swallowing.

 

Louis’ arms lifted from his butt to loop around his waist, gently drawing him away from the truck while he hugged him under his coat. His blue-grey eyes were surveying him intently and Harry felt his dick twitch at the look in those orbs. Such intensity that no-one would have to guess at what was on the cowboy’s mind. It took Harry’s breath away even thinking about it.

 

“You can sing more often,” Louis offered into the cold, quiet air to try and ease the jilted moment.

 

Harry actually let out a breathy laugh of relief, his amusement-bright eyes meeting Louis’. He looped his own arms around his shoulders.

 

“You can kiss me more often,” he replied cheekily.

 

Louis smirked. “Careful what you wish for…”

 

Harry’s eyes lit with dark promise from those sexy words and he leaned forward to kiss the cowboy’s mouth softly.

 

“Thank you.” He said, randomly.

 

Louis frowned. “What for?”

 

“For stopping.” Harry said with a wad in his throat and he couldn’t help the shutter of his eyelids as he spoke, either. He hated having to reveal his truth because it meant he was a victim again and he didn’t want to be that ever again.

 

Louis’ eyes widened and he opened his mouth, shutting it again and pressing his lips together.

 

If he had words for the asshole that was Harry’s ex, he’d use them, but he really didn’t, he realized. He smoothed one hand up and down Harry’s back.

 

“Jesus _fucking_ Christ,” he relayed in a soft sigh out, not sure what else to say.

 

Harry just stared at him, all green eyes.

 

“That bastard didn’t deserve you,” Louis finally managed.

 

Harry cleared his throat. “I know.”

 

Louis looked at him. _Did he_? Did he actually believe his worth now? The glimmer in Harry’s eyes told him there was hope on that front.

 

“And just so you know,” he added, bringing his chin up and inch to meet his taller partner’s gaze, “I will always stop when you want me to.” He stated. “Always.”

 

Harry offered him a little-boy smile, full of dimples and teamed with his curly hair, it was a lethal combination.

 

“We should go inside before I get you back against this truck,” Louis suggested more lightly than he felt; his arousal a heavy weight in his jeans that he adjusted subtly as Harry turned to head inside.

 

If the younger man was surprised at his words, he didn’t show it. They came inside and headed upstairs together; quiet and thoughtful. As they lay in the bed together, they were both overly-aware of how hard they each were and how uncomfortable it was; laying there in silence suffering.

 

Harry knew that there was nothing physical going to happen tonight because their embrace outside had drawn another line in the sand for them, but he felt like it was down to him to clear the air and ease the moment.

 

“Who’s first for a cold shower?” He offered into the room.

 

Louis chuckled beside him; moving his arm about. Harry frowned, wondering what he was doing until he felt the warmth of Louis arm rest against his; something tickling his fingers.

 

“What, you don’t do hands?” Louis asked.

 

Harry darted him a look. They were both on their backs side by side and Louis was-

 

He swallowed.

 

_Louis was trying to hold his hand._

 

He quickly spread his fingers and let Louis’ twine with his; tightening his first to show he appreciated the touch.

 

“I like it,” Harry said softly with a smile that was evident in his voice.

 

“Me too,” Louis tilted his head to his left so it touched Harry’s shoulder. Harry wriggled so that he was that little bit closer. Louis lifted his foot and overlapped his ankle with Harry’s, snuggling into his shoulder. “Amazing,” he murmured sleepily.

 

Harry tried not to spit out a giggle at his dreamy words; ones he would have been embarrassed to know he’d heard. All the same, Harry thought he was adorable and tipped his head to rest against Louis’, their straight and curly hair mixing as he comforted himself.

 

He was being owned by Louis and he liked it. He fell asleep with a strange sense of belonging.

 

//

 

 

Harry headed out the next morning with a spring in his step. Despite having to leave Louis’ bed to carry out the feeding chores, he still wanted to get around the animals before Louis’ woke so he headed up the yard toward the barn to start with the horses.

 

They needed hay today and there was still the stock he and Louis had hauled up there a few weeks ago keeping dry and fresh for them to use.

 

Harry sensed something behind him and turned to look; seeing nothing and wondering if he wasn’t going crazy.

 

There was never anybody out here; it was the most peaceful and idyllic place in the world to be and he still felt awkward calling it home, even though it was fast becoming that to him. Well, it had already if he was honest with himself.

 

The rolling hills and wide open space that Louis owned were now his home, too. And although he didn’t want any stake in Louis’ claim to this land; he enjoyed being out here in the fresh air, something he had never done before or even thought he might like.

 

When he’d been homeless he’d gone busking to earn enough money to eat; sometimes having to bum around for meals in cafes and burger bars. When he’d met Toby, he’d found it hard to maintain any job because of the controlling nature of his then-boyfriend but he’d only managed waiting work at the most.

 

He’d never really had something tangible; never had a future to look forward to.

 

Now that he suddenly did, it overwhelmed him. The possibilities were literally endless. He could do anything he wanted. And he wanted to do the cooking course, but he also wanted to consider his options thereafter.

 

He lifted his chin and smelled the air; the hairs on his neck rising eerily as he unbolted the barn door; causing him to double check behind him again.

 

Nothing. _That was weird._

 

He frowned, heading into the barn and unlodging the wheelbarrow that was propped at the side; ready to start pitching the hay.

 

He went to grasp the hayfork and another hand covered his; making him jump.

 

He turned; finding Toby stood before him.

 

“I don’t think you need that,” Toby threw the fork away where it clattered on the floor; startling Harry who was already a bundle of nerves.

 

He _knew_ he felt something! He shouldn’t have come up here, he realized belatedly.

 

“What are you doing here?” Harry asked, his voice quivering along with his hands.

 

“We didn’t exactly finish our chat the other night,” Toby mused; standing calmly before Harry but Harry knew better than to trust him.

 

At any second he could change into a monster and he had no idea how he was going to escape if he did.

 

Harry’s eyes flicked up to the cool blue of his ex’s.

 

“I didn’t exactly _want_ to chat the other night,” He posed honestly.

 

Toby blinked, not computing this statement for he carried on talking as thought Harry hadn’t spoken.

 

“You don’t belong here, Harriet,” Toby smirked. “Come back and live in luxury like a good girl…”

 

Harry glared at him.

 

“I’m my own person, Toby. My own _man_ ,” he added pointedly. “I like it here.”

 

Toby lifted his arctic eyes to Harry’s statement and his face twisted, something dark crossing his eyes before he made his next move.

 

It was a flurry of activity, Toby made an advance towards Harry who stepped back and lifted his arms instinctively in protection. Toby seemed to take advantage of Harry’s defensive pose; grabbing him and socking him in the mouth to subdue him before holding him tight in his arms so he couldn’t move while he staggered about the hay barn; looking for a place to over-power the younger man.

 

“Get off me!” Harry yelled; using all his strength to fight the older man off only Toby seemed to have compensated for that because his muscle won out; forcing Harry against a hay bale where he pressed his body menacingly into his.

 

“Remember this, Harriet?” Toby snarled in his ear as Harry pushed his face as far away from him as he could; breathing fast as his heart raced frantically with fear. His lip stung as he licked away a trickle of blood; his words spitting some droplets out.

 

“No! I don’t want this!” Harry denied; still trying to push and fight off his assailant.

 

“Oh but you do…” Toby grinned evilly; using his body weight to force Harry to the ground where he quickly gagged him with his bandana and dug his fingers under Harry’s jeans waist to yank them down.

 

Harry cried out in his throat but no sound came out; only hot stinging tears of fear, Along with them came the memories of being raped in the night; the night he’d ended up in hospital, the night he’d vowed never to go back.

 

Toby was unbelting his own trousers when the sound of the barn door being thrown back clattered loudly outside and brought his head up whilst he still restrained Harry under him.

 

Louis’ shadow filled the doorway followed by his small but strong body. He was carrying a shotgun and looked mad as hell.

 

Toby considered his chances against the two men; pushing Harry to the ground to take on the cowboy. He bashed Harry’s forehead against the concrete and scrabbled up; facing his opposer.

 

“Rawhide, we meet again,” Toby fronted up to him. “Ready for pasting number 2?”

 

Louis cocked his head in a ‘really?’ gesture and lifted his loaded gun.

 

“I’m within my legal rights to shoot anyone I find trespassing on my land,” Louis offered; grinding his teeth together as he took aim.

 

Toby didn’t look flustered for a man about to be shot.

 

“You don’t have the guts,” he bluffed.

 

“Don’t i?” Louis asked interestedly; aiming a shot at the ground right before Toby’s feet.

 

The suited city slicker jumped off the ground with a yelp.

 

“I think it’s time you left, don’t you?” Louis glittered.

 

Toby swallowed, slowly lifting his hands in surrender while Louis checked past him to see Harry lying in the loose hay; a bandana tied around his face to gag his mouth and his trousers around his knees. He didn’t appear to be conscious and that fact worried him.

 

He brought his focus back to the unwelcome guest and cocked his gun to gesture him to move. Toby followed his orders and reluctantly allowed himself to be escorted down the drive.

 

Once he was seated, Louis dipped his gun.

 

“You probably shouldn’t come again,” he said sarcastically.

 

Toby gave him a long look but didn’t say anything. He slammed his door shut and skidded off down the drive; clouds of dust trailing behind him but Louis didn’t see them because he was running as fast as his feet would carry him up to the barn.

 

He found Harry laying prone in the hay still and he very carefully turned him onto his back to check his injuries. His lip was split but the blood was drying on his mouth which was a good sign. He had a raw red mangled gash on his forehead where his face had made contact with the concrete under the hay and he gently removed the loose straw from Harry’s hair as he tucked his arm under his shoulders to lift his torso.

 

He used his other hand to check his temperature and pulse, listening for his breathing and sighing in relief as he realized everything was fine apart from a little concussion. He tucked his other arm under Harry’s knees and quickly stood with the young man in his arms; a weight he might not normally be able to bear but with the emotions coursing through him, nothing felt too much.

 

He hastened down the yard towards his truck; taking every care to lay Harry on the back seat before making a very frantic and urgent trip to the local hospital.

 

//

 

Seeing Harry in a hospital bed was frightening. Every time Louis glanced at him, he remembered the picture Harry had shown him and he couldn’t help but draw the comparisons from that frame to now.

 

Harry was in a hospital gown; tucked up in bed under white sheets. His skin was pale and he was serenely asleep, the only thing keeping Louis sane right now. His lower lip had a split in it; red and swollen. His forehead bore a bruised but now-clean graze.

 

His hands were speared with vital-measuring devices and he would wake up soon, the nurses assured him. He snuck looks around him every five minutes to find a window of opportunity to be completely alone and once he had that moment, he grasped Harry’s hand and trained back his wily hair with a gentle hand.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t get there sooner,” he husked of his late entry into Toby’s attack.

 

He winced as he recalled the way Harry was gagged; his jeans pulled down that way. It killed him to see Harry like that. And it killed him even more not getting his bare hands on the violent man he’d chased off his property but he owed it to Harry to restrain himself.

 

“He’s gone now, for good,” he added to the motionless form in the bed, lifting his hand to kiss it.

 

A nurse entered the room and caught the affectionate display Louis was showcasing. She flicked him a look as he stepped guiltily back from the bed.

 

“Its okay,” she smiled kindly. “We don’t judge.”

 

Louis swallowed, reassured. He moved back to his original position.

 

“He just means so much to me,” Louis shared emotionally; feeling tears threatening. He never cried. Ever. What was getting into him?

 

“He’ll be okay,” she soothed. “He might be a little disorientated for a few days but that’s all…”

 

“You’re sure he has no internal bleeding?” Louis asked again; remembering what Harry had told him about his last hospital trip.

 

“No, it was just his head he hit.”

 

Louis nodded, brushing his thumb down Harry’s hand. He saw Harry’s eyes flicker and he leaned over to see if he’d imagined it.

 

Harry opened his eyes and blinked, the green hue of his orbs dulled by his medication.

 

“Where am I?” he husked, frowning.

 

The nurse moved forward quickly to check his vitals while Louis stepped back.

 

“I’m in hospital?” he checked when nobody answered his question.

 

“You’ve been admitted to hospital for concussion, Mr. Styles,” the nurse supplied.

 

Harry flicked his gaze back to Louis’. The cowboy had tears running down his face and he didn’t know why.

 

“So why do I get taken to hospital and you get to refuse?” Harry wondered.

 

Louis moved forward and gave him an awkward hug; due to the fact Harry was horizontal and he couldn’t t hold him properly.

 

“Because I didn’t get my head bashed on the ground,” Louis mused as he checked on where the nurse was. She had subtly left the room; leaving them a moment alone.

 

“What?” Harry frowned, trying to remember. His head hurt _a lot_.

 

Louis lifted his brows, worrying he had amnesia. In which case he didn’t want to have to recount the sordid details. It seemed he wouldn’t have to though as Harry’s eyes clouded over in memory, working through the events that led him to be here.

 

“Are you okay?” His green eyes darted fearfully to Louis, reaching out for him.

 

Louis took his hand and smiled. “I’m fine.”

 

Trust Harry to be worrying about him when he should be worrying about himself, Louis mused.

 

“How are you doing?” Louis wondered.

 

Harry settled back against his pillows, his eyes becoming heavy. “Tired,” he shared sleepily.

 

“Go to sleep,” Louis encouraged. “I’ll be here when you wake up…”

 

It was all the reassurance Harry needed to drift off.

 

//

 

Harry was in a sulk.

 

He didn’t like being in a hospital bed and they wouldn’t let him out yet because he still felt dizzy when he moved. He’d tried to trick them into letting him out and his legs had buckled and he’d ended up in a heap on the floor; which Louis had then found out about and stripped him down about.

 

He sighed moodily and stared out of the window, hearing the food trolley in the distance and dreading its arrival.

 

“Lunchtime!” Called his favorite nurse, Isabella. She was the same woman who had been there when he woke up and she had also seen Louis and him being affectionate and she didn’t seem to mind so he’d instantly liked her.

 

“I’m not hungry,” he called back.

 

“Oh come on,” she cajoled. “I got them to make you a cheese sandwich specially and we have jelly for dessert!”

 

Harry rolled his eyes as the food was placed on his tray which was then positioned across his bed, He didn’t unfold his arms to eat.

 

“I’ll send Louis in…” Isabella warned as she got to the doorway, counting to ten before she disappeared and Harry made a face of annoyance, knowing he was going to get more of a hard time from Louis than any of the nurses or doctors here.

 

He was surprised when Louis sauntered in, then, completely relaxed and with a happy smile on his face. Harry was instantly suspicious.

 

“Why are you so happy?” He accused.

 

“Hm?” Louis feigned ignorance. “Me?”

 

“Yes, you,” Harry arched.

 

Louis shrugged. “No reason.”

 

“Have you been chatting up the male nurses?” Harry wondered.

 

Louis laughed out loud. “God, I doubt they’d be interested in _me_ …”

 

Harry shot him a frown, then reached out and leaned over to grab his hand from where he stood by the bed.

 

“Why wouldn’t they,” he softened a little; squeezing the cowboy’s hand.

 

Louis blinked shyly and sat on Harry’s bed edge.

 

“Do I need to feed you?” He enquired.

 

Harry squinted. “No.”

 

“But you haven’t eaten,” Louis teased.

 

Harry sighed. “I don’t like being in bed.”

 

“No?” Louis lifted a brow suggestively.

 

He saw Harry’s tense form relax a little and his lips twitched trying not to smile.

 

“In hospital,” he added.

 

“Well, it’s not for much longer,” Louis shared.

 

Harry turned to look at him hopefully.

 

“No?”

 

“If you can get up tomorrow without collapsing, I can bring you home,” Louis soothed.

 

Harry’s eyes widened and his mouth formed a formidable smile.

 

“Are you serious?”

 

Louis nodded; stunned by Harry’s smile.

 

“I just have to not collapse now…” Harry murmured.

 

Louis chuckled. “Well, we’ll see…”

 

Harry glanced at his sandwiches. He unwrapped the plate and nibbled on the edge of one.

 

“Can we get some fried chicken when I leave?” Harry appealed.

 

Louis brushed his hair back gently off his forehead.

 

“I think we can manage that…”

 

Harry nodded, happily tucking into the rest of his food.

 

“I brought you this,” Louis pulled a bandana out of his pocket. “I thought you could use it while you’re in here…”

 

Harry took the cotton square gratefully and quickly rolled it up; expertly applying it to the mess of his hair to tame it back.

 

“Thanks!” Harry grinned; his dimples flashing.

 

“There’s Dimples,” came Jim’s voice from the doorway.

 

“Erm, gentleman, there’s no visitors allowed at lunchtime,” Isabella poked her head into Harry’s room.

 

“He’s allowed,” Jim nodded his chin toward Louis.

 

“He’s getting him to eat,” Isabella argued.

 

“Can he stay?” Harry appealed to the young nurse with his puppy-dog eyes and cutest smile.

 

She blushed and gave in. “Just for a while,” she tutted as she left.

 

“She’s got a soft spot for you,” Jim accused the patient.

 

Harry smirked. “Kinda pointless, though…”

 

Jim smiled fondly at his two friends, then came to sit by Harry in the visitors chair.

 

“So, how you feeling?” He checked.

 

Harry smiled, chewing his food obediently as Louis watched on.

 

“Good, thanks.”

 

“We missed you at Poole night,” the older man shared.

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Missed beating me you mean.”

 

“I think Gemma was hoping to see you,” Jim offered.

 

Harry blushed awkwardly and squirmed in his bed; causing Louis to lift his brows interestedly.

 

“What is it with you two?” Louis mused.

 

Harry darted him a look. “Nothing,” he said quickly. He looked to Jim. “Did she say anything to you?”

 

Jim shook his head. “Not really. Just that she hoped to see you again.”

 

Louis frowned. “Really?” he inserted, confused by Gemma’s interest in his beau.

 

“It’s really nothing,” Harry reiterated.

 

“You spoke to her for half an hour and suddenly she wants to see you and you’re blushing so hotly your face is on fire….” Louis observed lightly.

 

Jim spat out some laughter at Louis’ wit.

 

“You don’t think he’s straight do ya?” He teased.

 

Louis made a wry face. Okay, that was silly, but still…he didn’t get what the barmaid wanted with his-

 

 _Wait, what was Harry, exactly?_ And was that why he had such a problem? Because they hadn’t defined what they were?

 

Louis knew since the moment he’d seen Harry lain in the hay hurt that he was completely and utterly in love with him. He’d been on his way to falling for him and being threatened with losing him; however mild, was enough to cement his feelings for the curly-haired rogue.

 

He didn’t know if Harry felt the same, or of he felt the same sense of possessiveness come over him at the mention of anyone else having a prized place in his affections; but Louis knew that his jealousy was born of insecurity. Insecurity in not knowing _what_ they were, exactly.

 

Louis came around from his indulgent thoughts to find Harry and Jim staring at him waiting for his reply to Jim’s accusation.

 

He cleared his throat. “Uh, Harry can be friends with whoever he wants,” he blurted, hoping those words covered the moment.

 

Harry and Jim exchanged a look but didn’t say anything else on the subject.

 

“So,” Jim lifted a pack of cards from his pocket and showcased them to Harry whose face lit up.

 

 

 

“Thank you!” Harry cheered gratefully of the reprieve from boredom.

 

Louis stepped out to use the toilet and came back to find the two men in the midst of a card game. Harry had finished his sandwiches and put the jelly pot on the side of the bed by Louis’ knee, clearly intending him to have it.

 

Louis flicked him a fond look and held his gaze a moment; smiling just slightly which Harry returned. He went back to his game without a hitch and Louis ate the jelly quietly while the men played on.

 

“Is there anything you can’t play?” Jim asked Harry of his skill at cards.

 

Harry shrugged shyly.

 

“Football.”

 

Jim guffawed at his joke and hugged him as he stood to go.

 

“You get better, Dimples, you hear?” He commanded.

 

Harry nodded and watched him go with a wistful glance at the door.

 

“You want out,” Louis accused softly.

 

Harry smiled tritely. “I hate being cooped up.”

 

“I can imagine,” Louis offered. “Does it remind you of…you know, before?”

 

Harry sucked his lower lip; the line of red forgotten until he pressed upon it gently with his teeth and then he quickly released it again.

 

“Yeah. And I keep having dreams again…”

 

Louis had a pained expression on his face as he leaned across and quickly hugged Harry into his chest; his slim body falling against him happily.

 

“You should have said,” Louis husked. “I’d never have left you alone if I knew…”

 

“Exactly,” Harry murmured; twisting to hug Louis back; ending up just slipping his arms around his waist to rest his head against his chest in their slightly precarious position on the bed.

 

“ _Haz_ ,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to his curls. “I’ll always protect you,” he swore. “ _Always_. Even in your dreams…”

 

Harry squeezed his arms tighter at the words Louis uttered, such strong, sexy words that if he wasn’t injured he’d be climbing across this bed to straddle his lap and show him no uncertain terms how those words affected him.

 

“I love you,” Harry cast emotionally as tears breached his eyes and his emotions roughened his voice; breaking the even tones. He buried his face into Louis’ chest to hide from his tears and the embarrassing admission he’d just made. He hadn’t planned to say it like that; here, without at least warning the cowboy of his feelings, first.

 

“I love you too.”

 

Harry sucked in a shocked breath as his body jolted in surprise. _What?_

 

 _Had he just heard right_? He looked up, barely daring to believe. Maybe he’d dreamed the whole thing and was having a delusional turn.

 

Louis was smiling at him beautifully.

 

“I love you, too, Harry,” he repeated softly at Harry’s stunned, disbelieving look.

 

Harry, with his mouth hanging open, didn’t know what to say. Or do. In fact, breathing had all of a sudden become quite hard. He heard his monitor blip speed up and consciously calmed his breathing to save any embarrassing visits from the hospital staff.

 

He leaned forward; pressing his lips to Louis’ in a tender meeting; consolidating the words they just shared as their lips merged; Harry ultimately seeking reassurance in a moment he’d never felt more vulnerable.

 

“Ouch,” he pulled away as his split lip protested to the friction against Louis’.

 

Louis gave him a regretful smirk. “You shouldn’t have done that.”

 

Harry ran his fingers down Louis’ face. “Yeah, I should.”

 

Louis responded by holding Harry tight; right against his chest where he comforted himself on the bed, not caring who walked in or tried to separate them in this moment. He wasn’t going to let go of Harry unless there was a fire I the building that forced him to carry the curly-haired lad out.

 

“Amazing,” Harry murmured, mirroring Louis’ words the night he’d held the cowboy in a similar way.

 

Louis tipped his chin into the soft mass of Harry’s curls and waited for his lean body to relax into sleep.

 

“Sweet dreams,” he wished his injured beau.

 

//

 

Waking up in a hospital bed wasn’t the best experience. Louis was gently roused by Isabella who warned him that the doctors were doing rounds and he slowly stretched his aching limbs; gently lifting Harry from his body and laying him back on the bed whilst trying not to wake him.

 

He mumbled in his sleep and curled up against the mattress; seeking something with his gangly arms; not finding anything there and cracking one eye open suspiciously.

 

“Lou?”

 

Louis sighed; sinking into the visitor’s chair.

 

“I’m here,” he called softly.

 

Harry rolled over to blink sleepily at him.

 

“Why are you over there?”

 

“Doctors are coming,” he smiled tightly.

 

“So? You’re my boyfriend and I want you in bed with me…”

 

Louis lifted his brows at Harry’s remark. Firstly, the use of the term ‘boyfriend’, not something he had said before and secondly; for being so demonstrative about his wants.

 

“It’s a hospital, Harry, not a hotel,” Louis joked.

 

Harry grumbled and pulled a pillow down to hug instead. “I guess this will do,” he muttered.

 

Louis ran a hand over his tired face and yawned widely.

 

The doctors came in and Harry was checked over; waking up to try standing and walking and finding the tasks a lot easier. He’d had a good night’s sleep thanks to Louis’ protective embrace and he felt a lot better for it.

 

He waited patiently while they discussed his notes and he sat with wide, hope-filled green eyes as the doctors delivered their consensus.

 

“You’ll have to take things very easy,” began Doctor 1.

 

“No rushing around, lots of rest…” Doctor 2 warned.

 

“If you feel sick or collapse again, you’re to come straight back.” Doctor 1 added.

 

Harry licked his dry lips; feeling the soreness on his lower lip still.

 

“So I can go home?” He checked hesitantly.

 

Doctor 1 nodded. “We’re releasing you at 4pm.”

 

Harry almost asked why he had to wait all day but decided better of it; turning to Louis with a delighted smile.

 

“I can go home!” He stood from the bed and stretched his body out; something that Louis found engaging to watch since he wasn’t wearing much.

 

As Harry wandered over to the window to look out; his hospital gown flashed his bare backside and naked back through the open slit.

 

“Nice view,” Louis husked, fidgeting in his seat as his body warmed at the sight of Harry’s naked body; however restricted that view was.

 

Harry turned and smiled over his shoulder at him; his killer dimples on display.

 

“Are you flirting with me?” Harry teased.

 

Louis smirked. “Yes.” He admitted with no denial.

 

Harry blinked slowly and Louis got up out of his seat, joining him by the window. He paused a moment and then cupped his face; gazing into the younger man’s eyes.

 

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ middle and brought him closer.

 

“I can’t wait till I get out of here…” Harry led; flicking his eyes over Louis’ face, dropping to his lips.

 

“So you can rest?” Louis asked pointedly.

 

Harry smirked; letting out a derisive noise.

 

“Oh, sure, there’ll be a bed involved in what I’m thinking of…” He twinkled.

 

Louis cupped his neck and kissed him, forgetting his sore lip for a moment until Harry pulled away. Louis gently trailed his fingers around the bruise on his forehead.

 

“I should have got to you sooner,” he murmured worriedly.

 

Harry squeezed his arms around Louis’ middle.

 

“I’m okay.”

 

Louis smiled sadly. “Only just.”

 

Harry knew that Louis needed reassurance as much as he did and he was only too happy to give it, especially when the cowboy was beating himself up unnecessarily.

 

“You saved me, okay?” Harry insisted. “that means so much to me…”

 

Louis twisted his lips, wanting to argue but knowing it would only stress Harry out so he kept his thoughts to himself.

 

“So, you called me boyfriend,” Louis broached the subject that had been on his mind.

 

Harry swallowed, his eyes flicking to Louis’.

 

“Yeah, I thought-”

 

Louis kissed him.

 

“It’s about time we made this official,” Louis grinned.

 

Harry smiled back, relieved. For a moment there he thought Louis didn’t want to be serious with him.

 

“We already were…” Harry mused softly.

 

Louis tilted his head. “I got all kinds of jealous when I didn’t know what to call you.” He admitted.

 

Harry actually grinned; full-wattage.

 

“Really?”

 

Louis squinted at his enjoyment of this fact. “Hell yeah.”

 

Harry trained Louis’ fringe back; the feathered scruffiness of his hair just another attractive part of his man.

 

“I got jealous, too,” Harry assured.

 

Louis smirked. “good.”

 

Harry laughed at his words and pulled away as Isabella came back into the room.

 

“I have to take you down to get a scan on your head injury,” she relayed. “Last one before they release you…”

 

Harry nodded, turning toward her but sending a wink over his shoulder to Louis who he knew would have just got a full view of his naked behind.

 

“Hurry back!” Louis teased as Isabella led Harry away.

 

//

 

Harry slumped in the front seat of the truck as Louis drove them home. He’d had a burst of energy on leaving the hospital but felt tired very quickly afterwards; relaxing into his seat comfortably as he propped his head in his hand; his elbow resting on the window frame.

 

“You gonna sleep when we get back?” Louis checked.

 

Harry looked over; pressing his lips in. “Yeah, is that okay?”

 

Louis gave him a look. “More than okay,” he assured.

 

Harry sighed. “Sorry.”

 

“What for?” Louis scoffed.

 

Harry knocked his head back on the chair. “I dunno,” he mumbled.

 

Louis frowned at his sudden drop in mood. This morning he'd been flirting up a storm. Half an hour ago he’d been like a five year old on a sugar rush. Now he looked tired and something else that Louis hadn’t seen for a long time- down.

 

“Are you just tired?” Louis checked.

 

Harry nodded, folding his arms as his eyes drifted shut.

 

“Do you feel ill again, Haz?” Louis asked as the younger man forced his eyes open to shake his head.

 

“Are you sure?” Louis insisted. “I can turn back…”

 

A hand reached out and lightly squeezed his thigh.

 

“Just tired,” Harry murmured, refolding his arm to sleep.

 

Louis let out a relieved breath and flicked looks at him every now and then while he continued the journey home.

 

//

 

Louis managed to carry Harry to the sofa where the lanky, curly-headed lad soon curled up comfortably and Louis lay a duvet over him and tucked it down each side to keep it in place while he slept.

 

The medication they had sent him home with was clearly a sedative and he was pleased in some respects because it gave him time to go off and see to his herd of animals and not having to worry about Harry in the meantime.

 

When he headed back up to the ranch house it was gone eight and well past dinner time. He quickly stuck his head around the open archway from the kitchen into the living room; expecting to find Harry still asleep but he was sitting up watching TV; wrapped in his duvet and apparently topless from what Louis could tell.

 

“Hey,” Harry turned to greet him; all sleepy-eyed and adorable.

 

“Hey soldier,” Louis smiled. “How you doing?”

 

Harry sighed with a shrug. “Tired.”

 

Louis nodded. “You’ll feel better soon,” he bolstered.

 

Harry folded his arms over the top of his duvet and stared ahead.

 

“What do you fancy to eat?” Louis broached.

 

“Not hungry,” Harry said.

 

Louis swallowed. “You have to have something before you can take your next lot of pills. Even if its something light…how about soup?” He suggested. “Or toast.”

 

Harry shrugged again. “Yeah…”

 

Louis came into the room and perched on the sofa arm beside where Harry had set up his cocoon. He reached his hand out and curled it around his shoulder; where Harry at first twitched; something Louis hadn’t expected.

 

Had he changed his mind about them? About all that had happened? Had Louis made him feel scared somehow? Or repulsed? He couldn’t think of any reason for Harry to feel any of those things but then he had been through a lot the last few weeks. Maybe it was taking time to process it all.

 

He pulled his hand away, not sure what else to do. Harry continued to avoid looking at him and he could have walked out to leave the young man to it but his heart told him to stay and fight.

 

He moved to perch on the coffee table, putting him directly into Harry’s view. Harry’s gaze dropped to the ground; avoiding his for good long moments until he really had no choice but to look back up again, right into Louis’ unwavering blue-grey gaze.

 

What Louis saw in those conflicted green depths almost broke his heart. Harry was hurting. He couldn’t tell exactly why but he knew it had to do with the complexities of his ex. He guessed it was a mixture of Toby coming back without warning, being nearly-raped and now the overwhelming sense of being finally free. It must be a huge thing to process.

 

He didn’t have words so he crouched forward; wrapping his arms around the broken young man before him; holding him tight. Harry burrowed his face into Louis’ neck and let himself be held; clinging emotionally to Louis’ body.

 

Louis used one hand to stroke down the back of Harry’s head; his curls springing off his fingers and starting a tingling in Louis’ belly that threatened to be something more. He reminded himself that his desires weren’t important right now; only Harry mattered. Harry and his loveable, sensitive soul.

 

As time ticked on and Harry didn’t look to be letting up anytime soon, Louis shifted onto the sofa between his thighs as he continued his protective embrace. He wasn’t going to be the first to let go and he was determined that Harry knew that. He sensed almost, Harry's need to test him. How long was he willing to hold him for? How long was he willing to wait?

 

He didn’t blame the younger man for wanting to know the answers to those questions because it was what he needed more than anything else right now; and maybe always, Louis considered. He just always needed somebody he could go to and hug, no questions asked.

 

His blood pounded around his veins in the solid knowledge _he_ would be that guy for Harry. _He_ would be the guy that picked up the pieces of his fragile heart and hold them in his hands while Harry put them back together. _He_ would be the guy that he would come to just to be held. And Louis didn’t care about anything else in that moment apart from being that guy. The guy that Harry needed in his life.

 

Louis loosened his hold as he felt Harry twitch before he gently pulled away. Two green eyes flicked to each of his own blue orbs.

 

“Are you sure I’m what you want?” Harry asked; his voice an uneven husk.

 

Louis didn’t hesitate in his answer. “yes.”

 

Harry flicked his gaze down as he frowned. “You’ve waited a long time for this to happen, are you sure you want to wait for me?”

 

Louis cupped his boyishly handsome face in both hands; bringing Harry’s eyes back to meet his own.

 

“I’d wait another lifetime if I had to.”

 

Harry swallowed; sucking in a breath through his nose.

 

“I’d understand if you wanted to-”

 

“I love _you_ ,” Louis interrupted to remind him; leaning forward to kiss his forehead.

 

Harry nodded, barely acknowledging this fact.

 

“I don’t know what to say…” He offered honestly, feeling bereft.

 

He’d thought his release from hospital would have erased all of his previous fear and insecurity but somehow coming back to the ranch was bringing all his bad memories flooding back. He didn’t want to tell Louis because the cowboy would try and make him leave to stay somewhere else which he definitely didn't want to do but he couldn’t quite express why he suddenly felt so out of sorts when hours ago he’d been fine.

 

“You don’t have to say anything,” Louis assured. “But you do have to eat something,” he added.

 

Harry almost managed a weak smile. “That again…”

 

“Yup,” Louis smirked. “It’s me or the hospital forcing food down your neck; you pick…”

 

Harry looked up, leaning forward to wrap his arms around Louis shoulders again for a short moment.

 

“Definitely you,” he decided.

 

“So…what do you fancy?” Louis posed again.

 

Harry sucked his lower lip; the sore swell lessening each day.

 

“Can I have some spaghetti shapes?” He asked shyly; rather like a young boy in his sick-bed asking for something he knew he wouldn’t normally be allowed.

 

Louis smiled, pleased he had an appetite, however small. “coming right up.”

 

//

 

Louis had found spaghetti letters in the cupboard and heated them through before quickly spelling out a message to Harry on his toast.

 

He carried the tray of food through and sat in the armchair with his own dinner- a microwave meal he’d heated up.

 

“Lou,” Harry called softly; tears in his voice.

 

Louis looked up, instantly worried, only to find a soppy smile on Harry’s face.

 

He’d found the message.

 

_Get well Haz, love Lou._

Louis blushed a little at his almost-girly action.

 

“It’s getting cold,” he said dismissively but Harry didn’t let that knock his moment.

 

His chest swelled and a warm buzz ran around his veins; lifting his spirits somewhat. He ate his meal between wide smiles and an excited feeling humming in his chest.

 

“did you carry me in?” Harry asked conversationally as he cleaned his plate.

 

“Yep,” Louis smirked.

 

Harry tilted his head. “I could have walked if you woke me.”

 

“I know,” Louis agreed lightly.

 

“You carried me to hospital aswell…”

 

“So?” Louis asked.

 

“Your ribs are still mending,” Harry chastised.

 

Louis squinted. “I wasn’t exactly worried about my ribs first and foremost,” he shared, hoping Harry might share some of whatever he was feeling.

 

Harry swallowed.

 

“Was I naked? When you found me?” He checked.

 

Louis put his tray down and took Harry’s, sitting next to him on the sofa and laying a supportive hand to his knee; on top of his duvet wrap.

 

“No.”

 

“Tell me what you saw,” Harry begged.

 

Louis swallowed, not expecting to have to recount the scene. Still, Harry needed reassurance and he owed him that much.

 

Louis flicked his eyes to Harry’s collarbone; on show above his duvet. He could see the pair of swallows inked onto his collarbone and a ‘17BLACK’ to the right of the birds. Several other markings decorated his shoulders and arms and Louis had been right in his belief Harry was topless. He sucked in a breath, lifting his eyes to the younger lad’s.

 

“He’d used your bandana to gag you,” Louis offered succinctly. “And your jeans were around your knees…”

 

Harry nodded; recognizing the truth in those words.

 

“He had you on the ground; he was unbelting his trousers when I came in.”

 

Harry hadn’t realized how hard it had been for Louis to see him like that; restrained and under assault. Although most of Harry’s teen years had been spent in combat of some kind, this kind cowboy had little concept of the violence Toby was capable of. Hearing Harry talk about it was something, but seeing it, was another.

 

Harry felt instantly guilty but fought the feeling off for something less selfish. He cupped his hand over Louis’ that still sat on his thigh.

 

“I’m sorry you had to see it.”

 

Louis darted him a look.

 

“I’m even more sorry you had to go through it.”

 

“I was so scared,” Harry admitted, his hands shaking as he recalled the horror. “And all I could think was that it should be _you_ ,” he said. “It should be _you_ I was sharing that with…not him. Not in that way where it’s being taken,” Harry described. “It should be _shared_ …”

 

Louis turned and cupped Harry’s upper arm, brushing the skin with his thumb.

 

“we have all the time in the world to share each other,” he assured.

 

Harry smiled despite himself.

 

“And it kills me when you say that because you’re the only one who’s been anything positive in my life and yet you’re so undemanding.” Harry shook his head.

 

Louis’ gaze dropped shyly. “I’m new to all this,” he murmured. “I wonder sometimes if _you’re_ the one who’s actually missing out here…I have nothing to bring to the table in regards to experience, all I know is how you make me feel and how much I want what we have to be special…”

 

Harry hugged the life out of Louis without warning.

 

“What we have is already special, Lou,” Harry smiled softly as he pulled back again.

 

Louis nodded. “I feel the same.”

 

“I feel tired again,” Harry mumbled sulkily.

 

“Can you make it upstairs?” Louis checked. “We can sleep in the big bed.”

 

Harry stood and unwrapped his duvet, folding it and leaving it on the sofa as Louis sat and stared at him; stunned. He was wearing only his boxers and nothing else.

 

“After you…” Louis gestured, although once Harry was in front of him; he regretted his politeness because he had to stare at his insanely sexy back- and backside- as they moved up the stairs.

 

Luckily for Louis, Harry starfished on the bed and zonked out, giving him the reprieve he needed to cool his libido before he lay down next to him.

 

//

 

Louis awoke to a practically naked Harry in his arms. His body was already hard and straining against his own boxers and Harry's hand which had slipped under his t-shirt to rest on his bare belly underneath felt like a hot stamp of owning fingers to his skin.

 

It was like that one soft touch was the only thing his mind could focus on, so aware was his body of Harry's curled around his, naked and skin to skin.

 

Harry's curls tickled his shoulder where his head lay and he let out a little shallow sigh of contentment, kissing his forehead tenderly as he silently enjoyed their contented embrace.

 

Harry stirred a little, looking up and blinking sleepily at Louis. He rubbed his hand over Louis' belly where it rested, a smile curving his pouty lips.

 

"Morning, cowboy," he greeted huskily, pulling himself up by his elbow to lean down and kiss Louis' mouth gently.

 

Louis cupped his cheek, let his thumb run across Harry's cheek.

 

"Morning," Louis greeted back equally husked.

 

Harry's hand trailed down his stomach, into the hair that led toward his boxers. Louis frowned a little at him, wondering if Harry was ready for that, for bold touches across his body. As slow and tender as his touch was, it was still headed southwards. Harry ran his fingertips over the ridge that lay in Louis' shorts.

 

Louis swallowed down a groan, opening his mouth to suck in air and Harry took advantage and kissed him, slowly, as slowly as his fingers traced his hard need through the cotton of his underwear.

 

All too soon his hand was broaching his waist band, diving beneath that barrier to cup his arousal naked and strong. Louis broke their kiss to cry out, his hips jerking upwards into Harry's touch.

 

"Shh," Harry soothed him, kissing down the side of his face, onto his jaw.

 

He let his lips roam lower, to his neck, to his collarbones and onto his chest as his touch grew firmer. He was stroking now, lazy and awkward in the tightness of his pants. Louis gasped as Harry gently pushed down his boxers to allow him more freedom to gasp, to tug. Louis wasn't sure what to do.

 

Honestly, he felt so immobilized by Harry's touch it was all he could do to lay there and not come. Still, he cupped Harry's neck as Harry lathed his rough tongue over each of his nipples in turn and he worked on setting a steady rhythm to his hips so that he pushed up into Harry's tight grasp as Harry pushed down and they fell into sync, desire-dark eyes meeting and holding for several moments as Louis' body worked toward Harry's touch.

 

Harry could see how much Louis wanted him in his intense gaze, how much he was holding back almost. He wondered how he could get the respectful cowboy to let go, to own his pleasure and let him give him this moment. It was almost like Louis didn't want to take anything from him, afraid he was asking too much. But Louis didn't get it, Harry wanted to give it, more than anything.

 

Harry let his gaze roam down the attractive naked package of his boyfriend, falling on his hard and straining erection wrapped in his own fingers. He curled in to kiss his belly, his hips. He held off kissing his dick, deciding his touch was probably more than enough for Louis to cope with right now.

 

Louis strained off the bed, a strangled cry in his throat, broken with husk. Harry couldn't help gazing at him, enamored by his reaction, by his almost-innocent response to his touch. He liked the idea that Louis was experiencing this feeling with only him, hadn't shared this before with anyone else because although he didn't know quite why, Harry didn't want to share Louis with anyone else.

 

He hoped Louis could overlook his own previous relationship with Toby for the same possessiveness. He hoped Louis knew that everything Harry shared with him was totally and utterly different than with his ex, in the best way possible.

 

Louis was pulling him close, arms wrapped around his shoulders; needing to feel close. Harry leaned in and kissed him, slipping his thumb over his tip to bring him on. Louis groaned into his mouth, pushing his tongue against Harry's, his clutching hold tightening in desperation. Harry knew he was close, knew he was bringing Louis the most intense pleasure as his mouth owned his and he smiled into that kiss as Louis' hips pushed up and up and his hands slipped off his shoulders to tuck under his arms and drag down his back, cupping his butt as if Harry was thrusting into him and not just stroking his hard dick this way.

 

He grinned, breaking their kiss and then Louis' body gave way, rocking in uncontrolled jerks, his come spilling out over Harry's hand, onto his body which was still close to Louis' and onto Louis' own belly in thick white stripes.

 

Harry gently stroked him through his orgasm, curling to flick his tongue across Louis' messy belly, tasting his semen with a proud smirk. Yes, he could own that mess. It felt unbelievable being able to lay here and do so with mutual trust, with love and without a fear of repercussion of any kind.

 

He wiped his hand on the seat of his boxers, cupping Louis' cheek as Louis stared at him, blinking confusedly. Harry leaned in and kissed him.

 

"I love you," Harry said, not sure what else to say in this moment.

 

"I love you too," Louis instantly replied, curling Harry into his arms where the younger man nestled against his body. "That was amazing..."

 

Harry smiled against his chest.

 

"I'm glad."

 

"How's your head?" Louis asked belatedly, worry lacing his voice.

 

Harry propped up to kiss his mouth again.

 

"I'm fine," he assured. "thanks for asking."

 

Louis swallowed, feeling the heavy weight of Harry's attraction against his thigh.

 

"I can...uh..." he cleared his throat, not sure how to put into words what he wanted to convey.

 

Harry gave him a dimpled smile, right into his face as his eyes flicked over Louis' features, drinking him in.

 

"Not yet," he kissed his mouth again, just once, softening his refusal.

 

"Not ready?" Louis asked, softly.

 

Harry shook his head and Louis let out a breath, cupping his cheek.

 

"It's okay," Louis assured.

 

Harry gave him a wry smile.

 

"That's why I love you," he admitted.

 

Louis let him settle once more, tightening his arms.

 

"I'm never letting you go," he promised.

 

Harry let out a happy sigh.

 

"Promise?" he asked quietly.

 

Louis kissed into his hair.

 

"Promise."


End file.
